Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2
by Rdz2k7
Summary: Follow the events of the Hurricane star Special – Genesis Wave Part 1 Trunks helps Vincent, Sara and Nel has to go over what event from Season 1 and Season 2 have been either altered or changed
1. Vol 1 - Chapter 1 - Chapter 2

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 1

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 1_**

Follow the events of the Hurricane star Special – Genesis Wave Part 1

Now back in Republic City Vincent is on his way home when he sees an adult woman with red hair steps outside of the Spencer's home. "Who's that?" Nel asked

Vince assumed "I guess she's Josh and Verona's mom, remember what Trunks told us due to Zim "Punched" Reality several events were either altered or changed."

Nel said "Pardon me miss this is my first time meeting you could you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay I'm Veronique Spencer; I met Samuel while I'm in collage it was at the Mall when another girl Trixie Tang met Jamie Saiga. After Collage Sam and I got married and we had the twins Josh and Verona followed by Tyler and Ronique."

"So you remember speaking to Tom Nook and all of that." Nel said

"Okay Nel we should return home, it's good speaking to you Mrs. Spencer, Tell Josh I'll see him later I have something to do on the Computer." Vincent and Nel head inside their house "Okay time to see what events have been changed and what haven't." Vincent held the scroll in his hands

later on Vincent when on his computer and went over the scroll Vincent reads the first entry "The Roanapur War, with his plans exposed Ceyrano Redial declare war on the united Earth Federation, the first act was the attack on Middleton, Dimmesdale, Amity Park and Tremorton. All four towns were sacked and destroy leaving only ruins with the combine forces of Blue, Red Guards Units, Athenian Vanguard, Celestial Knights and Federations and push back Ceyrano's forces. To avoid capture Ceyrano committed suicide."

"So that what was changed Middleton, Dimmesdale, Amity Park and Tremorton destroyed and in the end Ceyrano took his own life." Nel said

"Let's see what the next entry has to tell us." Vincent continues to read "ND Age 2015 during the Weirdmageddon incident, Unknowns to the Dream Demon Bill Cipher the energy triggered by the whole Weirdmageddon was used by Black Pearl to release Onyx-Zero who was sealed away by the Homeworld Gems 8,000 years ago."

Nel said "So that Weirdmageddon incident Bill pulled off triggered some Evil Gem to be set freed?"

"It seems that Bill may have help release someone who may have been more powerful them himself."

======================================================================  
 ** _-_** ** _ND Age 2017-_**

{Now at the docks Lieutenant Ziva Metro the Gardevoir gets word that Rexray and Cruz is on their way}

Ziva said "I see until Lieutenant Raikou and Agent Kazuto get here we need to hold this one off."

Nappa made a grin "Like that'll happen!"

[Nappa does a swift upwards motion of the hand and cause a massive atomic explosion, however Ziva and two PSF Operatives managed to avoid the Ki explosion. Afterward Ziva rushed in behind Nappa and swipe him with her Jian Sword]

"Why you freak!" Nappa yelled

[Out of nowhere Cruz does a back hand slap and sends Nappa flying]

Cruz said "We'll take from here Lieutenant."

" Okay, I managed to inflict some harm to him." Ziva said

Nappa gets up to his feet "You mean this small cut, that'll not stop me!"

Rexray said "It seems you're determent to return to Karasuman just what he's after?"

[Nappa rapidly shoots a barrage of Ki shots and Cruz forms an energy shield to repel them. But then a Mobian Cat came and slashed up Nappa from behind]

"So you're one of Dark Mage's Revenants."

Nappa turned around and see the one who attacked him "So you're the one who attacked me, You'll pay for that."

"Wrong the only one who will cruse day you came back, have at you!"

"You there get back, _**Lunar Dragon Roar Cannon**_!" Cruz raises both hands forward and release and twin energy beam attack toward Nappa knocking him off his feet

Do you knell Nappa?" Cruz asked

"The hell I will!"

"Then you shall be brought to your knees by force."

Nappa began to hear Karasuman's Voice

"Nappa, forget about them, you have what Onyx-zero need and return to the cave."

"Damn Looks like I'll have deal with you guys another time." Nappa takes off into the sky

"That son of bitch is making a run for it."

Cruz then asked "I don't know who you are but why you put yourself at risk like that?"

Nicolas then introduces himself "My name is Nicolas I'm a member of the Azure Edge Freedom Fighters."

"You're from a Freedom Fighter group, and why would you want to fight a Revenant like Nappa." Rexray asked

"We learn what Karasuman is aiding a renegade Gem called Onyx-Zero, He plans to free the other 5 Onyx Gems and Karasuman and his Revenant army is assisting them." Nicolas said

"Hey if that's what he's planning then we need to work together." Cruz said

"Thanks but no we only help out in its necessary, Excuse me" Nicolas then takes off

"Nicolas the Cat, Azure Edge Freedom Fighters, I never heard of a Freedom Fighter group like this." Vincent said

Then Trunks came along with Sara Barker "You're right from what you saw the events had been altered."

"We can thank Zim for punching Reality." Sara said

Vincent asked "Just like how Superboy-Prime Punched Reality, I wonder what have become of T.U.F.F?"

Trunks explains "TUFF is okay, Eric the Waterbody is still dead unfortunately, Kitty and Jason are living together and have raise both Julie and Marisa at birth. As for Sterling Archer and the rest his mother Malory had a nervous breakdown for reasons unknown in is unfit to be the director therefore a replacement have been issued. What good come out of this is the Candace and Stacy are TUFF Agents alongside Julie apparently as a child Candace was influence by her uncle Jonathan Flynn who is the apart of the Blue Guard."

========================================================================  
 ** _-_** ** _ND Age 2017-Part 2_**

Now in Republic City onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Katherine Katswell-Leroy enters the Office and sat on the desk

Archer asked "So Chief Katherine who did they say is gonna replace mother as the director?"

"I don't think they're gonna plan favorites with you Sterling, and what did cause Malory to have that nervous breakdown?" Kitty asked

"Not my fault," Archer said

"No one here is saying it's your fault, besides no shouldn't have a breakdown like that unless there's a reason for it." Kitty said

Katherine explains "They have handpicked someone to be the director but it's not any of you guys, she should be here shortly."

Just then a female Anthro Skunkette enters the office "Greetings I'm Cynthia Hopedale, and I been recommended to be TUFF's new Director after Mr. Archer's mother is no longer among us."

"Excuse me Mrs. Hopedale My mother is not dead as just had a various break down." Archer explains

"Oh I see." Cynthia said

"They replace Miss Archer with a Skunk?" Pam asked

"You have a problem?" Cynthia triggered her Haki causing Pam extreme shock and made her fall backwards

"What the?" Cheryl asked

"What did she do?"

Pam struggles to get to her feet "You don't wanna screw with her useless you want her to give you're the "look"."

Katherine then said "Not that's out of the way let's get down to business, a few hours ago Interpol Agent Cruz Kazuto had an encounter with one of the Azure Edge Freedom Fighters, this Freedom Fighter stated that a renegade Gem called Onyx-Zero is being added by the Dark Mage Karasuman who's goal to is free the other Onyx Gems who were also sealed long ago."

"And what are you want us to do about apparently these guys don't want out help." Archer said

Cynthia then said "Regardless this is also an earth problem we don't know much about Onyx-Zero is how powerful he or she is."

"Therefore I'm sending Julie, Candace and Stacy to speak with them, they are located in the land of Trees." Katherine said

"the Land of Trees that's in Canada." Kitty said

meanwhile in a remote area Nappa return to the cave where Onyx-Zero, Black-Pearl and Karasuman have been waiting for him. As Nappa enters the cave Onyx-Zero gets up from his throne

"Do you have it?" Onyx-Zero asked

"Yeah I have it looks like those NIMH guys had this well-kept. Just what is that?"

"This shall be the key needed to free my brethren from the imprisonment." Onyx-Zero press on the device and it shows the map of the planet Earth "Onyx-1 has been locked away inside what is now Beach City, I'll go there personally."

"By yourself sir?" Black-Pearl asked

"I have a feeling that I'll encounter them just as I did before my imprisonment, Come Black-Pearl."  
 ** _  
Chapter 2_** ** __**

"When Onyx-Zero mean them he must be talking about Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven's mom Rose. I guess he and Black-Pearl learned that Rose gave up her physical-form in order to give birth to Steven." Vincent said

Trunks said "You're right Vince, during that contest in Beach City Onyx-Zero had Black-Pearl scout around that when he learn of Steven, Onyx-Zero use that knowledge to his advantage. Since Rose was the only Gem strong enough to beat Onyx-Zero and Steven is not at the Level her mother was at when she fought him. And it was Black-Pearl who used Renaldo's hatred for Kick to break the seal over Onyx-1 setting him Free."

========================================================================  
 ** _-_** ** _ND Age 2017-Part 3_**

"Well are you gonna see something or what I believe you owe Kendall and everyone here an explanation" Levi said

"That wasn't even meant for that girl, she ruined it for me."

"So that was meant for me and not her or anyone who entry the contest, why Ronaldo?"

"I HATE YOU! I saw Kendall first until you had that affair with her. Since then she has been seen with you! I hated you for it; I have hated you since Middle school!"

Johnny is shock was Ronaldo's reason "That's your reason for doing this? You tampered with one of the Skateboards thinking that kick was going up first but instead Jackie Lynn Thomas is the first in line, You did all of this over a jealous binge because Kendall is now Kick's boyfriend."

"just shut up you Cloud Strife rip off! What do you know? You only met this bastard for two whole years."

Johnny said "True I have known Kick for two years however; this is not about me or this unnecessary Love triangle!"

"Shut up, stay out of this! That's just the beginning. If it wasn't for him, I could have had a happy life with Kendall!"

Ronaldo began getting angrier, as his aura is more visible "she never showed any love for him! But somehow, she loved him! Tell how is the possible how can she love someone like that!? Do you have any idea how much pain I felt when I learned about that!?"

"If you felt that you should have ease that pain of yours and have honor and move on with your life." Levi said

Star said "I can have a say in this? What to say about this Love works with in strange and odd ways."

"You there stop right you're doing before it's too late!" Just then a Cyclone and Sand appeared and a male Mobian Raccoon jump out of the cyclone "Look I know that this is none of my business but you need to chase this madness before it's too late."

"What the Devil are you talking about?" Ronaldo demanded

"We know what he's talking about." Just then three women jump down

"Black-Pearl show yourself, we know you been scouting around the city and notice Steven why are you here?"

Just then a Onyx-Zero appeared along with Black-Pearl, from there Onyx-Zero pulled out an energy orb from Ronaldo

"It's you! But how we locked you away along with the others."

Onyx-Zero then see Peridot "You one of the home world Gems who sealed me away along ago, I know coming here I would eventually see some of my enemies."

"Answer me damn you who let you the hell out!?" Peridot demanded

Black-Pearl steps in "Allow me to explain little one, two Earth years ago there was an incident in Gravity Falls in the state of Oregon known as Weirdmageddon, a dream demon known as Bill Cipher tried to enter this world and nearly succeeded but he defeated. Why that has to do with my master being set free you asked, I learned that a magic user named Babidi used strong warriors to gather enough energy to release Majin Buu. The energy Bill emitted during this so called Weirdmageddon was the catalytic need to free my master from his impressment."

"Too bad he's not here I would like to thank this Dream Demon for giving my servant what need to break the accused seal. Now I shall free my 5 brethren from their imprisonment."

A Dark pillar came out of Ronaldo's body and male humanoid appeared with an Onyx Gem on the center of his chest "I'm finally freed from that accursed seal"

The Locals and competitors ran off in a panic

"Welcome back Onyx-1"

"It's good to be back Brother."

"Shit!"

Kendall got more upset "How dare you! Ronaldo may have been a lot of things but to using him as a battery charger and take advantage of his jealously over me and Clarence-"

Onyx-1 shouted "No matter his hatred it what my brother needed in order for me need to regain my psychical form."

Ronaldo the pulled a gun at Onyx-1 and Onyx-Zero "You two, How dare you use me like a puppet, took advantage of me and misdirected my hatred!"

"You misfortune is your own fault human." Onyx-1 said

"From what Black-Pearl has told me about Bill Cipher we have used you humans before so why not do what he did, you have only yourself to blame." Onyx-Zero said

 _ **{Song:**_ __ _ **Follow Me by Breaking Benjamin}**_

*Enraged Ronaldo open fire with 5 shots but Onyx-1 waved his sword and send the bullets to the ground, Then Onyx-1 grabs Ronaldo by his throat*

You out lived your usefulness to us human."

" _ **Espada De Arena**_!" Carols form a sword out of Sand and he and Onyx-1 clashed blades

"Let him go!" Brad used thunder shock right at Onyx-1 but he jumps up into the sky while holding Ronaldo by his face

"Hey you look like you need back up?"

Onyx-Zero look to his right "Did the Dark Mage sent you, state your names?"

 _[Recoome!]_

 _[Burter!]_

 _[Jeice!]_

 _[Guldo!]_

"We're the Ginyu Force!"

"Minus Captain Ginyu." Khloe said

"Let me go you bastards, I don't know whose worst you guys or Kick!" Ronaldo screamed

"Here allow me to relieve you of your pain and suffering."

 _ **(BGM: Mou, Inai from Mekakucity Actors)**_

Onyx-Zero raises his hand and charges energy in his fist and fires a one-handed through Ronaldo's stomach and threw him to the ground this shocked everyone as Onyx-1 threw Ronaldo into the Ocean

Kendall screamed "You monsters, he didn't deserve that!"

"Hey you can't blast and kill someone!" Kick yelled

"You care for someone like that? I saw in his mind he hated you enough to have you killed, why pity someone who wants you dead?!" Black-Pearl asked

Kick said "No matter how much he hates for me or what form of punishment he deserve that doesn't mean someone like you should blast his face." Kick jumps up threw a punch at but Black Pearl blocks it

" ** _Recoome Kick!_** " Recoome came at Kick with his Recoome Kick but Kendall stood in front of Kick and the both are sent into the ground "Ahhhh isn't that sweet the girl came and shielded her boyfriend."

 _ **(BGM: Kuchibeta to Jouzetsu from Mekakucity Actors)**_

Lance said "Attacking humans with a Cheap shot in one thing but try doing that with a Pokemorph."

Recoome said "What you say you are I never heard of your race."

"Eat this Shadow Ball!" Marcus uses Shadow Ball and sends it right at Recoome how gets knock down, Burter rushed in with barrage of punches and kick as Marcus doges each on. "For a Revenant he's quick with his arms and legs."

"I'm fastest being in the universe."

"Are you kidding me?" Marcus asked

Amy steps in "False that guy doesn't have anything on Sonic!"

Hey forgetting someone?" As the combatants landed on the ground The Flash came and out nowhere Burter went spinning as everyone sees The Flash standing right in front of everyone else "You're the fastest being in the universe? Maybe in your home world you're the fastest but there people like me who out rank you in the speed department."

"I'll show you who's the fastest!" Burter chased the Flash all over Beach City as everyone sees a red and blue blur

"Looks like the Flash has that can busy for a while." Brad said

Pearl look around "Wait I don't see Black-Pearl, Onyx-Zero or Onyx-1."

Jeice said "Looks like distraction worked."

"Ha, Ha fooled ya!" Recoome mocked

The Ginyu Force made their getaway, Shortly after the Ginyu Force left Later on Johnny and the others wakes Kick and Kendall up

 _ **(BGM: Iro no Nai Houkago from Mekakucity Actors)**_

"I'm sorry Kendall we found his body and –" Johnny look over his shoulder and see the Police covering up Ronaldo's body

Kendall slams her hands on the ground "Damnit why Ronaldo, he done nothing to deserve that!"

Lavi the Umbreon explains "You friends stated that he hated Clarence Buttowski, from what the Gems has told us Black-Pearl can use a person's insecurities to her advantage."

"Like Ronaldo's jealousy and hearted he had for Kick." Johnny said

"And that give those 3 the right to use people?" Kendall asked

"Lance we need to report back to Instructor Kiken." Brad said

Lance said "Got it."

"And I have to get Clarence and his two friends back home." Khloe said

Johnny said "And that's leave the rest of us."

"So Renaldo met his end at the hands of Onyx-Zero." Vincent said

Nel said "Pool Kendall having to see that Ox blow a hole on the guy's chest."

"I'm surprise that Tobias or Dario didn't but in?" Sara said

Trunks explains "Tobias has other things on his mind, that would be Pacifica Northwest."

"Pacifica why her all of a sudden?" Nel asked

"In the altered events a woman warned Tobias that will meet the same fate as his father but at the hands of a female who shall be strong enough to defeat him in signal combat. With this Tobias turns his attention to Pacifica who at the time was unaware of her Solarian Genes"

========================================================================  
 ** _-_** ** _ND Age 2017-Part 4  
_**  
 _ **(BGM: Revealing from Megaman X7/Rockman X7)**_

"So this Land of OOO is an alternate dimension that exists alongside Earth." Axe Cop asked

"That's right" Finn answered

Star asked "So why you're call Finn the Human?"

Axe Cop said "I'm gonna make a guess that he's the only known human in his dimension? My 2nd guess that something happened in his dimension 1,002 years ago."

"That would be the Mushroom War." Finn asked

Star asked "This Mushroom War it isn't similar to the Great Cataclysm Marco told me happen a very long time ago?"

"Star I don't think this Mushroom War is like the Great Cataclysm, if it is then his dimension would still have normal humans left while one half became Overlanders and the 3rd half would become Metahumans." Marco said

Finn continued from there "And the rapid evolution of the Animal kingdom and Pokemon World fusing their DNA with that of humans to form the Anthro, Mobian and Pokemorph races."

"What now?" Steven asked

"What do you think, we go to this Gravity Falls and find out who let this Bill Character give Black-Pearl what she need to free Onyx-Zero." Peridot said

"Why so you can point the finger of blame of people?" Finn asked

"Who Else to be blamed?" Peridot said

"I think we should go with just in case you cause a stir." Marco said

"Okay we'll take my grandfather's ship. I'll have to call him. Steven I can use your phone." Johnny said

Johnny got off the Phone with his Grandfather "Okay My Grandfather and Ralana are on their way here with the Soaring Falcon, Mr. Universe you don't mind if we hang around here for the night at less until my grandfather and my sister gets here."

"Sure thing."

Star jumps out of her chair "We're gonna have a sleep over! "

The Next day Harry Lewis and his granddaughter Ralana enters Beach onboard the Soaring Falcon. From there Johnny lead everyone down the hall to where the private quarters are "This is where the private quarters are The Team's quarters are located on the first floor while the Family & Quest quarters are located above them on the second floor. There's also a washroom and an Artificial Hot Spring. Moving on The kitchen and the dining room resembles what you seen in places like McDonalds, Burger King, Dennys, DQ and Red Lobster. The kitchen has a professional setup and cooking equipment. This includes a giant oven that can bake anything, and a giant fridge with a lock. The fridge is locked by a Key card Pin number which only I, Ralana, Finn, Jake, Kick, Kendall, PB, and Grandpa know."

To Be Continue


	2. Vol 2 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 4

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 2

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:

Action

Adventure  
Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 3  
_**  
 ** _-ND Age 2017-Part 4 (Continues)_**

Now in Gravity Falls Oregon Geoff Levin along with his two friends Carl Matsuda and Simon Jean enter the town  
"So this is the town you met that California girl two years ago." Simon said as he look around

"I still can't believe that it's been two years and most of the people have forgot what happened before. Geoff is you sure this girl told you to meet her here?" Carl asked

Geoff said "Hey she and her brother still have friends here, besides they said that they'll come back to this place."

Later on the Soaring Falcon makes a landed just outside of town and Finn opens the door "Okay we're here."

Just then Peridot pushes Finn out of the way "Okay just what this Place is about."

"Hey we're not here so you can point the finger of blame of the reason who Onyx-Zero is free?" Bonnie said

Jake grabs Peridot with one hand "You're staying with the group."

Johnny said "Aside of what Peridot had on mind, we came to warn whoever defeated Bill two years ago know that Bill unwilling cause someone who is more powerful then him to be set free. NOT to raise the Blame card on anyone."

All eyes point to Peridot

"Wait hold up, Peridot think the reason that Onyx-Zero is free is Dipper and Mabel's fault, if it's anyone's fault it's Bill, he's the one who been misusing people for his own gain and nearly got away with it too." Vincent said

Trunks said "You wouldn't expect someone like Peridot to understand that."

========================================================================  
 ** _-ND Age 2017-Part 4 (Continues)  
_**  
Now inside the town Johnny and Levin came across both Dipper and Mabel, from there Johnny and Finn told the twin of what happened back in Beach City with Onyx-Zero

"So you're saying that this Onyx-Zero is free and due to what Bill pulled off is what set him free in the first place?" Dipper asked

Johnny confirms what he said "That's just what Black-Pearl has told us, whatever energy that Bill put out during his Weirdmageddon two years ago. I hate to say this but Bill Cipher even through you both out bested him may have release another enemy who is more powerful then him upon our planet."

"And it's both yours and your sister's fault." Peridot said

"Our fault?" Mabel asked

"If your uncle Ford isn't made any deals with this Bill character Onyx-Zero would have remain here is he locked away until the end of time." Peridot said

 **(BGM I: Blazblue - ~Story Mode~ Hollow)**

"Hey you!" Peridot turned around and out of nowhere Geoff threw a punch toward Peridot's face knocking her to the ground "How dare you blame Mabel and her brother for what Bill cause two years ago!"

Levi held Geoff back "Who is this guy?"

"It's you." Dipper recognizes Geoff

"Geoff you came." Mabel said

"Friend of your?" Johnny asked

"More like soon to be Boyfriend." Mabel started blushing

"Just who is this green woman pinning the blame of Mabel and her brother for?" Geoff demanded

 **(BGM II: Blazblue - ~Story Mode~ Pinky Promise)**

Mabel then said "Maybe Peridot has a point we were both tricked by Bill."

"That's crazy you told me about him, Bill is willing to take advantage of people just to get what he wanted, He's lucky he's back where he belong or would have destroyed him myself." Geoff said

"And just—"

"That's enough of you Gem woman!" Just the Nicolas the Cat appeared "It no longer matter anymore, what the differences whose fault it was. All you people need to know that there are other enemies that are a threat to your world Bill is not the only enemy."

 **(BGM III: Blazblue - ~Story Mode~ Premonition)**

Peridot wipes the blood from her lips "Just who are you to be telling us this?"

Just then Trevis Stevenson the Hedgefox also showed "He's right you know, Onyx-Zero is not the only enemy are others, you all haven't forgotten about Tobias Reidial he's still out there."

"Ha! From what I heard his father's organization had broken into two factions and now in the power struggle." Peridot said

"You think that's gonna stop him from finishing what his father started 5 years ago?" Nicolas now turned his attention toward Trevis "And you why are you here? I told I don't need the help of an Earth Born Mobian."

"Have you forgotten that your commander is a Mobian Born and Raise on Earth and his a friend of one of my Uncles?" Trevis asked

"No…."

Peridot said "Hypocrite."

"You stay out of this!" Nicolas yelled

"Are we missing something here?" Simon asked

 **(BGM IV: Ar Tonelico II - Ginen "Doubt")**

Carl explains "Not every Mobian from the Planet Mobius are willing to co-exist with the Mobians who have been born and raised here on Earth."

Simon then steps in "Okay take it easy Mobian Cat, you're both Mobians regardless of whether you're from Earth or from Mobius. Equality is still a thing you know."

"Yes Commander Tarsus has told us this, but still no Earth born Mobian had to go through what we Home world Mobians went through." Nicolas said

Trevis then said "Look we have the same enemies ever since Mobius join the Galactic Federation, beside we should be working side by side not bicker about our differences."

Just then one of the Locals run down the street "Hey everyone a group of storming the Northwest Manor"

"Pacifica!" Dipper takes off

"Hey wait up!" Geoff took off after Dipper

Now at the Northwest Manor Pacifica recognizes who's there "Candac, Nexis, Jason and Yuan?"

"Stop right there!"

Out of nowhere Dipper takes his sword and Jason avoids the blade "Pacifica, are you okay?"

Geoff asked "Hey Dipper, are these guys anyone she knows?"

Dipper responded "No I never seen these guys before?"

Mable said "I never seen them either."

Trevis said "Then what business they have with her?"

Candac said "Our mission does not concern your Rodent."

Then Nicolas jumps in "This isn't a request we're telling you and tell us why are you here?!"

Jason shouted "Why should we answer to some Rodent?"

"You better take back that racist comment!" Nicolas shouted

Trevis held Nicolas back "No! Don't let that word get to you."

Dipper and Mable look at Nexis with a shock expression on her face

"Dipper that girl she looks like Pacifica."

"Is she a clone?" Nicolas asked himself

"Nexis I told you before there may be a way for her to join us instead of Lord Tobias having us kill her due to the prediction that woman told him." Jason said

Nexis yelled "And why bother, She doesn't even know that she's a Solarian."

"A Solarian?" Nicolas turned around and look at Pacifica

Dipper said "You there the one who look like Pacifica, what do you mean by that?"

Nexis scoffed "You and your sister didn't know? Pacifica is not human, in fact her family since her Great-Great Grandfather have Solarian."

"I don't sense any Solarian Ki how do they know you speak the truth of what you're saying?" Trevis demanded

Just then an energy arc hit's the ground and Estelle stand in front of Pacifica "I Agree with him, Why isn't that the descends of Nathanael Northwest were never told of their Solarian heritage? Was Tobias or his father afraid that she would learn the truth and would turn on Ceyrano and his now fallen Organization?"

Jason yelled "How dare you the Foundation isn't dead yet!"

Estelle said "You pool misguided fool of a young man, Keep telling yourself that, The Foundation was on the verge of fallen apart the moment Ceyrano redial committed Suicide for his treasons ways. If his son Tobias wishes to meet the same end he needs to stray from his father's path."

"And leave Pacifica out of his grudges!" Dipper yelled

Just then Solara Comet passes by the planet and all of a sudden Pacifica's eyes light up and wings of Light appeared on her back

"She's not human, What the hell is she?" Peridot demanded

Estelle turned around and see Pacifica "It's just as that elderly woman said. When Solara Comet passes by Earth a young female will have her Solarian gene awaken."

"What is this?" Pacifica asked

"If that old bitch told the boss is true then we need to kill her before she realizes her full power."

"You'll do no such thing!" Just then the Soaring Falcon flew over the Manor and teleported everyone except Candac, Nexis, Jason and Yuan on board. From there the ship took off

-Now onboard-

 **(BGM V: Ar Tonelico III - EXEC_FLIP_ARFAGE/.~#1)**

Dipper asked "Now where are we?"

Johnny explains "We're on my grandfather's ship, I called for it."

Pacifica then said "Who is this Tobias Character and why he want to kill me, and since when anyone of my Family have Solarian blood?"

Estelle explains "It's hard to say, a Woman came to my father and told him what she foresaw a female being down Tobias thus put an end to the Reidial Clan's dark ambitions. She also stated that when Solara Comet passes by Earth a young female will have her Solarian genes will be awaken."

Star said "But aren't you a Solarian how come it's not who?"

"I'm no fighter, I'm no good in combat all that my father and the other Senators and the Grand elder know that Tobias must be stopped." Estelle said

"And Tobias believes that Pacifica is gonna be the one who will end up, Dipper, Mabel I hate to say this but it may not be safe for Pacifica is Gravity Falls now that Tobias know where to find her." Nicolas said

Jake said "Hey guys I think we need to make another landing, we're almost out of fuel."

Johnny said "Okay we'll make a stop."

 ** _Chapter 4_**

After leaving Gravity Falls the Soaring Falcon makes a stop in the town of Elmore, Dipper steps out of the ship to have a look around "Look like nobody is around."

Carl said "It is Late not many people would be out at this hour."

Around the same time The Wattersons are in the Family's car on the way home, it was late and not many people are outside due to a news report, riding alongside Richard and Nicole Watterson are there 3 kids Gumball, Anais and Darwin

Gumball said "Mom what's the rush to get back, we didn't see the ending of that movie."

Nicole explains "I just learn from Larry that a group has been roaming around Elmore, Therefore we're hurrying back home before these people sees us."

Gumball asked "Mom have you been watching that movie The Purge again?"

Nicole answers "No and don't compare that movie to an actual news report!"

Just the Mabel sees a Car "I see someone maybe they can tell us where we find a place to refuel the engines."

Just then, Gumball spotted Mabel waved at them "Who's that, I never see her face before."

"Is she new?" Darwin asked

Nicole stops the car "Who would be out at this hour."

Nicole back up the car and went over toward Mabel "Excuse me miss are you lost?"

Mabel responded "Nope but my friends and I do have a problem, you see we need a fine a place to Johnny can refuel his grandfather's ship he's using."

Nicole then said "That's all? Well you won't have any gas stations open at this hour specially after the new reports."

Mabel asked "What news report?"

Back on the Soaring Falcon Mabel told them of the News Report Nicole told her about "Some group of roaming around Elmore, What is this, the Purge?" Simon asked

"If everything closed we may have to wait until daybreak." Levi said

"I can ask the cat lady of we can stay with her Family until Morning?" Mabel said

Johnny said "Ash her if I can land my grandpa's ship near their house."

Mabel went back to the Wattersons "Excuse me miss….What's your name?"

Nicole then introduces herself "My name is Nicole Watterson, that's my son Gumball Watterson so what's your name?"

Mabel introduces herself "It's Mabel Pines miss and that's my brother Dipper."

"Mrs. Watterson, can I ask why your son if called Gumball?" Dipper asked

"Okay why are you called Dipper?" Gumball asked

"No comment." Said Dipper said

"Same here." Gumball said

"If you wanna know his name is Original Zach but mom and dad had it changed to that dumb name Gumball."

"Okay, are you a friend of Zach?" Dipper asked

Gumball answered "This is my older sister Rebecca."

Mabel then asked "Mrs. Watterson Johnny wanna know if it okay if he lands his Grandfather's ship near your home."

"I don't think our back yard is big enough for your friend's ship." Nicole said

"Of Course we have room in the back." Richard said

 **(BGM: Ys: Memories of Celceta - Wise Man)**

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica are now at the Watterson's home and they take a look at the back yard and see how wide it is

"Mr. Watterson how much you put into this?" Pacifica asked

Richard said "I didn't pay for anything I did it all myself."

"Okay but did you get a permit before you did all of this?" Pacifica asked

Gumball said "Don't sweat, Dad made the yard wide enough to your friend can land his ship here until morning."

Star jumps out of the ship "I'm Impression Mr. Watterson."

"Why thank you, I did it all in my free time." Richard said

"You have a bit too much Free Time Richard." Nicole said

Just then the doorbell ranged and Nicole head into the living room and went to the front door as she opens the door she sees Kitty, Archer and Lana. "Kaitlyn?"

Kitty waved her hand "Hi Nicole long time no see."

Archer said "So this is your college roommate, hi I'm Sterling Archer and this is Lana Kane."

"Okay."

Trevis then Notice Kitty "That's Julie and Marisa's mom why brings her here?"

"You 3 just what brings T.U.F.F around here?" Nicolas demanded

 **(BGM: Persona 4 - Secret Base)**

Archer then said "Holy shit it's one of those Azure Edge Freedom Fighters."

"Sterling Shhhhhh!" Kitty said

"He's a Freedom Fighter, does he know Sonic?" Darwin asked

'No, I haven't had the honor of meeting Sonic or his team.' Said Nicolas

Kitty then asked "Nicole I need to ask you something did anyone in Elmore see an oversize man running around lately."

Nicole answers "No, come to think of it there was a news report about a group roaming around Elmore as of late."

"That must be him." Lana said

"Yeah the undead Saiyan zombie." Said Archer

Lana corrected Archer "Revenant Archer, Nappa is not a Zombie."

Archer asked "Again aren't Revenants are like Zombies?"

Lana said "Hell no! A revenant is basically a ghost. A ghost inhabiting his own old body, or rather corpse. Stop playing those Resident Evil games Archer; this is not that TV Show the Return."

"Revenant, Kaitlyn what are those two talking about?" Nicole asked

Kitty explains "We're dealing with an enemy from the past that should still be dead."

Star said "Excuse me but we saw some Revenants back in Beach City could this Nappa Character be with them?"

Trevis said "If they were summoned by the Dark Mage Karasuman yes."

"Okay just who the fuck are you guys?" Rebecca demanded

 **(BGM: Persona 4 – Who's there)**

Just then a Car drove up and 4 Swat bots appeared and Nicolas sees them "Damn they must have no my team and I are."

Archer turned around "Oh shit freaking robots." He then takes his gun out

Dipper said "Hold on they may have been sent to kill Pacifica."

Archer looks as Pacifica "You mean her?"

"Alright just what are you Swatbots here for Amity or Hostility?" Kitty asked

then one of the Swatbots spoke "Peace is only temporally therefore our action is enmity, Chojin Senshi Trevis Stevenson the Hedgefox, Azure Edge Freedom Fighter Nicolas Cat, Lord Zendon shall be please."

"So he's the one who send you here?!"

 **(BGM: Persona 3 – tartarus_0d02)**

Before Nicolas could attack Archer raise his gun and shoot down all 4 Swatbots point blank in their foreheads

Nicole is shock at what Archer just did "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"He just shot down those Swatbots that what." Marco said

then Garnet see red blood pooling around the Swatbots "Blood?"

"Why would Swatbots bleed red blood?" Pearl asked

"Because they are not who they appeared to be." Nicolas removes one of the Swatbot's helmets and everyone see who's inside the armor

"Dude it's a human?" Gumball said

"Wait a sec." Nicole check the Swatbot's hand "these guys have 4 fingers, they are Overlanders."

"Overlander?" Archer asked

Kitty asked "You never see one?"

"Nope, just what the hell is an Overlander?" Archer demanded

Trevis explains "Overlanders are slightly mutated, de-evolved descendants of humans on Mobius, They were a by-product of the Xorda's Gene Bombs this was around the same time as of the Great Cataclysm here on Earth."

"Just why the hell, why would these Overlanders look like us humans?" Archer demanded

Nicolas said "Well there are physical similarities between the Human race and the Overlander Race; however, the two species have many differences, both physically and mentally. Unlike humans, who are generally friendly and accepting of Mobians, Overlanders generally hold grudges most likely during the Great War. Also Overlanders only have four fingers, while humans have five."

Archer said "Okay just why would these guys be wearing Swatbots armor?"

"Mr. Archer what's wrong?" Steven asked

"It's Sterling's fear of Robots." Kitty explains

"Okay but someone saw him kill those Overlander men!" Nicole pointed to one of the Watterson's Next door neighbors Mr. Robinson

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	3. Vol 3 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 7

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 3

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon  
Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 5_**

Moments later Richard help Archer load the 4 dead Overlanders into his car and drove out to the docks, Once at the docks Archer check for anyone else before stepping out of his Car. Richard and Archer places the bodies inside the warehouse and Archer made everything look like a Murder/Suicide gone wrong

"Okay everything is all set and done" Archer said

Richard said "Mr. Archer what about Mr. Robinson he saw you shot those men."

"Relax I'll speak with him."

Back inside Elmore Archer went to speak with Mr. Robinson "Forget it you trigger happy maniac! I saw what you did you shot and killed those 4 Overlanders, I don't know what you done with the bodies, but I know it's not good!"

"What did you do to the Bodies?" Dipper asked

Archer said "That's for me to know and you to never out."

"Easy sir, Mr. Archer mistook those Overlanders for real Robots; you see he has a fear of Machines since he was a kid." Star explains

"But that's no reason to start shooting!" Mr. Robinson shouted

Archer said "Take it easy you Muppet reject!"

"I'm a what! What did you call me!?"

" I called you a Muppet reject!"

Angered by Archer's insult Mr. Robinson jumped and attacked him, moments later inside the Watterson's home Archer has Mr. Robinson tied to a chair with a black eye on the right side of his face and his mouth duct taped

"Sterling Archer What did you do!?" Nicole demanded

"He fucked him up that's what he did." Rebecca said

Archer explains "Look I was trying to tell this guy about the Overlanders wearing that Swatbot Armor but he started talking shit and then I called him a Muppet reject."

"You called him I what?" Kitty asked

"Archer, why did you call him that?" Lana asked

Archer pointed to Mr. Robinson "Just look at him Kitty he looks like a scrapped Character from the Muppets."

Kitty removed the duct tape from Mr. Robinson's mouth

"Why you son of- You're going to wish you took back that comment!"

Dipper steps back "Okay I'm going to check on Pacifica." Dipper head outback and got onboard the Soaring Falcon where Pacifica is training to control her Solarian abilities. "Johnny what is this room?"

Johnny explains "Estelle request that I set up a Training room for Astral and train Pacifica."

"Train her for what?" Gumball asked

Carl answered "Tobias Reidial is still after her Lady Estelle states that Pacifica needs to prepare for the final confrontation with Tobias when it comes."

Darwin asked "Where is she? is it's like being inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Maybe it's similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we just have to sense out both Pacifica's and Astral's energy." Trevis look up to pin point Pacifica's and Astral's energy

Dipper asked "What he's looking at?"

Nicolas explains "He's focusing his Ki to sense out Pacifica's and Astral's."

"How can he sense anyone without a device?" Dipper asked

"Easily most of us have this ability to sense Ki and power levels we learn about this from the Z-Fighters." Trevis explains

"I found them!" Geoff sees two lights clashes and it comes closer everyone sees Pacifica and Astral

"Hey there how's the Training going?" Mabel asked

Astral said "Pacifica is starting to learn to control her power but still she has a long way to go before she can to fully control her power."

Just then some of Gumball's Classmates ran inside the ship

"It's you guys." Darwin said

Gumball asked "Hey where's the fire?"

Carrie explains "There's some over size monster tearing up downtown Elmore."

Kitty asked "What he looks like?"

Teri describes what they saw "He's big, mean, and bald and he has a monkey tail."

"Nappa!" Kitty

"ZOMBIE!" Archer yelled

"Zombie?" Mabel asked

Lana said 'It's no Zombie, it a revenant."

"Whatever I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are!" Kitty grabs Archer and put him in a head lock and dragged him outside

Downtown Elmore, Nappa smacks away a couple of Elmore Police Officers" Get out of my way I have no time to be dealing with you freaks!"

"Stop right there!" A laser beam went pass Nappa's face and scared it

"Who are you how dare you touch my face!"

Archer held out his gun "Back away from the cops you're not feasting on any brains today!"

Nappa yelled "What! I'm no Zombie you idiotic earthling! Don't you see a revenant when you seen one?"

"Well I have played Mortal Kombat X." Archer said

Kitty said "Sterling this is not a game."

Nappa charges his Ki and rushed toward the 3 TUFF Agents but Kitty jumps over Nappa but not before clawing his back

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm going to rip the fur of your ass for that!"

" _ **Ittou Hayate**_!" wave of energy which travels along the ground and knocks Nappa of his feet

"I'll be your opponent." Jonathan said

Nappa gets back up "You're one of those Solarians; you think you can face a Saiyan in battle?"

"You're letting your pride get the better of you maybe that's why you lost to Goku long ago." Jonathan give Nappa a reminder

Enraged Nappa punches Jonathan right in the face but he was unparsed by the hit and lands a punch to Nappa's chest pushing him back

" _ **Ryuei-Jin**_!" Jonathan swings both blades downward, creating a huge blade of energy; Before Nappa could doges it he got cut on his shoulder causing him to drop to his right knee. "Looks like a Solarian is capable of fighting a Saiyan in signal combat after all"

Just then Pearl raise her spear in Nappa's face "All right you where's Onyx-Zero had gone off to?"

"What you think he's planning to do free the other Onyx Gems." Said Peridot

"Ha you'll never finger out in time!"

"Screw you, you undead freak!" Amethyst yelled

The Raikazemaru Shinobi use sealing Jutsu on Nappa placing him inside a stone box

"Until we take down Karasuman this sealing Jutsu will have to do, Kaitlyn you and Agent Archer and Agent Kane go should check on your friend and her family we'll take it from here." Jonathan said

Later on back at the Watterson's home "Onyx-Zero must be on his way to free the other Onyx-gems that son of bitch has to be stopped." Peridot said

Archer said "You act like you're afraid of him, aren't you one of the Gem who sealed him away a very long time ago?"

"That was before two twins allow a demonic triangle give Black-Pearl what she need to undo the seal!"

Out of nowhere Pacifica and Geoff land two hits to Peridot's stomach causing her to drop to her knees "You need to stop playing the Blame game and cut the shit before you get your ass kicked." Lana said

Darwin then ran back up from the back "They are here!"

"What more Overlander pretending to be robots?" Archer said

"The guys Dipper said want to kill Pacifica." Darwin said

"Damnit they must have found us." Pacifica said

"We have to fight then before they try anything." Nicolas said

Gumball said "Okay Dipper it's time you put those sword skill to use."

Nicole held out her hand "Wait can't risk getting your friends and classmates caught in the crossfire." Nicole pulled out a remote control and everything they own are not in capsule form "I'll explain later, but right now get every capsule in the house and bring to the car."

As Gumball, Darwin and Anais head upstairs; Dipper sees Nicole turning on the gas and place a candle on the table "Okay Mabel, Pacifica and everyone else I think we should all get out of the house."

"Everyone onboard the ship!" Bonnie yelled

All of Gumball's friends and Classmate as well as Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica jump onboard the Soaring Falcon

"Nicole what did you do?" Archer asked

Banana Joe steps in "I'll tell you Mr. Archer, Dipper saw Mrs. Watterson turn on the gas and let a candle up, That's real smart of her what if the house blows up?"

The without warning the Watterson's home blew up sending dead and badly burned bodies all over the street. Mr. Robinson look out the window "Mr. Robinson: Oh my god they blew themselves up!"

Kitty then asked "Nicole you didn't have to do that? We were on our way back."

Nicole turned around a tears running down her eyes "I know that! It would have been" She then shielded her eyes "Don't look at me! I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Lana I'm going call Katherine and tell her what happen and I help Nicole out." Kitty pulled out her cell phone

"So in Mrs. Watterson was force to blow up her house in this timeline as well?" Vincent said

Trunks said "That's right following that Kitty spoke to Katherine about what happened and she called Tom Nook who recommended an apartment for the Wattersons to stay in, and like before Gumball wasn't too happy about having to leave Penny and his friends behind in Elbow. While in Republic City Pacifica resumed her Training with Astral. And there's something else that happened in the place of the Dimmesdale incident since in this timeline Dimmesdale along with Amity Park, Middleton and Tremorton were all destroyed during the war 5 years ago."

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _-ND Age 2017-Part 5_**

A week later Josh wakes up, after taking a shower and getting his things ready for School he heads to the bus heading to toward the Republic City Academy, Upon arrival he sees his Cousin Ken and his classmate Alfred

Josh said "I heard that Estelle is having a guest staying with her and her parents."

"That's right, I heard from Trevis her name Pacifica Northwest, and Estelle's parents have arranged to have her stay with them for the time being." Ken said

Later that afternoon Stella and Loretta Eliot are passing by a huge house when a Moving Trunk enters the main yard. The two look around and see their Cousin and Classmate Megan Eliot and another one of their classmates Leslie Maxwell who is with her Garchomp named Mary-Marie

Loretta waved hello to her cousin "Hello Meg who's moving here beside Estelle and her family?"

Upon hearing her cousin's Voice Megan Turning around "Lady Estelle stated that a girl from Gravity Falls is going to be stay at their Guest Cottage during that time she's gonna be trained by Astral."

"That means she'll be attending the same school you are attending." Loretta said

As the doors of the Hover car open up Pacifica step out with her backpack over her back, also Gumball, Dipper and Mabel step out to take a look at Estelle's house "That girl lives here?"

"Of Course she's gonna live here, her father is Senator Sapphire." Pacifica said

"Senator of what?" Gumball asked

"Her father is a member of the Solarian Council and is one of the 10 Senators." Pacifica said

Dipper asked "How Estelle's parents convince your parents to let you stay here?"

Pacifica explains "Estelle's father told my parents that I'll be a part of some program at the Republic City Academy."

"Your father didn't ask why?" Dipper asked

"Don't worry Senator Sapphire didn't tell him or my mother why." Pacifica answered

"Good we don't them getting involve with what we recently know, especially how you told us how your father like to ring that bell of his." Gumball held out his hand

"Zach you didn't." Dipper said

"Relax he's not gonna miss it." Gumball said

"Give me that!" Pacifica grabs the Bell, threw it on the floor and then stomps over it until it's in pieces

"Hey I wasn't gonna ring it." Gumball said

Just then Estelle steps out of her house "Pacifica, Mr. Nook told my parents that it'll be a while for the movers to bring your things into the Guest Cottage. Until then would you and your friends like if Megan show you around, just as she did with me when I first came here."

 **(BGM: Persona 4 – New Days)**

Megan shakes Pacifica's hand "Welcome to Republic City Pacifica Northwest My mother asked me to show you around just as Lady Estelle told you, anyway my name is Megan Eliot I'm the class president."

As the tour begins Megan shows Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Gumball around the Neighborhood where Josh and his Family reside in. Megan then shows them the house some of the people live in "Here most of the residents have children some of them go to the Academy, one of the people you'll get to meet is Joshua Spencer."

Megan went up to the front yawn and rang the door, as the door opens and Adult Caucasian female with red hair

"Who's the M.I.L.F?" Gumball asked

"That _M.I.L.F_ is Joshua's mother Veronique Spencer she's one of the city's top Coordinators." Megan explains

"Coordinator?" Just then a Gardevoir appeared in front of Gumball "Oh she's that type of Coordinator."

Veronique then asked "Megan who's your friend?"

Megan said "Good afternoon Mrs. Spencer, this is Pacifica Northwest she'll be staying with Lady Estelle and her family for the time being; I'm showing her and her friends around the city. Is Joshua and Verona home?"

Veronique answered "Josh said he'll be at the mall he'll be back around 6pm."

"Mrs. Spencer I have a question, who else lives here?" Gumball asked

 **(BGM: Persona 4 - Like a dream come true)**

"I think I know who lives next to the Spencers." Mabel takes a look at the Mailbox "Stoppable, would that be Ron Stoppable?"

"You mean Kim's side kick?" Gumball asked

Dipper then corrected Gumball "You mean boyfriend and possibility her husband and the father of whatever kids they have."

"Huh? Kim and Ron together how is that possible?" Gumball asked

Pacifica said "What do you think her maiden name is Possible."

"Okay I'm gonna have a word with Ms. Call me, Beep me." Gumball walked up to the door and rang the doorbell

"Gumball, don't bother them." Darwin said

"Excuse me but I don't think Kim or Ron is home right now." Veronique said

 **(BGM: Sun Will Shine by Aso/Freddie Joachim)**

Meanwhile Verona and her sister Ronique step into the Pokémon Center and is greeted by Nurse Joy

Nurse Joy greeted Verona and her sister "Welcome Verona."

"Thanks Nurse Joy we came to pick up Ronique's Flareon and Mawile." Verona said

"Yes they are both in perfect health." Nurse Joy hands Ronique's Flareon and Mawile

"Flareon."

"Mawile."

Ronique said "Good to see you're both feeling better,"

Later on at the Republic City's shopping District

"There's so many people around here." Pacifica said

Stella said "We also have Junes Department Store downtown."

Anais asked "What's that?"

Loretta explains "It's like a shopping mall of sorts it's started in Japan located at the rural town of Inaba until they built another location here in Republic City in fact one of our classmate's mother is the manager there."

 **(BGM: Persona 4 – Junes Theme song)**

Oh cute that have their own theme." Said Gumball

Anais said "Well I kinda like it."

Loretta said "You're not the only one Anais; other kids like yourself enjoyed singing the Junes jingle."

"It's just not the same." Gumball said

"Gumball you really miss Penny?" Mabel asked

Gumball said "Maybe I should ask Penny to give me a farewell blow job."

"You would ask her to suck you off." Pacifica said

Gumball said "Oh don't act like you never gave Dipper a good suck!"

Pacifica started Blushing "Hey that's none of your business whatever happiness between me and Dipper stays between us okay!"

Loretta covers Anais' ears "Hey your sister can hear you talk about blowjobs and shit!"

"Sorry"

Now inside the Food Court an Old man called for Dipper and Mabel

 **(BGM: Persona 4 – Specialist)**

"Hey you with the shooting Star sweater and what's his name come over here for a sec."

Mabel asked "Do we know you?"

"Nope but I know your Grunkle Stan, the name's Rick Sanchez this here is my grandson Morty Smith."

"You know Grunkle Stan he never told us about you." Dipper said

"I wonder about that too, and I was never told he never told me about your other Uncle Ford. Anyway I had a talk with Stan and he told me that you guys met some Gem ladies?" Rick asked

"You mean the Crystal Gems and Steven, yes how come you asked." Mabel asked

Rick explains "I think I can help them track down these Onyx Gems."

"What's the catch old man?" Dipper demanded

"One of them show me a good time." Rick said

"Rick!" Morty yelled

"You dirty old man!" Pacifica yelled

 **(BGM: Going Crazy by Freddie Joachim)  
**  
"You're the one to talk, Solarian how many times you gave Dipper the Solarian version of the "Puff-Puff"?" Rick said

"Puff-Puff?" Pacifica said

Gumball explains "The Term Puff-Puff or Pafu-Pafu comes from the Japanese Onomatopoeia for a woman to rub her breasts in someone's face an act that I will never get to experience with Penny because I'm here and she's back in Elmore!"

"It's a term use when a woman rubs their what?!" Just then a pink Ki aura surrounds Pacifica and Rick pulled out his Meeseeks Box and a Mr. Meeseeks came out."

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks Look at me!"

"Take this hit for me." Rick said

"Can do!"

Just then Pacifica punched out Mr. Meeseeks sending him out of the food court where Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven sees him

"Oh my gosh what is that?" Pearl asked

"Hey are you okay?" Steven asked

"Yeah I feel great little boy Now I have to go away." Just then Mr. Meeseeks disappeared

"That's odd." Garnet said

 ** _Chapter 7  
_**  
After Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven entered the Food court Rick told them about his offer to help them

"You help us track down the Onyx-Gems?" Peridot said

"Hey I know about the Home world Gem's bad karma and Onyx-Zero and the other Onyx Gems is one of the Bad karmas, not killing them have come back 1,000 years later to haunt you." Rick said

"Damnit he got me!" Peridot said

Dipper asked "How can you help them out?"

Rick explains "I can build a device that can show of the map of the planet and can pin point where the other Onyx Gems so you guys can break them before they can be set freed." Just then Rick see someone right behind Mabel and is about to hit her with a chair "Mabel turned around."

Geoff same and grabbed the Chair from whoever tried to hit Mabel with it

"Let go!" Louise shouted

"You're going for Mabel's neck, you do know that's assault right?" Pearl said

Geoff stood in front of Mabel "You there what's your damage, Mabel didn't nothing to you!"

"This girl with the big boobs stole my voice!" Louise complained

"Huh?"

"That's ridicules just because Mabel sound like doesn't mean she stole your voice." Sophie said

"I got this bitch" Rebecca grabs Louise and tosses her in the trash can

"She didn't need to throw her like that." Pearl said

Rick said "Okay Morty and I should be going Dipper has my number I'll call when the device is ready."

Now back inside the Watterson's apartment Gumball and Darwin are in the living room watching something on TV when the doorbell ranged and Anais opens it "Oh I open the door because I assumed you were Tails."

"Hello there can we help you?" Darwin asked

Alain introduces himself "Hello there I'm Alain Stevenson I been asked to show you 3 around Knothole Village."

"Stevenson, are you related to another Two Tailed Fox name Trevis?" Gumball asked

"Yes that's my twin brother you guys met." Alain answered

Later that afternoon Alain lead Gumball, Darwin, Pacifica and Anais into Knothole Village they all see Dipper and Mabel at the Village entrance

Gumball said "Dipper, Mabel so you two been given this invite too."

 **(BGM: Xenoblade Chronicles - Colony 9)**

Dipper answered "Yes and we been told you guys will also be here."

As they enter the Village they came across Lisa Kamiya

"Hey I saw you at the Academy." Said Darwin

Alain said "You're right some of the Villagers have kids who go to School in the city and Lisa Kamiya is one of the Teachers, She's also my mother her family grew up in Hawaii."

"Your mom is also a Homeroom teacher?" Mabel asked

Gumball asked "So you're originally from Hawaii."

Lisa tries to remember "Hmm it's been awhile since we left home, me especially from what I can remember is a small Mobian village on the left side of Honolulu."

" She's a nice lady." Darwin said

Gumball said "Yes a bit a departure from Ms. Simian."

Alain explains "Well mom is not the only teacher who lives here; one of her younger sisters, my Material Aunt Ashley Valkyria teaches Grades 6-8 while Mom teaches 2nd - 4th Grade."

Dipper said "You seem to know some of the people here?

Alain explains "Most of my cousins is from here while my family live in Neon City."

 **(BGM: Persona 3 – Mistic)**

Just then a Yellow Hedgehog along with Nicolas enters the village "So this is Earth's version of Knothole Village."

Alain then turned around "I can see that you two are from Mobius, I didn't think would you come to a village full of Earth Born Mobians."

"Look Arron and I are here under Commander Taurus's orders since he knows one of your Material Uncle Soma Valkyria." Nicolas said

"Oh it's you again just what do you want?" Gumball asked

"Take it take Zach is it? My name is Arron Futon the Hedgehog we came to warn you that Onyx-Zero have located where Onyx-2 is." Arron said

"My Cousin Khloe told us what happened in Beach City, where they heading?" Alain asked

Arron answered "It's the Ruins of the town of Dimmesdale."

"Dimmesdale, Isn't that one of the towns that guy sacked and burned to the ground?" Gumball asked

Dipper said "Excuse me but I need to contact Steven and his 3 Aunts and let them know what you told us."

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	4. Vol 4 - Chapter 8 - Chapter 9

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 4

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 8_**

"My Cousin Khloe told us what happened in Beach City, where they heading?" Alain asked

Arron answered "It's the Ruins of the town of Dimmesdale."

"Dimmesdale, Isn't that one of the towns that got sacked and burned to the ground?" Gumball asked

Dipper said "Excuse me but I need to contact Steven and his 3 Aunts and let them know what you told us."

 **(BGM: Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax - Despair ~ Story/Sad Scene BGM)**

After Dipper contacted the Crystal Gems, Star and Marco they all were teleported to the ruins of Dimmesdale

"So this is one of the towns that got destroyed turned the war 5 years ago." Marco said while looking around

Star asked "Marco why towns like Middleton, Dimmesdale, Amity Park and Tremorton got sacked and destroyed during The Roanapur War?"

 **(BGM: Kara no Kyoukai Vol.5 - M05)**

"According to Ceyrano it was his idea of seeking retribution." Josh said

"Retribution for what?" Star asked

Pacifica answered "Astral told me about how his Grandfather Poleax asked the Justice League, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, XJ9 and Timmy Turner to help to put a top to Ceyrano who was secretly planning a coup against both the Solarian Council and the United earth Federation at the time. When Ceyrano declared war on the Federation his first act was to take revenge on Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, XJ9 and Timmy Turner when he order an attack on their respective hometowns. The Blue Guard manages to warn them but it still haven't keep their homes from turning into what we're standing at."

Star then notices some dark colored smudges on the walls "What's all of this on the walls."

"It's blood, Blood that been spill during the war. Arron said

 **(BGM: Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax -** **Decision Maker ~ Story/Tense Scene BGM)**

"Well Boo freaking hoo, who in hell cares?"

"The people who once called this town home, and just who are you 3?" Josh demanded

Pacifica answered "We see them back in Gravity Falls."

"Candac, Nexis, Yuan Hmmmmmm." Geoff notice that someone is missing "Hey you're missing someone."

"He's right I don't see Jason Methos why he's not with these guys?" Dipper asked

Yuan said "What my brother doesn't know that we're on Onyx-Zero's side."

"Great there are humans who have joined that monster." Peridot said

"Excuse me shorty but I'm not entirely human, I'm half demon." Candac said

"Then why you look human?" Peridot demanded

"He's not lying despite the human-like appearance we can sense that he had a Demon Aura around him." Alain said

Pacifica said "So you guys switch sides, and neither Jason nor Tobias know of this?"

"Tobias' faction is weak it won't stand a chance against Dario's Faction and you know what Dario is not human either." Yuan said

"So he's a demon in human form then." Alain assumed

"Not quite fox, I'm give you a hint Dario originated somewhere out in space in another dimension that exist parallel to Hurricane Star Prime." Yuan said

"We're not here to talk about this Dario Character we're here to keep Black-Pearl from freeing Onyx-2!" Peridot said

"That's if you can get pass us." Yuan said

"You 3 against all of us?"

 **(BGM: Ar Tonelico – Prayer)  
**  
Josh turned around and notice something "They are not alone."

Just then a group of grunts surrounded everyone "the Odsidans!" Peridot turned around

"That can't be we eliminated them long ago." Pearl said

Nicolas asked "what are they?"

Garnet answered "They are Onyx-Zero's soldiers, they are capable of fighting any Gem who oppose Onyx-Zero."

"It seems that some of who survived and now return to their master's side." Nicolas said

"Destroy the others but leave Pacifica to me, I'll kill her myself!" Nexis yelled

"Everyone split up!" Alain yelled

now with Mabel, Anais and Pacifica who found themselves inside what looks like a High School. "Now where are we?" Mable asked

Pacifica look around "I think we're inside what some school or what's left of it."

Anais said "You're right like we're inside the hall way of a High School after an earthquake hit it.

Pacifica looks around and notice it appeared to be dried blood stains "More battle Scars, looks like there have been fighting inside these walls."

"And now it'll be your grave site!" All 3 look to their right and see Nexis step out of the dust cloud as she charges in right at Pacifica; she slashes Pacifica on the right side of her torso causing her to be pinned to the wall "It's over Pacifica now you die!"

"No!" Mabel pulled out her Orbal Staff with a Shooting Star on the top of it " ** _Stone Blast_**!" Before Nexis could attack Pacifica A pile of rocks bursts upright at her face and Mabel jumps in front of Pacifica "You're that girl who looks like Pacifica, answer me do you want to kill her for, what reason you have to want to kill her?"

Nexis said "I don't need to explain myself to you; all I know is that as long as this half-breed lives I'll never take her place. As for you Mabel Pines get out of my way before I kill you along with Pacifica and the Rabbit!"

Mabel said "Anais stay with Pacifica."

Pacifica tries to get up "Mabel wait we don't know anything about her, she's insane."

Anais said "Don't try to move you're still hurt."

 **(BGM: P3 Fes - Mass Destruction -P3fes version-)**

8 of the Odsidan soldiers surrounded Peridot "It's the hated one who tried to seal our master away."

"Prepare for your punishment small one!"

one of the Odsidan soldiers punches Peridot right in her face followed by a kick to the chest and another one hammer punched her right in the back of her head

"Get up infidel we're not done beating you to death!" The 2nd Odsidan soldier grabs Peridot by her head was is about to punch to into a wall but Marco came at then with an aerial overhead heel kick causing the Odsidan soldier to let go of Peridot

"Peridot are you okay?" Marco asked

Peridot struggles to get to her feet "No does it look I'm alright!"

"Stay right there I have this." Marco turns his attention toward the Odsidan soldiers

"You think a mare human can cause harm to us Odsidan soldiers?"

"Our body is hard of steel!"

 **(BGM: Koutetsu Sangokushi - The power of fortune)**

"Hard as Steel huh, While my Martial Arts master has a move that can cut through that!" Marco raises his hand over hand and forms a razor sharp disk of energy " ** _KIENZAN_**!" AS Marco threw it one of the Odsidan Soldiers is sliced in half

"That's impossible!"

"What kind of fighting techniques these humans have been mastering?"

"You have two choices you go back to your master and tell to that he'll have not the Earth or you can slice in half." Marco said

"We'll do no such thing!"

"Now you're gonna die!"

" ** _Kienzan Rendan_**!" Marco then let loose several Kienzans at once and all 7 Odsidan soldiers are chopped up

"How can a human defeat them, Just who taught you all of that." Peridot demanded

Star explains "Marco recently joined The New Turtle School, a martial arts academy that been re-establishing by Krillin one of those Z-Fighter guys."

Meanwhile with Alain who finds himself inside a park "Looking for someone Mobian?"

Alain turned around and see Yuan "You're one of the guys who have decided to turn on Tobias and join Onyx-Zero. Answer me why betray your own brother? If he would to learn about your act of betrayal."

"I don't care about Tobias goal to finish what his dad started. All 3 of us see this Onyx-Zero someone who can actually bring the Federation to its needs. As for my brother, Jason has no place in it and neither does Tobias. we'll deal with them when the time comes. First I'll deal with you for now. " Yuan said

"Don't underestimate a Mobian's fighting ability you're dealing with an Aeromancer."

 **[Battle song: Ying Yang (Yu Vs. Adachi) from Persona 4 the Golden Animation]**

As Alain gathers the winds around his fist, Dipper is locked into a Battle with Jason

"Jason I had a feeling you would be here." Dipper said

"My reason is none of your concern Dipper!" Jason yelled

"You must know that your brother and the other two have turned on both you and Tobias, they have joined Onyx-zero." Dipper said

"You lying son of bitch! There's no way they'll betrayal the Reidial Clan!" Jason denied Dipper's claim

"Weather you believe me or not your own brother is not on the same side which you're on." Said Dipper

"Enough! I heard enough of your mouth! Time to die!"

 ** _"Shindouken!"_** Dipper rises into the air with a raising uppercut to Jason's jaw followed by a roundhouse kick to the chest sending Jason crashing into a wall

Jason fires a strong Ki blast from his right arm sending right at Dipper who counters with another Ki shot, as both Ki shots clash into each other the impact caused the dust to fly around. Out of nowhere Gumball came at Jason with a Tonfa right into his face breaking off two teeth

"Hey Jerk what's brings you here, you don't have any allies here." Gumball said

"Zach." Dipper looks to his right

"Hey I figured you would need back up." Gumball said

Jason gets back up "You Bastard, You broke my teeth!"

"That's not the only thing I'll break." Gumball then convert his two Tonfa's into twin Buster Rifles and open fire Jason quickly doges' the two laser beams that head for him

"Thanks for the help assist." Dipper runs toward Jason and lands a punch to his chest causing him to cough up blood, Jason tried to retaliate but Dipper grabs his arm and slams him into tree and stomps his foot into Jason's chest.

"Damnit Tobias must have sent him to look for us." Candac steps in "I help Jason?"

Jason said "I don't need help fighting Dipper; you can haven his Anthro friend!"

 ** _"Wind Dragon Might Cannon_** _!"_ A Blue energy blast shot knocks Yuan down into middle of the battle and Alain then jumps in between Dipper and Gumball

Jason look to his right "Yuan you're getting beaten by some Rodent?"

Yuan gets back up "Excuse me but this Rodent, one of those Aeromancers; you think you can do better?!"

"Your Ki power is the wind?" Dipper asked

Alain said "Yes It comes with my style of fighting; Dipper, Zach I'll make sure that this guy doesn't butt into your duel."

Ash then jumps in "And I'll deal with the other one"

Candac said "Another two Tailed Fox? Isn't Tails the only one?"

Ash corrected him "If you want to know my mother, sister and two of my Aunts are Two Tailed Types.

"Whatever" Candac Pulls out two Heat Hawks "I'm gonna hack one of those tails off!"

Back with Mabel, Anais and Pacifica, Mabel send out a large wad of lightning that's materialized into a sword and it drops down from the sky. Nexis back flips out of the way before the sword hit's the ground. Nexis sored toward Mabel with her heat claws and Mabel used her staff to block and replied each of Nexis' blows.

"I'm gonna tear those E size tits of yours to shreds!" As her claws heats up Nexis cuts the air letting out a red energy wave sending it right at Mabel who is able to doges it but got a cut on her right arm.

"Damnit Mabel is hurt" Anais said

Just then two men in Black armed with guns cornered Pacifica and Anais "Stand aside Anthro we're here to terminate that girl."

Out of nowhere Carl incapacitates one of the men with a Karate chop to the neck "Her life is not for your taken!"

In response the other grunt Aims his gun "D-Don't fuck with us Samurai! One more move and I'll shoot the rabbit!"

Just then Nicole grabs the 2nd man by his neck from behind "So you wanna shoot my daughter will you?" Nicole snaps the guy's neck and threw him into the floor

Anais ran over to her mother "Mom Gumball and the others ar-"

 **(BGM: DW-Gundam Reborn - Tense Situation)  
**  
"I already told your mother of the Situation, Anais-Chan give Miss Pacifica one of these." Carl hands Anais a Senzu Bean

"A bean!, are you trying to make jokes?!"

Nicole said "Hold on Anais this is special type of Bean called a Senzu when eaten, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest."

Anais gives Pacifica the Senzu Bean and Pacifica's wounds are quickly healed. Afterward Pacifica opened her eyes "I'm healed how?" she then look to her right "Nicole, Carl? "Anais where's Mable?" Pacifica asked

"She's righting that craze look alike." Anais said

Pacifica gets up "I'm going to help Mable out, Anais stay with Carl and your mother."

 **Chapter 9** ** __**

*In the meantime an anti-social goth name Dylan Beekler is looking around the remains looking for human remains until Mabel is send crash into the ground*

"Whoa!"

 **(BGM: DW-Gundam Reborn – Emergency)** ** _  
_**  
Nexis came and drove her knees into Mabel's chest

Nexis grabs a now bleeding Mabel by her blood covered sweater "You're dead!"

"No!" Out of nowhere Pacifica drops down and kicks Nexis force her to let go of Mable "I won't let you kill her, you psychopathic copy!"

"You're still alive Huh?"

"Never mind that!" Pacifica builds up Ki energy into her leg and swings her swing right at Nexis who doges it and then Pacifica's attack sliced a building in half. Then Pacifica thrusts her body, feet-first into Nexis sending her into the wall "That's was for that attack from behind." Pacifica then out a Senzu Bean from her right pocket "Here this will fix you up."

"Pacifica gave Mabel a Senzu Bean and her would her quickly healed, Afterward Mabel reopens her eyes "I'm okay…..Pacifica you're okay too, where Nexis?"

"We don't have to worry about her she'll be out of it for a while. It's odd that attack shouldn't be able to hurt someone like that." Pacifica said

Astral then enters the scene "As a Solarian you have something called a Zenkai Boost."

"Zankai Boost isn't that what a Saiyans got after their power increase after recovering from near fatal injuries?" Mabel asked

Poleax said "It's true the Saiyans also get a Zenkai Boost, This trait is not exclusive to Saiyans, we Solarians also get a Zenkai Boost."

"Hmmm Nexis did give me near fatal wound and after Anais gave me that Senzu Bean that's where I got this Zenkai Boost thing." Said Pacifica

Back with the battle Gumball cover Dipper some cover as Jason went blades swinging on Dipper, Gumball takes aim and quickly fires laser beams right at Jason who quickly doges them allowing Dipper to slam the hilt of his katana right to the chest. Dipper goes for an overhead slash but Jason blocks it as the impact cause the ground to crack around them

Jason slams his foot into Dipper's face knocking him into the floor "This is where you die!"

Out nowhere Pacifica extends her right arm and fires a small very fast, bullet-like beam of Ki from her index finger, which barrels down and pierces right through Jason's right leg. "Hey away from him!"

"What?"

"You heard her correctly!" Dipper quickly gets up and doges a Shoryuken right into Jason's chest giving him a badly burn mark on his chest

"Hey is Anais okay?" Gumball asked

Pacifica said "She's okay."

"She's with your mom and one of Geoff's friends." Mabel said

" ** _Tiger Break Kick_**!" Just then Josh came and twirl's his body at lethal speed as he extends his leg outward, The blow from Josh's attack sent Jason flying

"Hey Senpai we came to back you and these guys up!" Kanji along with Trevis, Ken and Tuddrussel jumps down, Yuan look to his right and see Carl, Nicole and Anais

Carl drew his Katana "Give yourselves up you're out numbered!"

"I would like to continue this fight but due to my brother being is that have to be until next time." As Jason, Yuan and Candac take off Dipper is about to go after them but is halted by Josh

"Don't, it might be a trap."

"You may be right about that." Dipper said

 **(BGM: DW-Gundam Reborn – Lens Flare)**

Just Star and Marco came around "Hey do you guys have more of those Senzu Beans?"

"Those grunts of Onyx-Zero did a number of Peridot." Star said

Carl hands then a Senzu Beam to give to Peridot, once Peridot ate the bean her wound are fully healed "I'm healed what is that Bean you gave me?"

"Just be grateful we decided to give you one, after the way you mistreated Miss Mabel and her brother." Carl said

"Now they are out of the way we should resume our mission." Alain said

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	5. Vol 5 - Chapter 10 - Chapter 11

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 5

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 10  
_**  
 **(BGM: Ar Tonelico – Brave Beat)**

Surrounded by Odsidan soldiers Geoff and Simon are force to fight their way through, Geoff Unleashes a powerful 3-hit slash chopping down three of the Odsidan Soldiers as Simon lift one up and tosses them into a whole bunch of them

Simon said "Damn there's just no end to these guys?"

"You're right everything we break them down they regenerate." Said Geoff

Just then a shockwave blows away a large group of Odsidan soldiers Geoff and Simon turned around and see what looks like Danny Phantom

"Hey isn't that Danny Phantom?" Simon asked

Geoff said "No that's not him, you there who are you?"

Josh then enters the scene "His name is Andrew Fenton, He's Danny Phantom's son."

"His son?" Geoff asked

"That's right Danny Phantom is my dad." Andrew said

Geoff then said "Josh Simon and I cornered Black-Pearl but these guys block the way."

Josh said "Yeah Pearl said that these Odsidan soldiers can regenerate themselves."

"Anyway did he come by himself?" Simon asked

"Nope there's 2 two others who decided to come with me despite me telling then not to." Andrew explains

[Now with Dipper's group, Alexis sees two small kids running away]

"Alexis you see something?" Khloe asked

"I thought I saw two kid just now." Alexis said

Unknown to anyone two Twins and their Fairy Godparents were following them "Who are they are why are they doing here?"

[Dipper then stopped for a moment]

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked

"I think we're being followed." Dipper said

Dipper and Mabel look around then went into a corner and see two fairies Wanda and Cosmo along with Tommy and Tammy Turner

Mabel pointed at "Dipper look Fairies and they are not the Disney kind."

Dipper asked "Okay who are you people and why were you following us?"

"Hold it right there?" Just then Jorgen Stood behind them and froze both Dipper and Mabel

"What the!"

" I can't move!"

 **(BGM: Persona 3 – Calamity)**

Just then, Ken took his Sword and rise right in Jorgen's back "You there let them go! Are you with the Foundation or are you on Onyx-Zero's side?"

Jorgen went for his wand but Finn jumps on top of Jorgen stabs him in the shoulders with his Finn Sword "Ohhhhhhhhhh! My shoulder!"

"Okay big guy who are you, what did you do to Dipper and Mabel and who are you working for?! The Foundation or Karasuman? Tell me before I hack your arm off!" Finn demanded

Suddenly Dipper breaks free and drew out his Katana and freed Mabel "You! I don't if you were sent here by Onyx-Zero, Bill or someone else you're making a big mistake attacking us!"

"He freed himself and the girl who are these guys?"

Dipper rushed toward Jorgen but Tommy took out his Xenoblade and repels Dipper's attack, Next Tommy turned to go for Finn but he took his sword out of Jorgen and He and Ken jumped back

"What are you think you're doing?" Dipper demanded

Tommy yelled "I won't let you harm him!"

"He attacked me and Mabel!"

 **(BGM: Sengoku Basara – Samurai Kings - Shut up** **** **Go to Hell)**

Both raise their swords at each other, Dipper makes a beeline forward Tommy letting out a Blue energy wave from his sword Tommy uses shield and blocks it. Tommy Dashes forward with a crimson light over his fist but Dipper grabs his fist then lands a punch to Tommy's face breaking off his bucktooth

"My Teeth! (Damnit he's strong just who is he, is he human or Metahuman and what's with the Birthmark didn't it just light up just now?)"

*Out of nowhere, Gumball comes in with energy claws extended from his Tonfas and slashed Tommy right in the chest*

"Tommy!"

"Zach where did you come from?" Dipper asked

Gumball answered "When you and Mabel didn't came back, I went looking for ya and see that you're in a fight. Now then LET'S NAIL THIS GUY!"

Before Gumball could make the first move Tammy stood in front of her injured Brother "Stop I won't let you kill my brother!"

 **(BGM: Sengoku Basara – Samurai Kings – ZipangU)**

"Hey, He and the big guy here were attacking my friends; this makes me think that you are with Onyx-Zero or the Reidial Faction." Gumball said

Just then Andrew, Geoff and Simon came around "Gumball isn't? Tommy and Tammy Turner are not your enemies and neither is Cosmo, Wanda or Jorgen. Tammy give your brother this." Andrew hands Tammy a Senzu Bean

"A bean? Are you trying to make a joke out of this Situation? Tommy need medical attention here, look he's bleeding!" Cosmo complained

"Who's this guy?" Dipper asked

Mabel explains "Claim down it's a Senzu Bean it will restore the consumer's energy and physical health."

Tommy ate the Senzu Bean and his wounds were healed

"Okay you two wanna explain why you two are here when I told there's no need for you two be follow me." Andrew asked

"Look Dimmesdale is our parents' hometown when was destroyed by Ceyrano's forces 5 years ago." Tommy said

Then Andrew said "Your parents are not the only who lost their hometown during the war, What matters that they got everyone out of the city before everything gone downhill."

"Okay but what about this guy here, how we know if he's with the bad guys?" Finn was about to swing at Jorgen but then Juniper Lee came and kicks his sword out of his hand "Hey who's the chick that just kicked my sword out of my hand!?"

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Jake said "Hey Finn saw that guy attacked our buds."

Jorgen stood up "Look talking yellow dog no harm wasn't going to come to Dipper or Mabel I only immobilize them so I can erase the twins' memory and send them away from here."

"What?!" Jake yelled

"Erase our memory and send us away why?" Dipper asked

"Someone had better explain before we go Mass Destruction on this guy's butt." Jake said

 **(BGM: Megaman X/Rockman X – Command Missions - Place of Oblivion)  
**  
just then, Josh enters the scene "Jake stand down, I had a feeling something was wrong when I heard yelling."

Jorgen Pointed at Gumball "You can blame the Blue cat."

Just then Nicole grabs Jorgen's arm "I will send you to hell and back!"

"Someone save me from the Yandere Mother Cat!"

"Excuse me but Mrs. Watterson no Yandere she's a Tsundere." Said Dipper

Wanda demanded "You unhand Jorgen before you break his arm off."

"Make me!" Nicole yelled

"Hey how about I call Tommy and Tammy's father and I'll explain things to you guys." Josh goes for his Smartphone and seconds later Timmy explain to the others about Wanda and Cosmo and the role Jorgen play

Dipper recall what he was told "So Wanda and Cosmo were your Godparents when you were 8 years old but now they are your son and daughter's Godparents."

"And what's with GI Jerk here?" Finn asked

Juniper explains "Jorgen here is in charge of making sure that every Godparent follows Da Rules."

Dipper said "Look Jorgen we're not gonna go and blab to everyone about Tommy and Tammy's Godparents. Beside my sister and I have seen stuff similar to this around Gravity Falls two years ago. Wanda and Cosmo are no different."

"And I'm sorry for trying to chop cut down Tommy we assumed that they were with Onyx-Zero or the Reidial Faction." Said Gumball

 **(BGM: Megaman X/Rockman X – Command Missions –Sadness and Regret I)**

Mabel asked "Mr. Turner if Wanda and Cosmo are able to grant wishes to their god kids how come Tommy and Tammy never ask Wanda and Cosmo to undo the damage cause by the War 5 years ago?"

Alain said "That would be Impossible to make Mabel-San, I highly doubt that these two are capable of granting a wish like that."

"Or better yet wish back all were killed during the war." Gumball said

(Timmy said "I tried to asked to Wanda and Cosmo but their magic can revive the dead. And besides after the war Samuel and Jamie helped me gather the Wishing Orbs to bring back the citizens who were killed during the war.)

"Wishing Orbs? Don't you mean Dragon Balls?" Gumball asked

Josh explains "The Wishing Orbs are like the Dragon Balls but they were not made by a Namekian, the Wishing Orbs were made by founders of Care-A-Lot True Heart and Nobel Heart."

"You mean they did what the Namekians did a made their own version to the Dragon Balls?" Gumball asked

Josh explains "The Wishing Orbs look like the Earth Dragon Balls but they are in a Blue Color and instead of a Star they have a number on it. On like the Namekian Dragon Ball you can be granted 3 wish and instead of a Dragon like Shenron and Puronga, a giant Star known as the Wishing Star is summoned."

"Why are we just hearing about these right now, Kitty could have gather these Blue wishing Orbs to bring back that Waterboy who was killed?" Gumball said

Dipper asked "Josh can I ask you something, how come no one else knows about these Wishing Orbs until now?"

"Not many know of that the Wishing Orbs exist. And I already know about Eric the Water boy, Zach you do know that he died long before Kitty mated with Jason and gave birth to Julie and Marisa right." Josh said

"What that has do with if not being able to Wish back Kitty's Crush?" Gumball asked

Answer explains "Like the Dragon Balls the Wishing Orbs have their rule and restrictions, from what I heard Eric was killed two years before Julie and Marisa were born, that meaning a person or a group of people had to been dead for over a year, two years doesn't count."

"Well that idea is scrapped." Gumball said

"Also one of those rules state that an evil person or group CANNOT lay their hands on the Wishing Orbs or make a wish. The Wishing Star will never grant a Wish to an person who is pure evil." Andrew said

"And we don't have to worry about something like Negative energy or anything, Rick told about me and Dipper about Alternated universe where the Old Kai once warned the Z-Fighters not to overuse the Dragon Balls." Mabel asked

"Nope True Heart and Nobel Heart place a safe guard in order to pervert something similar to that from happing to the Wishing Orbs." Josh said

"That's good like Rick said we don't wanna a Shadow Dragon Saga 2.0 in this reality." Dipper said

Morty said "Okay how about asking Wanda and Cosmo or this Wishing Star to get rid of both of Foundation Factions as well as the Onyx-Gems, Karasuman and the Revenants."

Star said "Morty, that wish is also impossible even for fairies from another Dimension."

"The same goes for the Wishing Star." Josh said

Morty asked "Why not? Don't you think that the Earth, Our Dimension had enough of the fighting, Rick help me out here."

Rick said "I do not do Magic and you know that Morty."

Morty's question reminded Timmy about something ("That reminded me something Morty I tried to wish for something similar to what you had in mind, I asked for wish for all evil to disappear from existence but their magic is not powerful enough to do that.")

Jorgen said "You're right Timmy Turner, Making a wish like that is beyond our wish granting capabilities not even the rulers of Fairy World have that power."

Alain said "And using the Wishing orbs and asking the Wishing Star for a wish like that is also out of the question as well like Shenron the Wishing Star cannot grant wishes that are beyond the powers of its creators which is True Heart and Nobel Heart."

Morty began yelling "What is the point of granting wishes to people and god kids if there are certain wishes are beyond the power of those to grant them or the creator. I say that is complete bullshit!"

Trevis then Karate chops Morty from behind knocking him out cold

 ** _Chapter 11_**

Now on the mountainside the group came across a steel do with the word forbidden in Japanese

"This must be the place and it looks like it had not been broken into." *Out of nowhere someone came out Ken with a flying kick but he stops the guy's attack with on hand, the attacker broke free and flip back

"Hey, who are you?"

Tommy recognizes the person "I have seen him around here before."

Ken said "Chill for a moment we are not here to fight anyone or try to open that door."

"How I know for sure?"

Robert steps in "I can trust me after all I too trained in the Kyokugen Karate Fighting Style."

"Wait you're a practitioner of Kyokugen what form?"

Robert answered "The Ryugeki form"

Ash asked "So you know Kyokugen Karate what is your name?"

Mark introduces himself "It's Mark I'm from Republic City."

Ken asked "You're from Republic City what School you go to?"

Mark replied "Well it's not any of the two Academies; I attend a Public High School found in Republic City's uptown."

"I see you out here before what were you doing here?" Tommy asked

Mark said "Like any other martial artist would do while in here to train and improve my skills, that is until I saw someone trying to blast this door open."

"It has to be Black-Pearl." Peridot said

Josh said "I highly doubt she would come alone, Mark what do this person look like?"

Mark answered "I don't know the guy's name but he's short, all green wears some kind of battle armor and have four eyes."

Trevis said "That's Guldo of the Ginyu Force."

Mark said "That's his name, anyway I managed to defend him off but he's going to come back."

"So you have been guarding this door." Alain said

 **(BGM: Tales of the Abyss – Confrontation)  
**  
Guido look behind a large rock "It's that boy in the Orange Gi and he has back up this time."

Mark look to his right "I knew you would jump back in here."

"So Black-Pearl would send another one of those Revenants to do Onyx-Zero's dirty work for him?" Peridot said

Pearl drew out her spear "you're not opening this door; the last thing we want is another one of the Onyx Gems to be set freed."

Marco said "He's only one guy why don't we take him down."

Dipper and Gumball charges right at him but Guldo used his Time Freeze and the two are stopped in their tracks, Next Guldo appeared behind Gumball and un Freeze time.

"What the what?" Gumball looked confused

Dipper Look behind his shoulders "How did he get over there so quick?"

"Hey, he's cheating using time stop to trick people!" Cosmo yelled

Guldo turned around "Who say that!?"

"Zach he's distracted let's go!"

Gumball slams his fist into Guldo's gut and Dipper jumps over Gumball with a flying kick sending Guldo flying, As this fight drags on Peridot noticed Recoome getting ready to use his Easer Gun at the door "Crap another one HEY YOU IDIOTS! Forget that four eyed freak there's another one you really need to deal with!"

Finn see who it is "It's that Recoome guy from before!"

 ** _"Recoome Eraser Gun!"_** Recoome opens his mouth a fires a beam of Ki at the door and blows it up

"Damn it all!"

As the smoke clears everyone see an oversize Male with a Mohawk with a Gem on his chest "I'm free!"

Recoome said "Your brothers had me and Guldo spring you out."

Onyx-2 look to his right "Onyx-Zero and 1 are now free from their imprisonment too, very well then I shall go to them."

"You are not going anywhere!" Peridot tried to attack but Onyx-2 grabbed her foot and tosses her into a tree

Ony-2 coldly stared right at her "You I remember you back on the Gems home world, you're the one of the Gems to sealed us away, we still owe you some pain for being one of the Gems who sealed us away long ago He then grabs Peridot by her neck with the intent of choking her to death

 **(BGM: Tales of the Abyss - The arrow was shot)**

Steven cried "We cannot let him hurt her!"

"Get back! **_Air Vortex!_** " Alain send out a spinning funnel of wind right at Onyx-2 knocking him into the ground and letting go of Peridot "Are you okay?" He asked

Peridot spits out blood "Foolish Rodent you should have dealt a fatal blow to the guy instead of worrying about me."

Star said "That would not sit well with Steven."

Tommy concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right index finger and then launches a large Horizontal version of the Hiryu Shoten Ha followed by an intense Blast of concentrated energy **_"Hissatsu Hishou Kouryuu Ha!"_**

Tammy launches multiple energy burst in a spread fashion **_"Gallant Barrage!"_**

Geoff places his Ki right into the fists, does a two-handed fist blast " ** _Destruction Cannon!_** "

Ken gathers Ki into his fist and sends out a strong Ki Blast **_"Revenge of the Sliver Tiger!"_**

All four energy attacks head right for Onyx-2 but he formed an energy shield around him, in which shield himself from all four attacks

"Did they get him?" Mabel asked

Peridot scoffed "Fool it will take more than four Ki blast attacks to bring him down."

As the smoke clears Onyx-2 still stands "I have no time to be fighting a bunch of children, I must join my brothers!" Onyx-2 raises his right hand and he along with Recoome and Guldo take off

 **(BGM: Tales of the Abyss – Serious)**

"Now what?" Gumball asked

Josh said "Now that Onyx-2 is free they may be on their way to fine the Location of Onyx-3."

"What about Grunkle Stan's friend Rick he did said he'll help us right?" Mabel said

Rick said "Oh yeah about that I gonna need time for work on my device."

"Under what reason!?" Peridot demanded

 **(BGM: Mekakucity Actors – Koyasudo)**

Back in Republic City everyone see Morty's parents speaking with Tom Nook

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith I'm happy to say that your apartment is ready for you to move right in." Tom Nook said

Mabel asked "Morty why your mom and dad are buying apartment here when you guys live in another town."

Morty tried to explain "Yeah it's hard to explain that part."

Rick steps in "Apparently someone accused Jerry of sealing his surname which is Smith."

"Huh? What kind of nut case would accuse Mr. Smith for that?" Gumball asked

Jerry said "I don't know but all that I know is that he tried to shoot me just because our last name is also Smith."

"Well it'll be less trouble if you go to the police and tell them about this guy." Beth said

"Relax Beth it'll be until the heat dies down back home or Summer and later Morty starts their first year of collage whichever comes first." Jerry said

"Excuse me but your pity problems is delaying your Father-in-Law." Peridot said

"Hey this is my problem not Rick's." Jerry said

"Whatever Jerry because of this relocation I'll have to restart what I'm doing." Said Rick

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	6. Vol 6 - Chapter 12 - Chapter 13

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 6

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 12_**

 **(BGM: Mekakucity Actors – Koyasudo)**

The next day two boys step out of the bus "Here we are Beavis huh, huh, huh, huh."

"Yeah Republic City rules heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Meanwhile at Junes Food Court Dylan called out for Mabel and Pacifica "Hey you're those two who were fighting in those ruins the other day."

"And who are you?" Pacifica asked

Dylan introduces herself "The name's Dylan Beekler."  
 **  
**Mabel asked "Wait you were during t the ruins, just what were you doing there by yourself and who came with you?

"He's right behind you?"

Pacifica and Mabel turned around and see Golan the Insatiable carrying a bag of human and Mobian skulls "Hey who's the Blonde, the girl with the boobs?"

"Are those skulls, What planet you came from?" Pacifica asked

Dylan barked at Pacifica "Hey Golan is not some Alien from another planet like those Saiyans and Namekians; he's a demigod warlord who reigned the dimension of Gkruool."

"He's from another Dimension like Star and Finn?" Mabel asked

Just then Beavis feel up Pacifica from behind this cause her to kick Beavis right into the wall "Keep your hands to yourself!" Pacifica then takes her leave

"Real Smooth Beavis." Butthead said

Following morning Dipper and Mable are on their way to School

"So some guy who's in his 20's just grabbed on Pacifica's butt?" Dipper said

"Yeah and this guy has the word "Metallica" on his shirt." Mabel said

"It's you again."

Mabel turned around and sees Dylan wearing the same School Uniform as she is "D-Dylan?"

Dipper asked "Okay who's this and when you know her?"

Mabel explains "Pacifica and I met her and some guy named Golan at Junes the other day. They were also in the ruins digging up Human and Mobian skulls for some odd reason."

"Hey those Skulls you and your friend are digging up maybe someone's family member." Dipper said

Dylan said "I don't see anyone looking for their Relative's reminds?"

Dipper said "Even if they weren't, that's not the point!"

"Forget Dipper who knows what she and her friend did with them, let's be nice seeing Dylan but we need to go before the bell rings."

Now inside the Mr. Bothered's classroom Dipper and Mabel ran inside before Mr. Bothered saw them

Gumball asked "what kept ya?"

Mabel answered "We ran into that Goth girl from before."

Just then Mr. Bothered steps inside "Alright everyone it looks like we got another newcomer joining us, this little Goth not only got herself kicked out of her old School it also caused her mother and older sister to move out of Oak Grove. Okay now in here you anti-social Goth and introduce yourself."

Mabel and Pacifica look onward and Dylan enters the classroom "It's you!" They both said

Mr. Bothered asked "Let me guess you ran into this Goth here?"

Mabel explains "We met her the other day sir."

-  
Later on

"Hey what's with these Uniforms it's like I'm in one of those Japanese Animes that takes place inside a School in Japan?" Dylan asked

Gumball said "Get used to it everyone who goes here wears that."

Mable asked "So Dylan what did you did to get kicked out of your old School?"

Dylan answered "I taught this girl I lesson that's why?"

Dipper said "Whatever you did don't think you can try that here in this school they have a thing called a Discipline Committee."

"Ha you think I'm scared of a bunch of guys who kiss up to the headmaster?" Dylan mocked

Male Student said "Hey you none of Discipline Committee members kiss up to the Headmaster."

Female Student said "Yeah they are handpicked by the Class President."

Dylan assumed "So they kiss the ass of this Class President then."

Another Male Student said "Hey keep, your perverted commends to yourself."

Later that Afternoon at the Smith's Apartment

Golan asked "Hey who's the Flat Chest here?"

Summer shouted "Flat chest, you see here I'm a girl with a size A breast!"

"Whoa Summer we don't need to know about your Breast Size." Rick said

Morty asked "Rick who's that guy with the horns?

Dylan steps in "I'll tell you he's Golan the Insatiable."

Rick said "I heard of this guy, so what brings him from the dimension of Gkruool."

Mabel steps in "I'll explain that it turned out that Dylan here summoned him from a book she founded."

"So how's your device doing?" Gumball asked

Rick explains "I'm almost done I just been a power source."

"What kind of power source?" Dipper asked

"I need a Power Crystal duh like one of those Chaos Emeralds." Rick said

Butthead then came around "Excuse me we have what you're looking for."

Beavis said "Yeah, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh."

Pacifica look to her right "You're those boys from before!"

Rick held Pacifica "Wait a sec before you blast these two I want to proof."

Butthead pulled on a Blue Chaos Emerald from his pocket "We found this in the city dumb."

"Oh shit these two manage to fine one of those Chaos Emeralds!" Rick said

Pacifica said "Okay let Rick use that and you two can talk your leave."

"Heh, heh, heh we'll give it to the old man in return that girl behind you show us her boobs." Beavis said

Pacifica turned around and see Summer right behind her "You want her to flash herself?"

"Yeah huh, huh, huh, huh, huh." Butthead said

"Show us your boobs!" Beavis said

"What do those two think I am Bulma, No way!" Summer said

"Ahhh come on it's not like you didn't do that for your boyfriend." Dylan said

"That's just it only my boyfriend gets to see these; those guys need to fine another power source for Grandpa Rick." Summer said

"We have no time for you to shield yourself!" Peridot lift up Summer's tank top exposing her boobs in front of Beavis and Butthead

"NO!" Summer screamed

"YES!" Beavis and Butthead screamed

Butthead hands the Chaos Emerald over to Rick "Here you go old dude."

"Thanks for the view heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Beavis said

"Why you little!" Summer put Peridot in a headlock "Flashing my chest in front of those two what's wrong with you!?"

"What's done is done suck it up." Said Dylan

"Never!" Summer yelled

 **(BGM Megaman 8/Rockman 8 – Stage Select)**

Once Rick place the Chaos Emerald into the Power core he then actives his device that displays a map of the entire planet "Okay according to my device the next location is in Norrisville."

"Norrisville isn't that the town that girl who came here a year ago is from?" Alfred asked

 **(BGM: Muramasa Rebirth - Scenic Beauty-A)  
**  
Later on a Kounochi arrived in Norrisville, a Pokemorph Braixen named Senna is seen on the roof top*

"So this is the city that Human Ninja that said have protected this city for 800 years?" Senna looks around

"Nechan!"

Senna turned around and sees another Kounochi, a Pokemorph Fennekin named Azami "Azami, You followed me?"

Azami lands right next to her sister "I am sorry Nechan! I wanted to see this Norrisville Ninja, is it true that's it's the same ninja from over 800 years ago?"

Senna said "I doubt that Azami-Chan, no Shinobi Human or non-human can live for 800 years. Even our father said that."

"How is that possible?" Azami said

Just then a Mobian Hybrid named Jenifa drops down from the sky "That is because the citizens of Norrisville do not know is that a new ninja is selected every four years."

Azami asked "Four years that is the number of years that is in an American High School Jenifa Senpai who is the Current Ninja?"

Jenifa replied "No one knows however, it is best that to ask him that if we see him, let's hope that Alain-San and the others get here." Jenifa said

"In case you have not been told Norrisville has a Ninja protecting them for the past 800 years." Jerry said

Peridot rolled her eyes "Ninja or not no, humans cannot live for 800 years."

Rick said "She may be right Jerry whoever think are dumb as shit."

Josh turned around "Hey Heidi lives in Norrisville."

Rick held up his hands "Whoa ease up Josh I did not mean to dis your girlfriend."

Megan asked "You have a lady friend Joshua?"

Kanji asked "really, why did you never tell us?"

"Wait a sec, we didn't made it official anyway It was a year ago." Josh said

Steven asked "Heidi where did I hear that name before?"

Axe Cop answers "She's the guest announcer at that Contest in Beach City."

"Oh yeah thanks Axe Cop?"

Finn asked "Wait a sec why Axe Cop is here?"

Axe Cop said "I heard there are some Bad guys in Norrisville therefore."

"You plan to chop their heads off." Jake said

Jerry asked "Huh, what kind of cop goes and chop the heads of Bad guys?"

"I'm no normal Cop as you can tell Mr. Smith."

 **(BGM: Samurai Champloo Music Records 'Playlist' – Offers)  
**  
Mabel then looks to her right "Dylan what brings you here?"

"Louise is the main reason." Summer pointed out to Point

"It's you." Dipper got up

Geoff stood right in front of Louise "You again, look we don't want any trouble from you."

"She's with me." Dylan said

"That's good she made a friend." Pearl said

"Oh she's more than Dylan's friend." Golan said

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked

Morty explains "I think Dylan and Louise are lovers….. you know the whole Yuri thing."

"Ohhhhh it's like that." Pearl asked

Louise elbow Morty in the chest "Hey I'm not some faggot!"

"I didn't say you're Gay, I use the term Yuri, Jargon term for lesbian content or girl love." Morty explains

"You said it means Lesbian, that's a word for a girl who is gay." Louise yelled

"Well you know in Japan the term denotes a broader spectrum of attraction between women!" Morty yelled

"Give it a rest Morty I don't think Bunny ears understand" Rick said

Geoff sat next to Mabel "I'm stay next to Mabel, I don't trust that girl."

"Finn contact Johnny and let him know we're ready."

Shortly after The Chojin Senshi head onboard the Soaring Falcon when Beavis and Butthead came around

"Check it out Beavis."

"Cool that's a big ship right there Butthead."

"We should hop on board."

"Yeah this is gonna be cool butthead."

As Beavis and Butthead head onboard a Logan Barry Bush ran pass them "Out of my way!"

"Watch where you going bunghole?" Butthead said

Marco then turned around "What did you call me?"

"Not you, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh it was some other dude who ran pass us." Butthead explains

Star sees Golan behind Dylan "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What that troublemaker doing on Earth!?"

Golan barked back "You're calling me the troublemaker, and the same can be said about you Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni!"

Star said "My parents send me to Earth what is your excuse?"

Pacifica Pointed to Dylan "This girl here is the reason a war god from Gkruool is here on Earth."

Finn said "So Me, Jake, Star and BMO are not the only ones who came to Earth?"

Golan asked "What dimension these three are from?"

Jake said "Excuse me but we are from OOO."

Golan asked "What kind of name is that?"

Rick explains "Hey in case you didn't know this but the Earth of Hurricane Star Prime Universe is connected to four Main Dimensions, 5 if you count the one Goku and the Z -Fighters are from."

Finn said "So there's OOO where me, Jake and BMO are from."

Marco said "Star's home Dimension Mewni."

Dipper said "Golan's home Dimension Gkruool."

Josh said "And Bentai's home Dimension Equestria."

Verona asked "So what is the name of the Dimension the Z-Fighters are from?"

"Hey have any of you guys seen some Bunghole to knocked me and Butthead just now?" Beavis asked

"Noooo why are you talking about?" Star asked

"Come on Beavis let's fine that bunghole and kick his ass." Butthead said

"Hey don't do anything nuts on this ship!" Finn yelled

 ** _Chapter 13  
_**  
 **(BGM: Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Saa Kanadeyou)  
**  
Beavis and Butthead walked around looking for Logan Barry Bush "Hey bunghole where're you're hiding at!" Butthead holds a wooden bat in both hands

"Yeah we wanna talk to you heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Beavis is also holding a wooden bat

Gumball and Darwin watches as the two idiots look around the ship "Darwin who's this Bunghole they're talking about?"

"I'll ask them." Excuse me but who's this Bunghole you're talking about?"

Beavis and Butthead turned around "Cool a Fish with legs." Butthead said

"He didn't get your attention so you two can stare at his legs, just who is this Bunghole?" Gumball demanded

Butthead answered "I don't know Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh."

"We don't know his name we just called him a Bunghole, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Beavis said

"Okay just what is this guy looks like?" Gumball asked

"He has yellow hair like Beavis, has tan skin." Butthead said

"He's wearing blue pants and a red sweater." Beavis said

Morty then said "Hey I think I saw someone like that in the hall away I asked what's he doing here but he just took off, I heard his Student ID and his name is Logan Barry Bush."

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh you said Bush." Butthead laughed

"Yeah, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Beavis also laughed

"What's so funny about the guy's last name?" Morty asked

Gumball explains "When you said Bush, they think you were talking about the large amount of hair that girls offer have."

"What?! That's not what I mean by Bush!" Morty yelled

"Well you said it." Said Butthead

"Wait Butthead Morty here said he's in the halls!" Beavis and Butthead ran into the hall way

"Come on out Logan Barry Bush we got a present for you, huh, huh, huh, huh huh Bush." Butthead said

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh"

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	7. Vol 7 - Chapter 14 - Chapter 16

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 7

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 14  
_**  
Summer shouted "Don't you even think it you pervert!"

She then take one of the Bats Beavis and Butthead had and knock Logan out causing him to pull out of Louise and he

Mabel then entered the room "Summer what happened?"

Summer said "Mabel get some rope so I can tie this asshole!" Now turned toward Beavis and Butthead "As for you two, go somewhere!"

Moments later Josh and Alain sees Summer tying Logan to a chair "Uhhh Summer who is this and who he has his pants off?" Josh asked

Summer explains "I caught this jigalow right on top of Louise."

"He was what? Who is Logan?" Josh asked

"He's 17 like me." Summer said

"Hey we saw him first." Butthead said

Beavis said "Yeah don't take credit for something we found out first."

"Then why did two didn't step in and stop this guy from having his way with her? As one of the Adults here you could have pulled this jigalow off her, as far as I know he might have force himself on her." Summer said

"Hey did you really force yourself on Louise?" Josh asked

Logan said "Hey it was consensual, I didn't rape her."

Summer said "Oh really, try saying that to her Uncle, Johnny can you make a detour to the T.U.F.F Skycarrier."

"Louise had an Uncle?" Logan asked

"Kinda his name is Sterling Archer he's one of T.U.F.F's Human Field Agents." Summer explains

Later on onboard the T.U.F.F Skycarrier "This is the TUFF Skycarrier what they do rip off S.H.I.E.L.D?" Logan asked

Just then Candace steps in "Actually the people who built the Helicarrier also built the Skycarrier so it's not entirely a rip off as you claim it to be. So who's this guy?"

Summer explains "Candace have you seen Sterling Archer, this guy Logan Barry Bush-"

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh you said Bush." Butthead said

"Bush heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Beavis laughed

"Shut up! Stop laughing! Bush is my Last name she's not talking about the hair that's in between the legs of most girl." Logan yelled

"Shut up bunghole you're the one who had your pants down doing some 14 year old girl with Bunny ears." Butthead said

"What did he say he did?" Candace asked

"He scored with Louise, I bet he had a shifty heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Beavis said

"You how old are you!?" Candace demanded

"I'm 17 why?" Logan asked

"I never said this other than my brothers but…..You're so busted! Isabelle can you get Sterling here."

"Isabelle, who's that Butthead?" Beavis asked

Butthead answered "I think that's the name of that girl dog that just left the room."

Isabelle got on the intercom "Mr. Archer could you come to the docking bay."  
Moment later Archer and Lana went over to the docking bay "Okay why I'm being called here?"

Summer dragged Logan cross the floor "Mr. Archer moments ago this jigalow was right on top of Louise with his pants down." Summer pointed to Beavis and Butthead "And these two idiots saw him and didn't even try to stop him."

"Hey If I'm going down for that I'm taking that Goth girl with me!"

Golan steps in "Nice try but Louise's parents already know about Dylan."

"Huh?"

"Okay I think I have an answer for this." Archer pulled out his gun and aims it right at Logan's penis

"YES!" Beavis and Butthead yelled

Lana grabs Archer's Gun "Whoa Archer, instead of you dealing with this guy, call Bob and Linda and tell them what you been told."

"Fine Lana just don't say anything of Bob decides to do what I was planning to do." Archer grab his cell phone

======================================================================================================= _  
_ _ **"What a second Logan and Louise, I can't seem to put my head around that." Vincent said**_

 _ **"Yeah I know the changes in the timeline may be off for example Logan getting caught with Louise." Trunks said  
**_ =======================================================================================================

Later on Bob and Linda were teleported to the Skycarrier.

"HE DID WHAT WITH LOUISE?!" Bob yelled

"He forced him off on Louise. I should have warned her when she went through the body changes." Linda said

"Well it's too late now." Butthead said

"Yeah he took her Virginity!" Beavis

"More like his stole her Virginity, Sterling give me your gun, I'm gonna shoot this punk's nuts off." Linda asked

"Yeah shoot him in the nads!" Beavis yelled

 **(BGM: Megaman X7/Rockman X7 - Theme Of Signas)**

Just then Cynthia Hopedale steps in "Hold on before you decide to pass judgement on the boy talk to his parents first, in the meantime I'll have the sickbay doctor check on Louise."

"Okay we'll leave Louise here and we'll be on our way then." Josh said

=======================================================================================================  
 ** _Nel asked "So what did happen to Logan from there?"_**

 ** _Trunks explains "Linda did called his mother Cynthia Bush and told him what happened, As you can she wasn't too happy at what her son did, however Malory joined in and had Logan sign a contract stating that he cannot being around Louise until she's 21, if he does Sterling, Bob and Linda have the illegal right to kick his ass."_**

 ** _Vincent said "Himmm Logan isn't the type that gonna let some contract come in between him and Louise."_**

 ** _"Well it'll be his butt if he get caught again." Nel said_** _  
_========================================================================================================  
Later on afternoon after the Soaring Falcon enters Norrisville's air space Josh and Steven used instant Transmission and teleported into Norrisville, after using Instant Transmission Josh fines himself in front of Norrisville High as the bell rings the Students are left out for the day

Steven see the other Norrisville high Students leaving the school "It's after school for these guys?"

Josh said "The School Hours here are different from the Academy; they let us out at 4:30 PM."

Steven said "Ohhhhh so how can we fine Heidi within all these people?"

"We'll ask around."

Steven Look to his left "Hey there you know Heidi?"

"Heidi who?"

Josh asked "Excuse me my name is Joshua Spencer and this Steven Universe we're looking for Heidi Weinerman so you know her, if not we'll ask someone else."

"Ohhh that Heidi I never met her in person but I have seen her doing her Me-Cast. You may find her in the AV Room getting her things ready to go home. You need to ask Principal Slimovitz if you can go inside first."

"Thank you."

Josh and Steven spots Principal Slimovitz getting into his car "Excuse Mr. Slimovitz?"

Principal Slimovitz Turned around "You're new what do you want?"

Josh introduces himself "I am Joshua Spencer do you know if Heidi Weinerman is still inside the School."

Principal Slimovitz asked "You're a friend of hers or something?"

Steven said "She was the guest announcer at the skateboard contest in Beach City last weekend."

Josh explains "I met her when she was in Republic City a year ago. One of the Students told us that she could still be in the AV Room. With your permission, can Steven and I go inside?"

Principal Slimovitz said "Okay I will have to see if anyone in still in the office."

Minutes later inside the AV Room Josh explains to Heidi about Onyx-Zero and the Situation they are in

"I'm sorry Josh I don't know how to contact the Ninja for you, he normally shows up whenever the town is attacked." Said Heidi

Peridot said "This is a waste of time speaking to this Solarian Half-Breed."

Heidi said "Hey, even if I am half-Solarian that does not change anything about me."

*Now back onboard the Soaring Falcon*

Heidi asked "Josh does your family owns this ship?"

Josh said "Not really, Johnny Lewis's grandfather is the man who design and built it."

Ronique then came over "you must be the girl my brother told us about."

"Mawile."

Josh asked "About that, Heidi does your brother know that he's also Half-Solarian?"

Heidi answered "No, I have not told Howard that. Beside something like that would freak him out knowing that someone in our Family is Solarian."

Verona said "And since your Father is half-Solarian, he doesn't know either."

Rick said "My guess that one of Heidi and Howard's grandparents is Solarian and the other is human."

"Well Pacifica never heard about her Solarian bloodline until some comet Passover Earth and awaken her Solarian genes." Gumball said

Later that day at the Weinerman residents Heidi show Josh to her room "This is where I do most of my Me-Cast when I am not at School or out in public."

Alfred take a look at the equipment "Nice are you like one of those Youtubers like PeanutButterGamer or Markiplier?"

Heidi said "I don't live stream myself playing video games."

Verona asked "And how we get a message out to this Ninja?"

Heidi said "I already told you I do not know how to contact the Ninja."

"So there's no way to contact him?" Alden asked

Just then Heidi's brother Howard enters the room "Okay who are you people and why are you in my sister's room?"

Josh said "You must be Heidi's younger brother Howard, I'm Josh Spencer I met your sister a year ago when she was in Republic City."

Verona asked "Howard we came to ask your sister if she could contact the Ninja you have befriended."

Howard asked "What? Why you want to contact the Ninja?"

Josh explains "Whatever he or she has faced with will be the least of his concerns."

Howard asked "Heidi who are these Shoobs?"

Heidi explains "These Shoobs are also known as the Chojin Senshi in fact Josh and Verona's dad Samuel Spencer is one of the guys who fought alongside Hercule."

Howard mouth dropped "Those two! Their dad know Hercule….Mr. Satan himself?"

Josh explains "Our Dad doesn't know him personally but he met his daughter Videl."

"Excuse me I need to step outside for a sec."

 ** _Chapter 15_**

*Now with Rick and Morty*

"Okay Morty let's go fine this Ninja." Rick said

Morty asked "Rick how we are going to fine this Ninja?"

Rick said "This Ninja bitch has to be some random teenager possibly in the 9th grade, I made this tracking device to pick up any Ninja Ki aka Charka Level, A Ninja would have a high Level of Ninja Ki or Charka once we fine that High Power Level we will fine our Ninja whoever he or she is."

*Later on Howard went over to Randy's house and told of what he knows*

"You're Kidding the Chojin Senshi from Republic City here in Norrisville?" Randy asked

"Yes and they went to my sister hoping to contact the Ninja." Howard said

"Wait why they want to contact the Ninja, you don't think they know it's me?" Randy asked

"I don't think any of them do Cunningham." Howard said

*Just then a Portal opens and Rick and Morty steps out it*

Rick said "Okay we're here Morty."

Morty asked "Okay Rick where's this Ninja?"

Rick pointed right at Randy "He's behind you?"

"Oh snap!" Howard yelled

Randy asked "What are you talking about I don't know anything about the Ninja."

Rick said "Don't be dumbass with me, I finger out that Norrisville has been protected by a ninja for 800 years, but what the citizens of Norrisville don't know is that a new ninja is selected every four years. And according to my Charka Metter you have a High Level which all Ninja have."

"What is this Naruto Shippuden?" Randy asked

"Hey that Anime and Manga doesn't have anything to do with this okay." Rick said

Morty said "I'm sorry that my grandpa found you out Randy, I won't tell anyone you can trust me."

"What good would keeping a secret do if whomever is on Onyx-Zero's side takes him out." Rick said

"Onyx-Zero who is that?" Rick asked

"He's an Evil Gem who claim to have some type of God-like power, long ago the Home world Gems were forced sealed him and his brethren away. But that thing with Bill Cipher happened, causing Onyx-Zero to be free from the seal and now he's planning to see his 5 brethren, he already freed two of them and the 3rd one is somewhere here in Norrisville." Morty said

Rick said "Okay Randy you need to suit up so Morty's friends can give you more of the details."

"Okay Rick but you have keep Randy's identity a secret." Morty said

Rick said "Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything, anyway there are those can to see right through his mask. which proves that everyone in this town is dumb as shit."

"Dude those are fighting words you're saying old man!" said Randy

"Just get your freaking Ninja gear on and meet me and Morty outside of your friend's house before I drive this Ninja book up your anus!" Rick yelled

Howard said "Hey, there is no need for you to jam The Ninja-Nomicon up Cunningham's butt!"

Rick said "Piss me off and see how your friend get a book right in his ass so bad, that he'll be sh###ing pages for months!"

"Whoa rick let's not threaten to sodomize the guy!"

 ** _Chapter 16_**

Now back at the Weinerman residents Howard steps inside the House "I'm back?"

Josh said "Howard you left in a hurry."

Howard said "I'm sorry about that I went to see my friend whose name is Randy Cunningham, My sister tends to get his name wrong most of the time."

Kanji asked "Why you told him that we know Hercule?"

Howard explains "Yes and so we can fine the Ninja for you, in fact he is outside. Anyway, Josh does you and your friends know an old man named Rick and his grandson Morty?

"What did Rick do?" Alain asked

Howard said "Oh, nothing expect he threaten to shove one of Cunningham's books up his butt!"

Heidi said his disgust "Ewwwwww, that smart-ass old timer found the ninja, and where did he go around threatening Howard's friend by jamming one of his books in his butt?"

Rick said "Oh really you should talk Heidi a Solarian like yourself been dreaming about Josh or some other guy given you anal with a 15 inch dick!"

"Hey!"

"Rick!"

"Grandpa!"

*Just then the Ninja steps inside the house*

Josh steps outside "So you're the Norrisville Ninja, There's something we must need you to know."

"Yeah your friend Morty told me about Onyx-Zero, so who he have on his side besides Black-Pearl."

"It's hard to say right now, all we know they he's planning to send some of his force here to break the seal around Onyx-3 which is somewhere in your town." Josh said

Kanji asked "So what clan this guy is from?"

Heidi said "You think he still remembers that, he is 800 years old."

"Assuming he is the same one from 800 year ago." Dylan said

Summer held Dylan back "Dylan don't say anything that would be offensive."

"What did she say?" Heidi demanded

Dylan said "Rick may know some things about that Ninja that no one in Norrisville knows about, Maybe Rick is right your town is dumb shit to be thinking that it's the same Ninja from 800 years ago."

Heidi yelled "You take that back!"

"Never!

Summer pulled Dylan away "Dylan let's not pick a fight with anyone."

"Anyway, if you need us you can contact us with this Capsule Crop intercom." Josh hands the Ninja the intercom*

"Thanks I'll keep what you said in mind."

*Later on back on board the Soaring Falcon after it landed outside of the city*

Ralana said "I scan the city and it looks like the Chamber where Onyx-3 is being held is somewhere inside the slums."

Heidi asked "You mean this Chamber is somewhere inside that part of Norrisville?"

Josh asked "What's wrong Heidi?"

Heidi explains "That area is where all of Norrisville's most wanted criminal hang out, not even Mr. McFist wanna step foot in there."

Axe Cop said "So Norrisville has bad guys and need to be killed."

"Also there's another reason no one wanna venture in to the slums." Heidi said

"What is this other reason?" Alain asked

Heidi explains "I read an old High School Newspaper about it. It was on Halloween Night one of the seniors dared four freshmen students and five Sophomore Students in to going into the Slums and stay there until Midnight. Not all of them got out of there alive. Out of nine students who went ahead with the dare, only five made it out of there alive. The four who went missing were found the other day it was something out of a Creepypasta or one of those Slasher movies." Heidi then turned around and see Shaggy ad Scooby cowering in the corner "Did those two heard me say all of that?"

Shaggy said "Yeah that story has the makings of a Creepypasta man."

Fred asked "Heidi what of the five who survived?"

Heidi explains "Some was so Traumatized from the whole ordeal the families of the 2 two who got out of there alive moved away one survivor went into a mental hospital and the last 2 wrote that article hoping that nobody else get the idea of going in those slums."

Josh asked "And of what of Senior who dare those people?"

"I'll say that Senpai got four of his classmates killed." Kanji said

Heidi said "After hearing what happen, the guy went mad with guilt and committed suicide."

"Jinkies."

 **(BGM: Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax - Wait a Minute ~ Story/Funny Scene BGM)**

Morty turned around "Hey what are guys doing here?"

Shaggy steps in "I can explain that Scoob and I smell some steaks being cooked."

"Nice going Morty the steaks you made attracted these two." Rick said

Geoff then said "Wait a sec" Then he looks to his right "Shaggy and Scooby-Do?"

Marco said "I knew I recognize the Van inside the docking bay."

Axe Cop guessed "My guess there's a Mystery that needs to be solved."

"No I made some steaks and these two were draw by the smell." Morty said

Just the Beavis groupe Velma "Hey Butthead this nerd has big boobs."

Butthead said "Huh, Huh, huh cool."

Daphne asked " should he be grabbing Velma like that?"

Velma take out some pepper spray and spray right in Beavis' Face "Hands off you creeps!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh my eyes! This sucks!" Beavis drop to the floor

"Huh, Huh, Huh, Huh, huh, huh dumb ass." Butthead said

"Okay Morty while you show our guest around we'll be in the Slums."

"You're going in there, but what about whatever killed 4 teenagers 10 years ago?" Shaggy said

"Whatever is in there we'll deal with it." Trevis said

Now with Dipper's group as they enter the Slums

Darwin look around the area "Ewwwwww everything is all thorn up and there is graffiti everywhere. Why don't the City clean this part up, why leave the slums to be a so dirty?"

"Beats me Darwin, maybe they don't want to raise the taxes to clean this area up." Gumball said

"Who knows why right now we need to get to that chamber and keep those two from opening it" Just then, Dipper pulled Peridot out of the way before a gunshot went right for her head "Who fired that shot?"

Dipper shouted "Okay show yourselves?"

Just then a Bunch of Street Punks armed with Guns, Knives, lead pipes, crowbars and various Assault weapons

"So you kids are the ones we been told to kill."

"Kill us, under whose orders?" Pacifica demanded

"We do not take orders from anyone, but we are paid to kill anyone who step foot in here."

Star asked "Just who are you people?"

"Some of us are survivors of the Roanapur War."

"The Roanapur War, you mean."

"That's right fish boy we came here to hide from the Black Guard Unit who have what you people would say "Put to the sword"."

Dipper said "No wonder no one came in here, some of the Roanapur Criminals who escaped being cut down by the Black Guard went into hiding."

Darwin said "So they choose to hide deep within the Slums of Norrisville, talk about an act of a pack of cowards!"

Pacifica said "Darwin most of these people may have no choice, some were either force to fight for Ceyrano or decided to join him on their own accord."

"Then why they choose Norrisville knowing that this city is protected by a Ninja." Ken asked

Trevis said "Ken I don't think the Ninja knows or was not even aware at the time."

"Look alive kiddies you are just in time, we heard that a bunch of kids wondered in here due to a dare and since you guys are, also aim to reenact scenes from a movie."

Ken asked "What movie?"

"The Purge, Let's get them!"

"Think again! **_Tiger Smash_**!" Ken slams his fist into the ground letting out a large energy wave across the ground sending any Street Punk that gets near it "You're not Purging anyone, The only ones will shall be purged is you heartless fiends!"

 **(SONG: Kimono Dance)**

"Well said I agreed with those words."

"Huh?"

Just then a 15 year old African-American female came out of nowhere and swung her Katana right at 8 Street Punks as 7 of them drop to the ground and the 8th Punk is slashed in the neck

"You bitch You'll regret swing that sword"

Alfred then recognize the girl "Ken I heard of this girl, her name is Marian Maki of the Crimson Death Blade she's a bounty hunter."

"No way, she can't be the same Marian Maki of the Crimson Death Blade."

"Let's get her!"

"Wait get your ass back here!"

*Marian turned around and sliced the Street Punk in half*

"Oh shit she is the real deal!"

Peridot said "Sucks to be you guys."

"Oh yeah!" The Desperate Street Punk grabs both Mabel and Peridot and held them at Knifepoint

"Mabel!"

"Let them go!"

"Get back I don't know who are you people I'm not being killed by you guys!"

Just then, Geoff came from behind the Street Punk "Drop the knife!"

With the Street Punk distracted Mabel got out her Orbal Staff and knocks the Street Punk off of her and Peridot "You fat tit bitch! Then the Street Punk realized he is unarmed

"Get looking for this?" Peridot holds the small Knife In her right hand

"You son of a -"

"Your fight is with me!" Geoff hands are surrounded in white light

the Street Punk regains his composure "Fine then! You think you're some kind of hero! This is not some comic book kid you will die!" The Punk charges at Geoff with blinding speed, head first

Geoff stops the Street Punk with one hand, flips up, and drives an elbow into the man pummeling him to the ground. "Don't think that I don't know the difference between a Comic Book and real life!"

"W-Who are you?"

Geoff said "My name is Geoff Levin of the Seiryu Sword School, now on your feet, you're so eager to kill me what's stopping you?"

"Don't get so fucking cocky with me!"

The Street Punk gets up from the crater, pulled out a gun and madly shoots laser bullets straight up at Geoff, who just casually bats them away with one hand. "With or without a gun you're still a coward!"

"Fuck you I don't care what this Seiryu whatever you're speak off is about!"

" ** _Shindouken_**!" A blue energy blast from Dipper hit's the guy from behind, Geoff, takes this opportunity to grab one of his Swords and sliced off the Street Punk's arm right off

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My arm! You sliced it!" The Punk tries to get away! But Geoff grabs him

"Not so fast, I am not done with you!" Geoff Raises both fist " ** _Blazing Fist_**!" with the speed of Geoff's punches he causes a sonic boom around the area*

"I am not ready to die!"

"I heard enough of you!" Geoff places his Ki right onto the fists, as he focuses all his Ki into one blast " ** _Destruction Cannon_**!" Geoff lunges his fist forward, as his body is surrounded by white light

"Nooooooooooo!" The Street Punk gets hit by the energy blast and is vaporized, as the yellow beam of energy passes right through his body and right out into the sky. "You can apologize for the lives you took in the afterlife."

"This is gonna be difficult if these guys are gonna come at us." Simon said

 **(BGM: Megaman Zero 3/Rockman Zero 3 – Prismatic)  
**  
Just the Josh calls Ken's Cell Phone "Yes."

 _Josh then said "Ken Heidi just been told that Some of her Classmates from Norrisville High are inside the Slums."  
_  
"Why would they think of going in here after what happened 10 years ago?" Carl asked

 _"I don't know but I'm heading to Norrisville High."_ Later that day Josh took Heidi to Norrisville High, upon their arrival Josh sees someone he knows

 **(BGM: Street Fighter II Movie ~Japanese Version~ - Chun-Li Theme)  
**  
"Diana Fenton?"

"Fenton?"

Josh explains "He's Danny Phantom's Daughter."

Heidi said "I guess that your dad fought alongside Danny Phantom."

Diana said "I heard from my brother Andy that you guys offered to help those Gem ladies deal with Onyx-Zero and his forces."

"Yeah but something else turned up." Josh said

"Would it has to do with what this guy just did." Diana grabs Bash by his shirt

Heidi said "Bash Johnson, He's Hannibal McFist stepson."

Josh got angry at Bash "You dared a couple of your classmates to go into the slums, don't know you that there's a bunch of Roanapur Criminals hiding inside there not so mention whatever killed 4 of the 9 students on Halloween Night 10 years ago just what the hell were you thinking?!."

Bash step back "Hey, take it easy I did not know what happened 10 years ago was for real. I assumed it was made up to scare people like those Creepypastas like The Russian Sleep Experiment or that crap about Lavender Town and stuff."

Josh said "Those Creepypastas are just stories similar to campfire ghost story."

Diana said "And some of those Creepypastas are not that scary at all Just tell who did you hear to go into those slums?"

Bash explains "Bucky Hensletter, Theresa Fowler, Flute Girl, Debbie Kang and Julian."

Josh said "Bash you better prey to the gods that any of them aren't killed."

"If some of them are killed not only you'll have some things to answer to but your step-father and being the owner and CEO of McFist Industries that won't end well for his image." Diana said

"Let's head out there."

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	8. Vol 8 - Chapter 17 - Chapter 18

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 8

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 17  
_**

 ** _Vincent asked "Trunks Randy didn't show up during the fighting in the Slums, do you think it had something to do with that group who freed the Sorcerer?"_**

 ** _"I would pass those guy being the reason Randy was late in helping out Josh and the others." Trunks said  
_** ==============================================================

 **(BGM: Street Fighter II Movie ~Japanese Version~ - Opening Title - Ryu VS. Sagat)**

*Josh along with Diana head into the Slums, as they did they are met with Criminals with mask*

"Hey you two what's the hurry?"

Josh cuts the guy off "Skip it, we already know what you are planning to do whatever it is, it ends here tonight."

"What you two think you two are Heroes fighting on the side of Justice?"

Josh said "I never consider myself as a hero; I'm a Z-Fighter, a Chojin Senshi someone who decides to fight for those who cannot defend for themselves."

Diana said "And case you never know or heard of Danny Phantom, He is consider to be a hero after he saved both this world and the Ghost Zone."

"You have two choices stand down and let us through or continue this madness and we will force our way through." Josh said

"Whatever Blondie!"

" ** _Tiger Force Palm_**!" As the Masked Criminal raise his gun at Josh he performs a close range Palm thrust with the Impact send one of the Masked Criminal flying into a brick wall "This is a final warning let us through or we'll be force to fight you."

"Get these guys!"

As the Masked Criminals surrounded the two Josh and Diana fought back Josh throw the next punch sending 4 Masked Criminals flying into the lampposts and Diana use her Ghostly wail and send a shockwave to damage the Masked Criminals ears "My ears they're bleeding what did you do!?"

"It's called the Ghostly Wail it seems it can damage a Human's ear; you won't be able to hear for a while. By the time you regain your hearing The Blue guard would already be at this location. Consider that pay back for what happened to the four of the nine students who come in here during Halloween" Diana said

"We had nothing to do with what happened 10 years ago!"

"But you were willing to harm innocent lives, and that makes you just as guilty at the ones who attack those Students 10 years ago." Josh said

 **(BGM: Sengoku Basara 3 – Chance Meeting)**

"Hey wait up!"

Josh turned around and sees Debbie Kang "You must be Debbie Kang; you're just as Heidi told me."

Debbie said "Heidi asked you guys to help get us out of here?"

"You can say that." Diana said

Josh asked "Debbie where's the others?"

Debbie explains "I don't know once we all came in here these clowns came at us screaming causing us to scatter. What's wrong with these lunatics anyway?"

"They are not really Lunatics, they are a bunch of criminals who took their love for horror movies way too far." Diana said

Debbie said "Just like in the Scream Movies, Hey if Heidi asked you guys to come get us why didn't you asked the Ninja to help also?"

Diana said "Ever since I came here I never had the honor of seeing this Ninja of yours."

Josh explains "My friends and I had met him briefly, as Diana and I were on our way here I tried to contact him using my intercom it I am getting interference."

Diana said "Josh you do think someone got to him didn't they?"

"I don't think so; Let's hope he get here in time. Debbie for the time being you need to stay with us." Josh said

 **(BGM: Fate/Hollow Ataraxia – Encounter)**

Meanwhile in Norrisville High Randy is surround by unknown figures wearing hoods over their faces plus the Intercom Josh gave is broken

"Who are you guys, did McFist send you here." Randy demanded

"McFist, he and Viceroy are fools, We'll be the ones to free the Sorcerer from his imprisonment, but to do that we need to gather as much energy as possible in order to break the seal. However Ninja You need to die because with your death, the 800 year history shall die along with you!"

" ** _Suna Arrow_**!" Just then an Arrow made of Sand hit one of the hooded men in the chest

"What's this, a Home world Mobian who can control Sand."

"The name is Carlos Zedillo the Raccoon, Sand Shinobi of the Azure Edge Freedom Fighters just what business you have with the Norrisville Shinobi?" Carlos demanded

"Our reason does not concern you Rodent, If you help this Ninja You'll be our enemy and also an enemy to the sorcerer himself!"

Carlos scoffed "There are Mobians who call the Earth there home especially this city, threating them that automatically becomes my business and your Reason is also my concern."

"Then so be it Freedom Fighter!"

 **(BGM: Fate/Unlimited Codes - Stranger "Kotomine church")**

"He's not your only opponent!" out of nowhere two gunshots struck down Two of the Hooded men

"Now what?!"

"The name's Jethro Pandragon of the Athenian Vanguard – Earth's Division."

"Grrrrrrr! It doesn't matter how many you rodents come we'll not be halted Attack!"

As the Hooded men pulled out Death Scythe Jethro takes out his blasters and began shooting

" ** _Twin Desert Claw_**!" Carlos sends out two large claws out of sand slamming two of the hooded men into a wall while Jethro fires a large gun shot in midair as the beam breaks up into several small beams raining down on the remaining Hoods

"Damn you! I my escape!"

Just then a another armed with a great sword points it right at the ring leader "Don't move criminal!"

"Another Athenian Knight?" Randy asked

"That's my younger brother Randell Pandragon." Jethro explained

"Lower your guard, we're taking you in." Randell said

"You think it's over, this is only the beginning fools!" The Ring leader pulled out a Bomb from his cloke

"A Bomb!"

"Shit! **_Sand Shield_**!" Carols summed a shield out of Sand to shield Jethro, Randy, Randell and himself from the blast as the smoke died out there's nothing left of the Ring Leader

"He killed himself?" Randy

"It's seemed that McFist is not your only enemy Randy Cunningham." Carlos said

"How did you?"

Carlos explains "Like you I'm also a Shinobi, and I can sense you have a low Ki, If you're gonna fight those guys with anything helping you out then you'll need to get stronger."

Randell picks up the have burned cloke "This was a part of that man's hood, it could help is identify who is after Randy."

"Let's head back Randell." Jethro said

Meanwhile with Dipper and the others, everyone hears a very loud roar echoing cross the slums

"What was that just now?" Dipper look over his shoulder

Gumball said:" Whatever it was, it doesn't sound good."

Just then a large number of Hood rats step out of the shadows armed to the teeth

Mabel said "There's more of them?"

"So it's you guys who tried to stop our Purge, big mistake getting in our way."

"What's wrong with you guys haven't you learned your lesson 5 years ago?" Ken demanded

Alfred said "Ken these guys have nothing to lose here that is how these guys are."

"So they feel the need to "Purge" people from this life just because they themselves have nothing to lose." Just then Ken's aura surrounds him and the ground began to shake as a result "If that's the case then so be it!"

"I'll go first."

"Let's kill her first!"

Four Street Punks came at Marian with Broken Bottles and bloody knives, but Marian took her sword and swung it at the punks killing them with one blow

"How she killed those guys in one blow."

Sophie recognizes the Sword Marian has "That's no normal Katana sword it's the Demon Blade Muramasa, if you're not careful one blow from that would be the death of you."

Mabel said "A sword that can kill a person in one blow not even a Senzu Bean can heal those who fall victim to its blade."

Sophie said "I do not know about the Senzu Beans you speak off, that's what I know about that sword she has."

Dipper said "I feel bad for those guys they picked a bad night to start a Purge."

"Oh shit this chick is pulling off some Samurai shit on us!"

"Fuck that let's get them! Attack!"

"Everyone let's take these guys to the cleaners." Ken said

=========================================================  
 ** _"And this is where me and Vince come in" Nel said_**

As the Battle begins A turbo Cycle enters the Slums and out came Kim and Ron's son Vincent Stoppable and his partner Nel

"Vince you sense all of that Ki?" Nel asked

Vincent said "Looks like Josh and the others are still fighting let's hurry."

"Well, well look who decided to join us a boy and some Nimbat."

Vincent turned around "You guys are the least of our concern if you value your lives I recommend you leave these Slums before it gets you."

"What are you talking about kid?"

"Don't pay him any attention, there's some BS about something that happened in here 10 years ago."

"Bullshit or no you don't wanna still be in here when it comes around." Vincent said

"Whatever red heahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Just then, a large hand grabs one of the Street Rats and pulled him in a dark alley" "What are you? What the fuck are you!"

*The other Street Rat is unable to help as he hears her partner's cries for help and the sounds of bone breaking and blood spattering, Afterward The helpless Street Punk is tossed back out as a have eaten corpse*

"You killed my brother!"

"Wait stop!"?

*The Enraged Street Rat chased after whatever killed his brother*

"Ahhhh what the heck was that?"

"You there are you the one who saved me from those brutes?"

Vincent turned around and see A Gothic Student who is seen wearing a purple top hat, a purple suit and sports vampiric features such as false fangs "Are you one of the Norrisville Student who wondered in here what's your name?"

Julian introduces himself "Yes indeed, the name is Julian my fine sir and your?".

Vincent introduces himself "I'm Vincent Stoppable and this Nel."

Julian asked "Stoppable when I hear that name from?"

"That's right Kim and Ron is his mom and dad." Nel said

Julian gasped "You're Kim Possible's son I have no idea she and Ron started a Family."

Vincent said "Well Know you now, Tell me Julian why would you wonder in this an area like these Slums, knowing full well of what happened 10 years ago on Halloween night when 4 of 9 student were killed by whatever just killed that guy's brother."

Julian asked "You mean the story and rumors are real?!"

Nel said "well after what we saw it real, In fact a high School Teacher is one of the Survivors, the Poor guy still have night terrors upon being reminded of what transpired 10 years ago."

Julia is shocked "Oh dear the others who I come in here when we're attacked by a bunch of those brutes they were shooting at us causing us all to scatter."

Then Vincent hears Josh's Voice "it's okay we found one of your classmates."

Vincent Look to his right "Josh, Diana."

Julian see josh "You're the young man Heidi knows and you got to Debbie before those brutes did."

Josh looks around and see the dead body "Debbie this guy is he one of your Classmates?"

Debbie doesn't recognize the body "Nope I never seen him before, have you Julian?"

Julian answered "Oh no I am afraid this young man fell victim to some beast."

Debbie asked "What beast?"

Vincent explains "Whatever grabbed this guy is not human."

Debbie the sad "Okay….Josh can you try to contract the Ninja again."

Josh said "I been trying to but I still haven't gotten an answer."

Diana said "Josh I think something happened to the guy."

"May be it got him." Nel said

Vincent said "Let's not think that's case just yet Nel. Julian, Debbie if when we 3 get into a fight you two been to be near Nel."

"You're sticking us with the Nimbat?"

Julian taps on Debbie's shoulders "Uhhh Debbie they cannot deal with those ruffians and worry about us at the same time."

"He's has a point you know." Said Nel

*Now with Dipper, Mabel, Gumball, Pacifica and Darwin who entered the area were Josh was*

Dipper looks around "Looks like someone was already here?"

Darwin looks to his right "I see something.

Mabel went over to the now dead corps as flies and buzzers surround it "Oh my" she Ran to a dumpster and began to throw up

Geoff asked "Mabel are you okay?"

Mabel wipes her mouth "I'll be fine."

Gumball asked "Is it one of those Students?"

Sophie said "I don't think so."

"Nobody move!"

Pacifica looks to her left "Dipper it's one of the Students."

*Everyone looks to their left and see one of the Gang Leaders held a Nerdy girl at gunpoint*

Geoff drew out one of his swords "Let the girl go, it's us you want."

"Hey, do not think about going for that sword kid if you do, I will kill this bitch!"

Gumball said "Oh, go ahead I don't know her."

"Zach!"

"Gumball!"

Sophie said "We cannot let anyone get hurt even the ones we don't like." She then turned toward the Gang leader "as for you I can tell that you're one of the Gang Leaders, Call of you dogs of you'll regret the living this bloodstained life." Then she Drew out her Rapier*

"I said get the fuck back! Don't you care if this bitch lives or dies?"

"She is not going to die here."

*Just then Azami dives down and grabbed Flute Girl and put a log in her place*

"A Log? I held that bitch by her hair" the Gang Leader sees Azami standing behind Flute Girl with her Katana in her hand "you fucking Fennekin bitch!"

*The Gang Leader raise his gun ay Azami and open fire Flute Girl ducked down and Azami deflect the bullet with her Katana and then Jina struck the Gang Leader from behind with a her Ransengan sending the guy flying into a wall*

Dipper asked "Where you two come from?"

Alain explains "Their names are Jina Kyosuke and Azami Honoojinko are from two Shinobi Clans."

Flute Girl asked "What did he say? The Fennekin and the Mobian Bat are Ninjas?"

Jina said "Yes we're but we use the term Shinobi not Ninja".

Flute Girl scoffs "Same thing."

Jina asked "Is that so does this Unnamed Shinobi is able to use his Shinobi Ki also known as Charka?"

"Huh?"

The Gang Leader gets up and is now bleeding from all sides of his faces "You are going to pay for that rodent."

"You still live, you will be silence soon enough" Jina begins gathering Lightning Charka into her right hand

Flute Girl sees a mixture of Ki and Charka surrounding Jina's hand followed by Lightning "What the heck is she planning to do?

Dipper said "Mabel we should get out of her way."

Gumball yelled "Everyone jumped out of that bat's way."

"Chidori!" Jina rushed in and struck the Gang Leader in the center of his chest with her Chidori

Flute Girl is shocked at what she's seeing "Oh shit her hand went right through that guy."

As Jina removed her arm out of the Gang Leader's chest the man drop to the ground

Flute Girl is shocked at what she saw Jina did just now "These Ninjas are willing to kill? Our Ninja never resorted to that."

Azami said "Maybe because he and those before him were never out into a life or death situation where they have to make that decision to take the life of his enemy in order to protect those he cared about."

Dipper said "In case you were never knew anything about the Ninja, back in Feudal Japan, the Ninja are known as silent Assassins. But now thanks to Popular Culture the Ninja are seen to be these Badass fighters who strike down anyone who decides to fight them in signal combat."

Flute Girl asked "Wait what the Fennekin girl mean by "he and those before him?" Are you saying there was more than one Ninja?

Jina explains "No one in your city knows this but every 4 years a new Shinobi has been chosen, it been that way for 800 years."

Alain said "In other words the Current Shinobi you know is not the same ninja from 800 years ago, therefore he's not 800 years old as most of the Citizens believe The Ninja to be."

Jina said "Even Jenifa-Senpai said that no human is able to live for 800 years. So once the Current Shinobi 4 years is up he will have to choose another possibility someone by random."

"Anyway Jina-Chan where's Jenifa-Senpai I heard that she came with you?" Alain asked

Azami answered "We split up once Jina-Chan came to this city; she's with Senna-Nechan."

Alain' said "Okay. Josh already got to two of the Students now we need to get the last one."

 **[SONG:: Feels Good by Tony Toni Tone]**

"Purge this savages!"

"Anais?"

*Anais came holding two now dead Street Punks over her hand and then she tosses them into a trashcan*

"That Rabbit lost her mother fucking mind!"

"I'm not going out like this! Let's roost this rabbit!"

*Before anyone of could make a move on Anais she pulled out a Rapid-fire Machine gun and began to open fire on the Street Punks*

"Oh man." Dipper said

Pacifica said "Anais claim down."

Gumball pleaded "Hey sis let's tone down the rage meter a bit.

Mabel said "I think two of those guys were trying to get away."

"Who cares? They brought this on themselves!"

Darwin asked "Where she get the gun from?

Morty asked "She grabbed it from one of them."

Dipper asked "Morty what's made her snap?"

"I do not want to know man."

Star answers that question "Those guys shot up her doll."

Gumball asked "She brought one of her dolls with her."

Marco explains "Yeah and after that her eyes turned red, grab one of the guys gun, and started shooting them and we got to this guy."

Bucky Hensletter then walks in "I never doing this again I don't care what Bash says! Uhhhh is the Little Rabbit girl okay?"

Gumball Holds Anais down long with Darwin "We're working on it."

Just then Josh and the others came back "Looks like everyone is okay."

"Not all of us there's still Theresa here's her photo in you guys need to know what she looks like" Bucky hands Andy a photo*

Diana takes a look at the Photo "Whoa, she has a similar hair style my mom use to have when she was in High School."

Debbie guessed "I am guessing that your mother is Sam Manson."

Diana confirms it "Yes Manson is her Maiden name."

Vincent said "Then we need to fine her before the punks do."

"First, call the Ninja so he can help us." Debbie said

Flute Girl said "But they have Ninjas with them and unlike our ninja, these two are willing to kill the bad guys. Heck one of them did some Lightning thing and killed one of the Gang leaders in one blow.

"So these Ninjas are like the ones in the Naruto Anime?" Bucky asked

Debbie said "I am not talking about the Fennekin girl or the Mobian Bat; I am talking about the Ninja we know."

Anais shouted "Screw that nameless Ninja who needs his ass!"

"Whoa, tone it down." Pacifica said

Anais yelled "Tone it down my dolly has been shot at and you want me to tone it down?!"

Debbie turned toward Anais "Look long ears-"

"No, you look; you're one of the idiots who walk into a death chamber called the Slums."

'"Whom are you calling Idiots?"

Julian said "Actually, we are foolish enough to stumble in here not knowing that the danger is real as night and day."

Bucky said "Yeah she got us there."

"But she called us stupid?"

"That's because you guys are all stupid, stupid for not knowing that there's more than one Ninja once every 4 years! You're the ones who made yourselves believe that it's the same Ninja from 800 years ago and another thing!"

Mabel karate chops Anais from behind knocking her out "Sorry about that."

"No big, I was about to use chloroform." Gumball said

"Okay let's get Julian and the others on board the Soaring Falcon while Diana go look for Theresa." Josh said

 ** _Chapter 18_**

Diana flew around looking for any signs of Theresa when she came cross the Crystal Gems and Peridot who is pouting like a baby "What's her problem?"

Pearl said "Looks like something clawed the door and Onyx-3 was able to escape."

Peridot cried "What monster would tear this door like paper?"

Diana said "This could be a problem now Onyx-Zero have three of the Onyx gems back on his side and there is still the fourth and fifth Onyx Gem." she then turned toward Peridot "And you stop the crying."

Peridot yelled "I am not crying ghost girl!"

"I have no idea what it looks like but is has killed two humans recently and may be the one responsible for the death of four Students 10 years on Halloween Night." Diana said

Amethyst asked "What about this Ninja dude should he be here helping you guys out?"

Diana said "Josh tried contacting him but he is unable to get an answer from him."

Peridot assumed "Maybe the situation is beyond him, he is wise to back down."

"Take that back!"

Just then tossed a gun right at Peridot's face "Hey, that's not how you humans use a gun."

Diana turns around "You must be Theresa Fowler you saved me the time spent looking for you."

Pearl then notices something wrong with Theresa "She looked tense did something happen?"

Garnet picks up the gun "My guess she was force to use that gun."

Then Randy comes in "It's my fault I tried to stop one of those thugs who attempted to rape her, the guy pin me down and was about to shoot me when-"

-Flash Back shows Randy jumped one of the Thugs before he could rape Theresa, The Thug grabbed him and threw him into a wall and pulled out a knife-

"I'll kill you, you're dead!"

Theresa grabs the gun and shouted "Don't do it!"

"Shut the fu-"A Gunshot rang and the Thugs was hit in the face and Randy sees half if the Thugs' face blown off

"Oh my cheese!"

Theresa tearfully drops to her knees "I didn't me to kill him I wanted to stop him."

-Flash ended-

Theresa said "I didn't want to hurt that man."

"That guy was about to rape you and you're feeling sorry for the pervert?"

Pearl said "Back off from her Peridot not every human can handle having to take a life."

"She not the first and won't be that last to make the choice in order to save themselves from being raped."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl get into fighting stance as a Chimera slowly approached them

Peridot yelled "What kind of Earth creature is that!?"

Diana said "It's a Chimera?"

Randy asked "That what killed those four Students 10 years ago."

Peridot asked "Does it have a taste for Gems?"

Pearl takes out her spear "Let's hope not."

Diana pulled out her Phantom Scythe "You guys get back!"

"Before anyone could do anything the Chimera open its mouth a begin to vomit blood and guts before it drop to the ground"

"Huh?"

"I think it's dead."

Axe Cop then jumps in "That's because I killed it.'

Golan then said "You killed it? I'm the one who swung it around like a sack of bones."

"Axe Cop and this guy took down a Chimera." Randy said

"What's a Chimera doing in Norrisville?" Howard asked

"The question here is where it came from?" Pearl asked

Now back onboard the Soaring Falcon everyone see TUFF Agents loading the now dead Chimera into a truck as the same time the Blue Guard has arrested the remaining Thugs

Heidi said "So this Chimera thing is what attacked 4 of the 9 Student 10 years ago. As for you and Mandy?"

"It's Randy."

"What the hell were you two thinking you could have been killed? Therese was force to shoot one of those thugs!" Heidi demanded

Howard said "Sis take it easy we are still alive."

Josh said "No thanks to Bash and his ridicules dare that could have gotten people killed. Bash don't you have anything to say to these guys?"

"Hey, how long is this guy is going to give me the cold shoulder, I didn't tell the girl with the baton to take a gun and blow some loser's head off?"

Summer said "She was stuck in a corner, she was in fear for not only her life but for Randy's as well"

"Bash Johnson you need to apologize for what happened?"

"Yeah, yeah I am sorry I almost got you guys killed and raped."

Jerry said "I cannot believe this part of Norrisville live in fear of a Chimera, where it came from?"

Alain said "It's being sent to TUFF Skycarrier we will have to wait until Keswick get something."

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	9. Vol 9 - Chapter 19 - Chapter 20

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 9

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 19_**

Meanwhile onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Keswick is doing the autopsy on the Chimera Axe Cop killed

"What do you got for us Keswick?" Rowen asked

Katherine asked "You found anything about this Chimera."

Keswick said "Chief, everyone I did some test and have of this Chimera's DNA is human mixed with something else."

"You mean someone turned a normal human into that why?" Candace asked

Katherine said "We need to head back to the Slums; maybe we can learn something about this."

The next day inside Junes Food court Just then everyone else notices a certain member of the Teen Titans

Josh asked "Excuse me aren't you Starfire?"

Starfire turned around "Yes, have you seen a boy name Alden Spencer."

Josh answered "That's happens to be my cousin, I'm Josh Spencer."

Geoff said "Wait are you dating Robin?"

"You're cheating on him!" Mabel yelled

Starfire then said "No you have it all wrong, it's my sister who is seeing Josh's cousin."

"Blackfire!?"

Ken steps into the food court "Wait your sister and my brother when was this?"

Josh guessed "My guess it was around the same time we met Heidi, Ken doesn't Uncle Tristan and Aunt Tayumi knows about this?"

"I don't think mom and dad knows." Ken said

Now inside the electronic department Sandee, Alden and Ken's sister went over to Alden and kicked him in the back causing him to drop to the floor

"What was that for?"

Sandee said "That's for not telling anyone about whom you been seeing?"

Tayumi step out of her office "Sandee-Chan what is going on here?"

Sandee turned around "Mama there is someone you need to see at the food court."

Now back in the Food court Gumball called Penny on his Cell Phone

(Gumball how are you, why are you crying?)

"*sobs*I miss you ever since my family came here, I need to see you, can you come see me?"

Beast Boy asked "Is he going to be okay?"

Dipper explains "He will be fine he just need to see his girlfriend from Elmore."

Sandee pointed at Starfire "There she is mama, that is the one who been asking for Alden."

Starfire waved hello "Hello, there you must be Alden mother and sister."

Tayumi asked "You're Starfire of the Teen Titans aren't you with Robin?"

Starfire corrected "Oh no there has been a misunderstanding you see it is my sister your oldest son has dated."

Tayumi said "Oh, so it's Blackfire Alden been seeing, however he never told anyone."

Verona said "My guess is that Sandee could be one of the main reasons."

Tayumi said "Well his father and I hope to see your sister Starfire."

Josh: asked "Well Alden when we get to meet her?"

"Just give me a sec."

Afterward Josh look to his right and see Heidi "Heidi when did you come in?"

Heidi answered "Just now and—"

Debbie Steps in "When did your cousin end up with Starfire's older sister Blackfire?"

Then Blackfire taps on Debbie's shoulder "If you want to know it was around the same time his cousin met your Solarian friend."

"Solarian?" Debbie pointed at Heidi "You mean Heidi is a Solarian?!"

Heidi Corrected Debbie "Half-Solarian and as for you Blackfire let's not say that around of my brother."

"Heidi you never told anyone about this?" Debbie said

Heidi explains "I didn't know either until Josh's other Uncle Cruz Kazuto told me this himself."

"Well your people hair color is yellow, red or orange that would be one of the telltale signs" Blackfire said

"Plus all Solarians have blue eyes." Starfire said

"What's with guys like Alden wanting to get it on with these super powered girls?" Morty asked

Rick said "That do you think? Some guys have a thing for super powered girls. If ladies like Wonder woman is listening in you know what these Fan boys are like! Trust me Morty your grandpa been with super powered woman like SheZow."

"Huh?" Morty asked

Alden then introduces Josh, Verona and Ken "Komand'r, these two are my Cousins Josh and Verona and my brother Ken."

"Alden should you be using her real name?" Ken asked

Alden said "Well I was never told about her Alias Blackfire just like I don't know about Koriand'r Alias is Starfire."

In the Meantime Julie, Candace, Stacy and Ericka enter the slums of Norrisville and went to the area that Chimera was at

"Okay this is where Pearl and the others saw that Chimera and the tracks lead down this path way." Stacy said

The girls followed the footprints leading toward what appeared to be an underground lab "there's four dead bodies they must be the rejects of whatever took place down here." Candace said

Archer looks around the area "You know what this has the makes of an Experiment Creepypasta."

"Experiment Creepypasta?"

Archer said "You cannot believe what horror stories that have been posted on the internet. They have The Russian Sleep Experiment, Senses, and Gateway of the Mind."

 **(BGM: School Days – Turning Point)**

Julie uncovers a journal and begins to read it

 ** _Journal entry #1_**

 **June 6 ND Age 2007** \- I been looking up on The Chimera. According to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. Usually depicted as a lioness with full breasts, with the head of a goat arising from her back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head. When I read this I wonder could something like a Chimera can be of use to this Era

"What the heck is this guy thinking?" Julie asked herself

 ** _Journal entry #2_**

 **June 25 ND Age 2007** \- I presented my readings to the Solarian Council and their four Elders in hope that they'll grant me the funds for this venture, however once they read my reports they turned me down. Saying that it was taboo….Taboo, they say? What do they know it's not like I am planning to use Solarians for this Experiment. It looks like I have to do this in Secret and away from the Council's eyes and ear since they would to learn of what I'm going to do the Sliver Guard would be all over me Like cheese on Toast Point.

Archer asked "Why the guy was deny funding and had to go somewhere else."

Candace said "The Solarian Council and the four Elders know very well that these experiments are dangerous. However, this guy decided to take off and go underground."

 ** _Journal Entry #3_**

 **September 23 ND Age 2007** \- It took me awhile but I finally found a city in the Continent of Grandia where I can begin my experiments, it's called Norrisville. As I walk around, I been told stories of a Ninja who protected this city for 800 years I believe. I didn't believe that a Human can live that long would cause a problem for me, but just in can I set up my Lab in the city Slums.

 ** _Journal Entry #4_**

Based on what I found out about the Chimera I lured four human male students from a Local High, I made up a Promise of they will be pay for their services. Two weeks into the Experiments, I ejected them with a serum I made however, the bodies of the four I handpicked rejected serum and pretty soon all four were dead. Damnit next time I will find someone else.

"Oh, shit this is some messed up stuff." Said Archer

"It gets worst from here." Julie said

 ** _Final Journal Entry #5_**

 **October 29 ND Age 2007** \- A month gone by and I hadn't gotten luck in finding another subject for my experiment until one day I witness a young man being bullied by 3 larger men, these human can be so cold hearted especially to their own kind. After the three ran off laughing, I offered the boy a chance to get even with his attackers. He quickly took the bait, besides he just another target for the bullies those three can find another one missing kid isn't going to stop them from doing what they do behind their parents backs. It was at night I use my serum on the boy, unlike the four rejects, the one did not reject the serum, and the boy felt hatred, hatred for those who tormented him.

Ericka is in shock "Oh my god."

Archer asked "What happens next?"

Julie is unable to make out the next entry "The rest of stained with blood must be from the victims of the Halloween incident."

Stacy said "So the Chimera Axe Cop killed was a student who been picked on by bullies and this whack job decided to use this boy for his experiment."

"This Transformation was triggered by hatred, hatred for those who tormented that young man. Let's head back and show this to my mom and Aunt Katherine" Julie said

Meanwhile back in Republic City

Alden asked "I heard that the Ninja from Norrisville has been asked to undergo special Ninja Training from the Raikazemaru Clan."

Josh explains "So I heard, I wonder how the Ninja's training with Kenichiro is doing?"

"What that coward is here?" Anais demanded

Debbie said "He's not a coward."

Anais asked "Then He didn't come to help my brother and the others fight those Thugs?"

Megan said "Anais I believe he has a reason he could not give us his assist."

 **(BGM: School Days – Breaking Point)**

Just then Jethro came around "You have right about that Megan Eliot, Your Ninja friend was cornered by a group who tried to kill him. Randell and I and one of those Azure Edge Freedom Fighters managed take them down but they'll be back."

"That would explain why he's gone to the Raikazemaru Village so he can undergo their form of Ninja training." Ken said

 **(BGM: Muramasa Rebirth - Natural Life A)**

Just then Robin spots the Ninja onto of a Lamp Pose "Could he be this Ninja you guys are talking about?"

"Hey there."

Gumball asked "So How's the Training went?"

"Josh, Alain, Brad and Ash I need to speak to you guys."

"Whoa hold up why just them?" Gumball asked

"It's all right Zach we'll be back." Alain said

Josh, Alain, Brad and Ash followed the Ninja back to the Training Field where Kenichiro is waiting for them

Alain look to his right "Kenichiro."

Kenichiro jumps down from a tree "Alain Stevenson there's something this nameless Shinobi wants to tell you guys."

*Randy then pulled off his Ninja mask*

Josh then said "Randy Cunningham? I had a feeling you're the ninja but I wasn't sure at first."

"Randy does Heidi, Theresa and some of your classmates know about this?" Brad asked

Randy explains "No as of right now only Howard knows. Also I was there when you guys were in the Slums fighting, Dipper is right if I put on the mask and one of those hood rats saw me they will use my identity as a way to get out of a Death Sentence if they were ever caught."

"You're right anyone who would know the identity of the Norrisville Shinobi would try to use the information to their advantage." Kenichiro said

"So Howard keep this from his own sister, doesn't he trust her?" Josh asked

Randy said "Look I understand you are not happy about Howard being the only one but there is a reason why I did that in front of you guys."

"Why is that?" Ash asked

Kenichiro explains "It was something he told my father, my Uncle Lord Koga, Lord Haru and, Takanori-Sensei and Lord Jinsuke. It seems that he and those who became the Ninja before him has been in battle with another Magic user who does not even have a name. The last survivor of Norisu 9 sealed this Sorcerer beneath the Earth 800 years ago; the Norisu 9 is the Clan the Original Ninja has been a part of. Norrisville High School was built over his burial ground and he has reawakened. In order to escape, the Sorcerer needs to create chaos to build his power. He does this by creating and releasing a gas that can turn the most vulnerable people in school into rampaging monsters."

"Randy-San aside from the ones who had become the ninja why would you fight a battle against someone that powerful by yourself? You do know that there are other Shinobi both human and Non-Human, like Ryu Hayabusa who have fought demons before." Alain said

"He's right Randy don't you have any other allies besides Howard?" Josh asked

"No I don't." Randy said

"Well you're gonna need some allies when it comes to dealing with these people and this Sorcerer Character." Ash said

Brad asked "Randy does this Sorcerer has anyone helping him?"

Randy answered "He does, it is Hannibal McFist."

Josh is not shocked "Bash's stepfather?"

"Oh my you mean to tell us that Bash Johnson's stepfather, the Owner and CEO of McFist Inc. is with the enemy?" Ash asked

Alain said "McFist must have made a deal with him, that's the only way this Sorcerer would gain a human ally."

"Anyway, I saw you guys fight, you guys are better than me went it come to fighting." Randy said

Brad look up and see the T.U.F.F Jet making a landing and Randy quickly put on his mask "I have to go, don't tell anyone of what I told you about knowing Debbie she'll blow it up all over Norrisville High."

After Randy took off Archer and the others came in "Hey, look who we picked up."

Christina asked "Brad-Kun what that the Norrisville Ninja what did he told guys?"

Brad tried to explain "Well he explain to us why he didn't assist us during the fighting inside the Slums."

Jethro said "We already know that Brad there's something he told, what he said affects everyone that the Ninja have befriended."

"Jethro you heard?" Brad asked

"I'm Mobian Bat our ears are like the Namekian ears." Jethro said

Heidi asked "Josh what did the Ninja told you guys that he couldn't tell the rest of us?"

"How many you get the info from me instead." Said Jethro

"Jethro-Senpai you can't, we gave the Ninja our word that he'll not tell anyone who he is." Ash said

"Claim down I won't say anything that would put his life in danger however there's another Dark Magic User besides Karasuman that we may end up having deal it when we cross the bridge."

So Jethro told the Chojin Senshi and the Teen Titans of what Randy told them while keeping his secret Identity intact. However to some it's both a shock and a hard pill to swallow

"Bash's stepfather is with the enemy?" Dipper asked

"Mother Fucker! I knew something was off about that bitch Bash, we should have bust that guy's fucking face in." Alfred said

Ken said "I don't think Bash and his mother knows that his own step-father is working alongside this Sorcerer."

"You're right about that Ken; Marci McFist is clueless and unaware that her husband does supervillain-based activities." Said Jethro

Robin asked himself "But still why McFist would put the citizens of his own town at risk not to mention putting innocent lives in danger if this Sorcerer ever breaks free."

Raven assumes "Hannibal McFist must have been offered something in exchange for helping this Sorcerer."

"That's maybe the case here." Candace said

Starfire yelled "Treason, Betrayal how could Hannibal McFist betray his own people like that?"

Julie said "Without any evidence we can make a move on McFist."

"Evidence or no evidence McFist's actions against the Ninja is putting the lives of Heidi and everyone in his own city at risk!" Stacy said

"You're right what if someone other than the Ninja would to attack someone who have been Stankified by this Sorcerer they would have no means to return a stank victim back to normal." Pacifica said

"You're right they may end up having to kill an innocent victim." Mabel said

Debbie then said "Hey, do you all know what you are saying here, this is Bash's step dad you're talking about, Jethro what if you're wrong?"

"I'm telling what the Ninja have told Alain, Brad Ash and Josh." Said Jethro

Debbie turned toward Heidi "Heidi you don't believe any of this do you?"

Heidi then said "After what happen in the Slums, I don't know what to believe think about it Debbie if someone beside the ninja fight someone who have been Stankified he or she would have no way to de-stank that person, they would end up having to kill that person."

"Yeah and only your Ninja friend knows how to de-stank someone." Rick said

"Plus they know that the Ninja is here, we may have to fight whatever McFist have Viceroy throw at us." Brad said

Vincent asked "So that thing with Lord Beerus that happened without any changes?"

Trunks answered "Yep the Friendship Games happened and just as before Bash went to did No 1 and got Lord Beerus mad and you know that rest."

"Yeah that Tiger Azure thing Josh underwent when he fought Lord Beerus." Nel said

 ** _Chapter 20_**

 ** _-_** ** _ND Age 2018-_** ** _  
_**  
While on the way back to meet with Dipper's group they see a girl armed with a butcher knife heading right at Pacifica.

"Who's that another one of Tobias' men or are you on Onyx-Zero's side?" Michael asked

"I haven't seen her face." Alain said

Trevis said "Whoever she is she's trying to knife Pacifica."

" ** _Defensive Type #2: Bristlevine_**!" Michael lays and hand on the ground and causes a number of thorny vines to grow out of a surface and wrap them around the attacker

"You came just in time." Gumball said

Trevis asked "Zach-San who is this, is she one of Tobias' warriors?"

Pacifica said "I have no idea who she is, we just got back from training with Master Whis and this girl came at me with a butcher knife claiming that I slept with some guy she knows."

"That's Impossible you been off world with Dipper and the others for over a year." Alain said

"You there what's your reason for attacking Pacifica?" Michael demanded

"Let me go I know it was her who laid her hands on my Nick Mallory!"

"Are you sick in the head, Pacifica was with us this whole time?" Dipper said

Gumball said "And she has a boyfriend and his name is Dipper Pines not this Nick Mallory retard."

"Don't you ever in your life call Nick Mallory that!"

"Hey you're the one who mistake Pacifica for someone else who may have got banged by Nick Mallory."

Mabel said "I think she lost it."

Trevis said "She can explain herself once the Local Police comes around."

Then all of a sudden the attacker broke herself free from the vines

"Shit!" Pacifica jumped back as the Attacker attempts to stab her "Look you crazy bitch I didn't touch your boyfriend."

"Hey claim yourself down and talk this out before you get yourself in more trouble." Alain pleaded

"You stay out of this Rodent!"

"Hey don't you know that the word Rodent is a racial slur to Mobians" Pacifica said

"Don't Care, I'll kill you!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Dipper takes his Katana sword and rushed toward the attack

"Trina!" Another girl came and pushed the attack out of the way and she ends up getting slashed in the chest by Dipper instead

Blood burst out of the wound from Dipper's sword and the girl drop to the ground

"Oh god where did that other one come from?" Dipper asked

Gumball said "She just threw herself in front of Dipper's attack why?"

Pacifica sees the attacker running off "Hey you get back here!"

Alain held Pacifica back "Wait a sec let the Police deal with her, the other one need medical attention."

"What?!" Darwin shouted "But this girl could be cahoots with that crazy Yandere chick."

"And even if she is in league with the attacker we can't just leave this girl die." Michael said

"He's right Darwin plus we need answers from this girl." Pacifica said

"The other girl called the attacker Trina could that be her name?" Mabel asked

"Could be." Pacifica said

"Let's get her to the TUFF Skycarrier's sickbay area." Alain uses instead transmission and teleported everyone away. In the Meantime Candace, Stacy, Julie and Ericka finally got clearance to speak with the Azure Edge Freedom Fighters who are at their HQ out in the Arizona Desert

"How the heck can they have their base out in the desert in the state of Arizona, do they know how hot these places are?" Candace asked

Ericka said "They did give us directions on where to find their HQ but I don't see anything?"

Just then a Sand Tornado came around and all 4 sees Carlos Zedillo the Raccoon and Kiko the Raccoon "You girls must be from TUFF." Carlos said

Julie said "Yes My Aunt, Chief Katherine Leroy asked us to speak with your leader commander Taurus, plus we have someone who knows him since Collage."

Carlos looks over to his left and sees Soma Valkyria "You must be Soma I presume."

"Yes, they asked me to come with them just in case some of your comrades get to hostile." Soma said

"You don't have to be concern about the rest of us the only one who want anything to do with "Earth Born" Mobians have been Nicolas." Kiko said

"Whatever he has against Mobians who been born here we have to set that aside." Soma said

"Anyway we should get going, since we heard of your enemies we had to hid our HQ underground." Carlos said

"Where underground?" Candace asked

 **(BGM: Megaman Zero/Rockman Zero – Intermission)  
**  
Carlos and Kiko lead everyone to a cave that leads them all to a long Maze of tunnels that leads them underground to where their HQ is.

"What's with the Tunnel Maze?" Candace asked

Kiko explains "Carlos and I set up that Maze in the event they we were to be discovered."

"Some of the Corridors lead to death traps the kind you would expect to fine in Samurai castles during the Sengoku Jidai." Carlos said

"Yeah come to think I have notice some of those Corridors have traps that have spikes pits." Said Stacy

"Commander we have company and they brought along a friend of yours."

Commander Taurus steps outside and greet them "Soma Valkyria it's been while since we last saw each other."

"Indeed Taurus so this is what you been up to since you left for Mobius." Soma said

Taurus explains "After Collage I decide to come to Home world, once there I see that the previous leader was killed by Zendon's men. Despite being from Earth his final wish is to guide the younger members Azure Edge Freedom Fighters, as you can tell Nicolas still have to set side whatever he had against Earth born Mobians, because their gonna be a day when we'll have to fight side by side against those who threaten both worlds."

"You are all Mobians what's the difference between a Earth Born Mobian and a Home world Mobian?" Candace asked

Taurus explains "Well you may already know that the Mobians who are from earth are the result of the Great Cataclysm that happened here ages ago while the home world Mobians are the result of that happened with the Xorda which lead to the creation of the Planet Mobius. Plus we earth born Mobians are able to use our Ki."

"Anyone human and non-human can use Ki, they just have to train and learn how to use it." Candace said

"It's not the easy for a Home world Mobian to learn how to use Ki, Me, Kiko, Jeremy, Demi, BBP, Arron and Nicolas are some of the few home world Mobians who can use Ki." Carlos said

Julie said "Anyway you mention Zendon who is he anyway?"

 **(BGM: Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - The Beginning Of The SENGOKU Era)  
**  
Taurus explains "You know ever since Goku defeated Frieza the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization have been without their leader. That's where Zendon come with Frieza and King Cold gone he stepped and took control."

"So he's now control what's left of Frieza's Army, Great just what the Galactic Federation needs another Tyrant. Is Zendon a part of Frieza's Race?" Candace asked

"No he's not a part of Frieza's race or whatever his people are called. From what we know Zendon is a home world Mobian, A Wolf who can weld a power known as Dark Azure. Some who have seen home stated that he's the Mobian reincarnation of the Demon World Lord Ghaos." Taurus said

"Ghaos? Commander Taurus is you a Familiar with The Dark Chaos Emeralds The corrupted form of the 7 Chaos Emeralds." Julie asked

"Yes does the 800 year old Mobian Urban Legend have something to do with why Zendon has target the Earth?" Taurus asked

Julie explains "My Cousin Connie Katswell along with Alain and Matthew fought a pack of thugs one of them use the Dark Chaos Shard and turned into a Shadow Beast, luckily they managed to defeat it."

"That's a Urban Legend there no proof that there are corrupted versions of the 7 Chaos Emeralds." Nicolas said

Arron said "Everyone Mobian both Earth Born and Home world knows of this, both Chaos and the Demon warlord fought in a fierce battle against each other. Chaos was unable to defeat him and send Ghaos off the Planet, however Ghaos' blood remind somewhere on Earth and from his blood forged The Dark Chaos Emeralds in shard form."

Soma said "That's how the story went and someone who calls himself Steele uncovered where that Blood of Ghaos has been sealed away and has found a way to weaponize it."

"Commander you don't think that Zendon is planning to do that same thing?" Arron asked

"If that's the case we'll have to keep both Zendon's force and this Steele Character from getting their hands on it." Taurus said

"You're right there's no telling how many criminals has been given this dangerous power or what's Steele's aim in this.?" Julie said

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	10. Vol 10 - Chapter 21 - Chapter 23

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 10

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 21_**

Now back onboard the TUFF Skycarrier hovering over Republic City "We're back and what's going on here?" Candace asked

Rowen explains "We just learn that a former TUFF Agent is a part of Neo D.O.O.M."

"An Ex TUFF Agent has side with the enemy who is he or she?" Candace asked

"You mean Jack?" Gumball asked

"No it's not Jack...it was someone else, this former Field Agent had a grudge with the Kaitlyn during her rookie years." Laiya said

"Who else besides Jack Rabbit been with Kitty during her rookie days?" Gumball asked

Katherine broke her silence "the Former TUFF Agent's name is Marcel Basaquer aka Marcel the Cold blooded."

"Marcel? Aunt Katherine you don't mean the same Marcel who killed Eric two years before me and Marisa were born?" Julie asked

"Yes it's the same one." Katherine confirms it

was with TUFF before Dudley joined. She was once a member of PUFF the Paris Undercover Fighting Force. She been transferred to TUFF around the same time I joined the Agency even back then I sense something dark about her. When Kaitlyn started her 1st rookie year Marcel's plans finally was caught my attention. She was planning a coup d'état in a bet to take over TUFF for reasons that only she knows, While I went to confront her Kaitlyn warned the Chief."

Dipper said "When Kitty told Herbert who was the chief at the time of Marcel's coup d'état, Marcel felt exposed and made her escape before anyone could arrest her for treason."

"But not before telling me that she'll have her revenge." Katherine said

"And sometime after the failed coup d'état she targeted Eric." Cynthia said

"How Marcel know about Eric?" Gumball asked

Dipper assumes "Maybe she learned everything that is to know about him and happens to know that Kitty has feelings for him, I'm assumed she use her former status as a TUFF Agent to lure Eric into TUFF HQ when everyone wasn't inside the building, Once Eric went inside that's where Marcel made her move on a defenseless Eric."

Then Rowen said "It's just as you said Dipper, Marcel took her revenge on the guy. Laiya and I were the first ones to see the damage that bitch inflicted on the guy, using with little life he has left he told us what happened and also told to tell Kitty that he's sorry that he won't be here for her."

"Now she's with these Neo D.O.O.M guys what she's gonna do now?" Stacy asked

Julie said "I'm gonna see dad."

"Dad, How's that?" Gumball said

"His name is Jason "Wynn" Maiza he's the Lt. Commander of the Red Guard."

*Louise started screaming*

"Why are you screaming for?" Pacifica asked

"Oh my god Like Big sister, like Little sister you both have kids with guys of a high rank." Archer said

Morty asked "What's with her all of sudden."

Bob explain "Well some of the Red Guard operatives came to have lunch to the restaurant and when Hugo did some of his taunts toward me one of them guy pissed and nearly beat him up."

"And I need to shake the hand of whoever did that" Archer said

Mabel asked "So why Louise is scare of them?"

"Me sacred I'm not scare of those Red Guard savages." Louise said

"I they did they a Number of this Hugo guy and you got blue in the face." Gumball said

Archer asked "Hey were you guys with one of those Chojin guys?"

Dipper said "Alain and Michael had took someone to Sickbay you see once we got back from Training with master Whis this girl whose name is Trina came at Pacifica with a Butcher Knife trying to kill her accusing her to sleeping with her boyfriend."

"Why would anyone think that?" Candace asked

"That's bullshit you guys were off world training with Whis for over a year why would someone think that?" Lana asked

"We think it was that look alike Nexus who may have raped the guy and made it look like Pacifica is the one." Gumball said

"Zach I don't think that's the case, If Nexus wanted Pacifica dead she would come at her by herself she's someone who don't need to resort to using cheap Clichés like setting a person up to take the fall." Dipper said

"Maybe we'll get something for that girl who Pacifica brought into sickbay." Darwin said

*Meanwhile in Sickbay Pacifica, Alain, Trevis and Michael sat inside the waiting area when a female Pokemorph Vulpix steps out of the ER Room.*

"How's the girl doing?" Alain asked

"Well the wound on her chest isn't fatal; she'll be able to pull through."

Pacifica said "That's good to hear, we were all worried when she jumped in front of Dipper's attack. But still why would she shield that girl with the knife?"

"We'll have to ask her until then we can leave here until she recovers." Michael said

Meanwhile at the Red Guard HQ two operatives outfitted with Red Vest and black tank tops with two side arms rush up the staircase. While fore seeing the training of the new recruits is Jason "Wynn" Maiza.

"Lt. Commander we have visitors."

"And one of them said her name is Julie Katswell, I don't mean to ask you this guy isn't that the surname of that TUFF Agent you been with briefly about 15 years ago?"

"Dude you forgot already, the Lt. Commander mated with one of those TUFF Agents he's the father of two Daughters who are now in their teens."

Outside of the Red Guard HQ entrance Michael Dais along with Jethro Pendragon, Hayden Storm the Vaporeon and his brother Frasier Storm the Glaceon along with Julie and her Teammates:

1). Daryl Puppy = The son of Dudley and Becky

3). Keith Daimond = A newly appointed member of TUFF who was once a Gang member until he realize that what the gangs are doing are immortal and decided to join TUFF to redeem himself

4). Carol Minx = the 2nd newcomer of TUFF from St Paul Minnesota

5). Erika Mink = the Younger sister of Minerva Mink

6). The Twins Liu and Ming Zhang = Originally from CUFF (Chinese Undercover Fighting Force) both came to TUFF to assist their American Counterpart.

7). Taiga Suika = Originally from TUFF (Tokyo Undercover Fighting Force) who just been transferred to TUFF

8). Zara Raiya = the Younger sister of TUFF Agent Rowen Raiya

Hayden asked "Hey Michael should Julie and her teammates be here?"

Michael explains "It was her mother's idea for her teammates to come with."

Liu asked "Julie can I ask you something how you mater met your father?"

Julie explains "My mother first met him when she was 13 years old at a Birthday party back then he had a Mohawk. It wasn't until she saw him again back at a Bar, this was two years after Eric died."

Just then several Red Guard Rookies surrounded the group

Michael approaches them "Excuse me which one of you is Lt. Commander Jason Maiza

Jason shows himself to everyone "I wasn't expecting anyone from the Athenian Vanguard and Celestial Knights."

Julie then said "Dad I came to check up on you."

"Why do sudden?" Jason asked

"Keith explains "After She, Ericka, Candace and Stacy return from Arizona they were told that a Former TUFF Agent has sided with the enemy, her name is Marcel Basaquer aka Marcel the Cold blooded."

"Marcel you say? David Sr told me about her so that's why you all came with Julie?" Jason asked

"That will have to wait" Jethro drew out one of his laser blasters "We have uninvited guest."

(BGM: Street Fighter II the Movie ~Japanese Version~ - Fei Long and Ryu's Battle)

Just then an energy blast went right for Jason and quickly deflect it, then Michael and Jethro turned their attention to their right and see 3 characters standing before them

"Damnit how he deflected that?"

"He won't be easily taken down unlike what was done with Eric 15 years ago."

Michael drew out his sword "So you 3 is on the same side as Marcel the Coldblooded, what's your business here?"  
Jason then recognizes the face "I had a feeling you would show your face after the beating you got from one of Julie's cousins. You got the scar over your eye."

"I see why they would come here, its revenge but there's a problem, you won't be dealing with TUFF you'll have us to deal with." Hayden said

"Screw you!"

The 2nd one held the other one back "Gourai we're here to deal with TUFF's Team Cyclone not your wounded pride."

Jason said "Let me guess Marcel finally realize that she killed the wrong guy so she sends you 3 Stooges to go after me."

Connie said "So you're one of the selfish clowns who taunted Julie when she was 8. Haven't you tormented her enough, didn't you learn your lesson when you and the other 4 got the beating of your life?"

"Grrrrrr oh no told her to fight back!" Gourai yelled

"What would you expect she would do when you started called her mother a whore? She wasn't gonna sit there and take your abuse any more. You should be thankful you're still alive after all of that." Lui said

"And what live with this cybernetic arm for the rest of my life, what I should be thankful for!?"

 **(BGM: Chrono Trigger Corrupter of Time OC ReMix)**

Gourai charged right into Lui who blocked his fist and counters with a palm strike to the chest pushing him back

Lui shouted "On your feet coward!"

Gourai Cybernetic Arm begins to glow "No one does that to me!"

Keith .D yelled "Lui watch out his arm is not right!"

Lui quickly evade as Gourai shot an energy blast from his cybernetic arm

Jethro said "So he also was given the power of the Dark Chaos Shards."

Gourai said "That's right, now I have the power to destroy any one who gets my face!"

Just then Julie steps in "Back then you were just a pity School yard bully but now you're just another criminal how got dunked with power."

"You! You and your cousin scared me for life when you decided to make a stand against me!" Gourai yelled

"Go ahead even with that power you're just a pity wannabe bully."

"I'll show you pity!"

Wynn grabs Gourai's fist then lands a flaming right hook to the face, Gourai burst into flames upon getting hit

"So he's the Pryomancer and a powerful one in fact."

Gourai gets back up "I won't be done in by someone from the Red Guard."

"Then I'll be your opponent."

Michael looks to his right and see a male Crystal Prep Student "He's from Crystal Prep, why would be come here?"

"I don't know maybe he knows someone within the Red Guard?" Frasier said

"So one of those Crystal Prep bastards wants to play hero, he'll regret his actions no one makes a stand against Neo D.O.O.M!"

"Wait a sec Gourai this humans is not what he seems."

"You can't be serious you speak as if this human has some fight in him."

"I think you should listen to your partner, **_Kawasaki Ninja Art: Blades of Aira_**!"

Connie recognizes the Jutsu "Blades of Aira? Everyone get out of the way!"

*Out of nowhere and without warning blades rain down from the sky and Gourai rolled out of the way however one of the blades struck him in his right knee*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! My knee! Damn human who the fuck are you!"

 **(BGM: Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm - Lookout Tower)**

The Crystal Prep Student removed his uniform and now wears a Shinobi Battle suit "I'm Hayate Kawasaki of the Kawasaki Clan, we know of the evil power your leaders have gave I'm been sent here to seal that dark power away."

"You're one of those Shinobi, I don't care what clan you're from you would choose to get in the way but you'll rule this day you Human scum!" Gourai pulls the blade out of his knee

Hayate drew out his Katana "You underestimate the human spirit **_Shinkuuhazan_**!"

*A Void slash sends Gourai into the ground*

"Hey Strath should we jump in?" Kazuma asked

Gourai jumps back up "No! Kazuma, Strath get back both of you I will not kneel to some human even if he is a Shinobi!"

"This guy refuses to go down; Hey Kawasaki Ninja looks like this need a 3 on 1 tact to send this guy packing." Said Frasier

"I have a Sealing Jutsu I can use on him but I need time." Hayate said

Hayden said "Okay you someone to keep him busy while you get your Ninja Technique ready."

Frasier and Hayden turned their attention over toward Gourai "Hey you have to deal with now." Frasier said

Gourai eyes turned blood red "Get out of my way!"

One of Gourai's Cybernetic Arms converts into a Rapid fire Machine, as he opens fire Frasier forms a thick wall of Ice to shield him and his brother from the barrage of Death Beams being fired at them. Hayden then jumps up above Gourai

" ** _Hydro Spiral_**!" Hayden shoots down a spiral of water

Gourai shouted "I'll take more than Water attacks to stop me!"

"Okay how about this fiend!" Lui came down with his Twin Hook sword and stuck Gourai in the shoulders and then send him flying into a wall

" ** _Sealtiel Gale palm_**!" Keith gathers up his Ki energy, open his palm and unleash a ground-slicing energy wave

Gourai jumps up only to get knock back down by Frasier who fires an Ice Beam and froze his legs

Hayate shouted "I'm ready!"

"Okay let's give him some space!" Hayden yelled

Then Strath sees what Hayate is getting ready to do "Sealing Jutsu?"

"Oh no you don't!"

Strath came at Hayate with his Katana but Jethro blocks it with his Beam saber "Shinobi I have this one go focus on your Jutsu!"

"Thank you, **_Kawasaki Sealing Art: Expelling the Darkness_**!" As Hayate executes his Jutsu two chakra hand grab Gourai's Cybernetic Arms and pulled out two Dark Chaos Shards and began to purified both shards as the color change from a dark purple color to a light blue

"The Shards what did you do!?" Gourai demanded

Hayate explains "That Jutsu is use to perfidy impure elements thus those Shards you had in your Cybernetic arms are now of no use."

Jethro held out his Laser blaster "Okay on your feet we're taking you and your two pals in."

"Sorry but I have no intention of being capture, Kazuma, Gourai we must retreat for now!" Strath uses instant transmission and he and his two Partners teleported away

"That was Instant Transmission how did he know about it?" Michael asked

Jethro said "I don't know maybe he either copied it from Goku or he went to Planet Yardrat."

Michael takes a look at the now purified shards "That was some purification Jutsu you used."

Hayate said "It's a special Sealing/Purification Jutsu my clan use on impure elements like the Dark Chaos shards."

Matthew asked "Hayate you said that your clan knows about the Dark Chaos Shards?"

Hayate answered "Yes from what we learned, the one who obtained this dark power must be a being of complete evil."

"That being has a name his goes by the name of Steele, he even gave one of those bandits one of those Shards a week ago." Matthew said

"He has to be one of the Leaders of this Neo D.O.O.M, the question here is where is he?" Connie asked herself

Hayate said "The one called Steele is somewhere in the Land of Screams."

"Then Land of Screams, that region is forbidden territory." Jethro said

"Yes however a barrier prohibits anyone from entering the Land of Scream." Hayate said

Michael said "Then we have to search and destroy the energy sources for that barrier."

 ** _Chapter 22_**

Now onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Julie and her Teammates told the other what happened

"One of those Neo DOOM guys had one of those Dark Chaos Shards?" Archer asked

"Yes and it turned out that a Student from Crystal Prep is a Shinobi of the Kawasaki Clan." Matthew explains

"And he had a Jutsu that his clan uses on impure elements." Connie said

"Well looks like Steele wasn't expecting some Ninja Clan to have a Jutsu to render the Dark Chaos Shards useless." Cynthia said

"Indeed but it would be long until they send someone after them?" Katherine said

"I already send a message to Commander Taurus informing him about that." Julie said

"Good thinking." Katherine said

Now in the Main Lobby David Leroy Sr walks in and see Jason standing by himself "Jason so you came also?"

Jason turned around "David I had a feeling you would be here since Katherine is your wife."

"I already told you before; Julie and Marisa are my nieces that make them family also." David said

Connie turned around and see her father Johnny Katswell Jr and his wife Hillary enters the lobby "Mommy, Daddy?'

Johnny. K said "Connie I'm sorry I didn't tell you that your mother and I were coming here, your Aunt Katherine told us to come and told your sister and Grandparents are."

"You mean Grandma and Grandpa Katswell is here also?"

"You mean Katherine and Kitty's mom Katherina Katswell is here I met go meet her." Archer said

Outside Louise sees both Johnny Sr and Katherina Katswell being escorting in by Isabelle "So that's Julie's Grandmother Katherina Katswell?"

Archer greeted the two "Mr. and Mrs. Katswell, I'm Sterling Archer I want to welcome you to the TUFF Skycarrier."

Johnny Sr said "You're the man whose mother was dismissed as director.'

"Yeah it was sad." Archer said

Katherina said "Well you weren't too upset about, since you have been out partying."

"Me partying, who gave you that idea miss?" Archer said

now back in the main Lobby

Katherine asked "Johnny you didn't tell mother and father why they need to come here?"

"Don't worry Mom and dad has no idea why Hillary and I brought them here with us." Johnny Jr said

"Okay who told your mother Katherine?" Archer demanded

"If you mean you been at the Bar after learning about Malory being dismissed at director you need to go asked Cyril that." Katherine said

"Cyril what did you told Mrs. Katswell?" Archer demanded

Ericka look around and don't see Julie anywhere "Where Julie went?"

"I heard she went on the roof." Pam answered

Ericka gone up to the roof and see Julie by herself on her MP3 Player listening to REFRAIN by Miyano Mamoru

"Julie why are you on the roof, Don't you want to say hello to your grandparents?" Ericka asked

"I would if things were okay between me and her." Julie said

"What say that?" Ericka asked

Julie explains "You know before my sister and were born my grandmother Katherina Katswell has been asking mom when she's gonna get married, why she never called her on her birthday and why can she be like her sister Katty."

"She do know that Katarina "Katty" Katswell has been in jail right, but what that has to do with you?" Ericka asked

Julie answered "Ever since I was 6 went over we go to see grandma and grandpa Katswell I'm the only she left out, this is because my father is a part of the Red Guard."

"Yeah the Red Guard were based on the Russian OMON, And the Red Guard are known not to go by the book when dealing with criminals which is what some call the Red Guard savages." Ericka said

"Yeah I got bullied by for that until that day I refuse to put up with that day BS, beside my dad and every member of the Red Guard were also doing their duty I don't see-"

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)

Back in the lobby Louise is pulling on Katherina's face "Young lady why are you doing?"

"Take off the mask Chameleon!" Louise yelled

Julie came and slaps Louise in the face "What the hell are you doing! That's not The Chameleon disguise."

"Ow! Wait that's the real Katherina Katswell?" Louise asked "Oh shit!"

"What was that word young lady?" Katherina asked

"She said shit it's another word for poop." Ray answered

"Young lady do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Katherina demanded

"No I never kiss my mom."

Just then Katherina grab Louise by the arm "I need to have a talk with your mother then."

Kitty grabs her cell phone "I'll call her."

Cheryl asked "I don't see the other Katswell sister."

Julie turned her head away "How cares where Aunt Katty is."

Kitty steps in "Hey I know you don't like her but that's still one of your Aunts."

Julie said "Mom have you forgot that she tried to set you up when she broke out of jail that one time?"

"I haven't forgotten about that but still it would be wrong of me to attack her about that after all your grandmother likes her more than me." Kitty said

"Then it's for all the wrong reasons." Julie said

"Well Katty is in Jail so you don't have to bring her up right now." Archer said

 ** _Chapter 23_**

Now inside sickbay the girl wakes up and see Pacifica and everyone else staring at them

"Okay I need some answers from you." Pacifica said

"It's you the one who Trina believes has sex with Nick Mallory."

Pacifica said "1). I don't know anyone by the name, 2). I wasn't even on earth when that Trina mistook me for someone else.

Gumball said "And 3). If she's gonna do it with anyone it's gonna be Dipper Pines not this Retard Nick Mallory."

"Hey don't put me into this case of mistaken identity." Said Dipper

"But Trina was sure that you're the one who had sex with him."

"What are you and your friend is one of those people who want proof…Then fine" Pacifica grabs Dipper and started to kiss him, then Malory passes by before she went any farther

"Oh get a room missy."

Pacifica said "Oh yeah she's still here."

Malory said "I just learned from Sterling that Louise for herself in Trouble if you would excuse I need to clear things up with Katherina."

Mabel said "You see now Pacifica is dating my brother their relationship has been intact for 2 ½ years."

"Anyway how about you tell what made this Trina girl want to kill Pacifica?" Gumball asked

Summer then enters the room "Hello I think I may have someone who can tell you what she knows."

"Who's that?" Geoff asked

Summer explains "She said her name is Laney Penn, I told her to wait in the main Lobby while I get you guys."

Now back in the Main lobby Golan and Dylan notices Laney "And who's the Tranny?"

"I'm a what?" Laney barked a Dylan

Gene said "Hey you don't know if she's a boy or not."

Laney strip down to her Bra and Panties "Do I have to show people proof?! I don't have a d*ck!"

"Hey this is no Strip club! Put your clothes back on!" Keswick complained

Golan said "Okay you have a well-built body for a girl."

Linda covers Gene's "Okay we can see you have no penis, you don't have to prove that you're 100% woman."

Gene said "Mom you don't have to shield my eyes her butt is not worth grabbing."

Tina said "I'm sorry it's my fault Gene read one of my NSFW stories I wrote."

"Its good reading." Gene said

Just then Finn and everyone else came around, Finn shouted "Oh my glob! She striped herself down to her undines!"

Gumball then gets a nose bleed and passes out

"Not again!" Anais said

"Uhhh what happened?" Laney asked

"You happened, having a body like that." Golan said

Summer explains "The reason Laney is here is because she also knows the name of the girl who tried to kill Pacifica."

Gumball wakes up "What's her full name?"

Laney answered "Her full name is Trina Riffin, she's the older sister of Corey Riffin, a guy I know, she's often attempts to ruin Corey's life, she's spoiled rotten, and has a huge crush on a guy named Nick Mallory, despite him barely knowing she exists."

'That would give her a reason to come at me with a butcher knife?" Pacifica asked

Dylan assumes "Maybe she felt threaten by Pacifica's looks and made that up in order to eliminate the competition in getting this Nick boy to love her and her only."

"There's has to be another reason besides that." Said Pacifica

Laney pulled out a folder with some photos "I was able to get these away from here before she burns them; I think you should see them."

Dylan looks out the photos "Pacifica it's you getting banged by this Nick Mallory character."

Pacifica grabs one of the Photos of her performing fellatio on Nick Mallory "Dylan I wasn't even on earth when these photos were taken it has to be Nexus since she passed herself of as me."

Josh notices something off in one of the Photos "This was taking in Danville, Laney I think Trina was played for a fool. These photos a forgery, someone use some image editing software and put Pacifica and Nick Mallory's faces on whoever is in these photos."

"Danville, that's where Candace and Stacy live," Darwin said

"I never been to Danville?" Pacifica

Laney asked "Anyway summer said you and the others were off-world for a year where did you go."

Marco and Star came in "I don't think we should tell you about that."

Darwin said "Star, Marco how was Master Whis' invite to your parent's home."

Marco said "It was nice, in fact he enjoyed my mom's cooking, and she even gave him something to give to Lord Beerus."

Laney said to herself "(Whis, Beerus? Who are these guys?)"

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


	11. Vol 11 - Chapter 24 - Chapter 25

Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2 Volume 11

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – INITIATIVE_**  
watch?v=TN74fB9jkwg

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _Chapter 24  
_**  
sees Star looking at one of the Photos of guy and girl doing it from behind ""Marco is this is how sex preformed?"

Marco explains "Yeah there many sex positions what you saw this in Photo of the doggy style."

Josh said "Star those photos are fake someone edited Pacifica's and Nick Mallory's faces over whoever is in these Photos."

"Why would someone edit these photos of put Pacifica and this Nick Mallory person faces over the two in this photo, Making Trina think that Nick Mallory booty bang Pacifica?" Star asked

"Someone pulling a prank on Pacifica?" Darwin assumed

"Prank or not nobody is laughing.": Pacifica said

Star used her wand and undo the Photo edits, removing Pacifica's and Nick Mallory's faces thus revealing the face of who really is in the Photo "There you go I think we can see who's really on those photos."

Mable takes a look at the Photo upon looking at them she gasped "You guys this is Candace and some guy."

Stacy grabs the Photos "OMG you're right this is Candace and her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson."

"You mean someone took photos of Candace hitting all 3 based with a guy named Jeremy Johnson and pasted mine and Nick Mallory's face on them?" Pacifica asked

Stacy then said "Excuse me for a moment I need to show this to Candace."

Stacy went over to the VR Training room where she sees Candace using one of the VR Helmets. "Candace I have something to show you, it's about that girl who tried to kill Pacifica."

Candace takes off the VR Helmet "What the found about from that girl who took that hit from Dipper?"

"You might wanna see them." Stacy then hand over the Photos

Back out in the Lobby Gumball and Darwin see Phineas and Freb "Hey aren't you Candace's brother and step brother?"

Phineas responded "Yes that's right have you two seen Candace out cousin Eric say she and Stacy have been seen here?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

then everyone Heard Candace's Voice yelling "Stacy who took these!"

"I don't know whoever framed Pacifica." Stacy said

Then Beavis and Butthead grab the Photos "Whoa check it out Beavis this chick has some small boobs."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh they how that dude in the photo got together with her?" Beavis said

Candace then grab the Photos "Hey you two these are not for your eyes or anyone's eyes!"

"Hey I'm not done looking at them Damnit!" Beavis yelled

Candace then responded by kicking Beavis into a wall when Phineas and Freb came around "There you Candace."

Candace look to her left "You two how did you get onboard?"

Freb answered "Eric showed us."

"You mean Eric is here with you two?" Stacy asked

"Oh no first I learn that some took photos of me and now this!" Candace complained

"huh?"

Butthead answered "Some took picture of your sister scoring with some dude name Jeremy Johnson."

Beavis gets up "So who's this Eric guy isn't he dead?"

Stacy said "You have the wrong Eric, this Eric is one of Candace's Flynn cousins."

"Stacy and Eric Flynn? What ever happened to Coltrane?" Connie asked

"I don't know what happened ever since Eric came around Stacy been asking about him." Candace said

"Maybe Stacy want to do both Coltrane and your Cousin Eric." Butthead said

"Yeah makes a Threesome." Beavis said

"A Threesome?" Stacy asked

"No don't you two put that idea in her head!" Candace yelled at the two idiots

 _Now in the Main Lobby_

"So Trina's BFF is still here?" Candace asked

Just then everyone hears Malory's voice (Carol why did you brought this Amazon onboard the Skycarrier!)"

(She asked if she met with that girl Mina!)

Candace turned around see a badly beaten Mina cowering on the floor as another girl hold Pam's desk over her hand "Hey drop the desk are you trying to kill her?"

"Hey her Friend Trina tried to kill me!"

"You too what's your name?' Pacifica asked

Angelica introduces herself "The name's Angelica Pickles and that Yandere friend of Mina's tried to kill me over some guy named Nick Mallory."

"Wait Trina accused Pacifica why go after you?" Dipper asked

"I don't know maybe she's sick in the freaking head." Angelica said

Star explains "Angelica those Photos that have your face on it they are fake."

"Fake, you mean somebody edited my face on their laptop and what's his name's face over someone else's face why?" Angelica demanded

Stacy said "Mina Biff you should do yourself and your sister a favor, stay away from Trina as of right now she's not worth getting hurt, killed or arrested for."

"What?"

"Trina tried murder two people, if given the chance she would use you as a scapegoat." Candace said

Mina then broke down to cried "I'm sorry!" Mina drop to her knees "I didn't know that Trina would resort to murder!"

Pacifica then said "And since Mina is not the name you're born with I think you should change it back."

"What was her original name?" Star asked

Connie answers that question "Her real name is Bernadette, but Trina forced her to legally change it so their names would rhyme."

"And why would four eyes here be friends with that psycho?" Angelica demanded

"Mina thinks of herself as Trina's best friend, but in reality is more like her slave than a friend." Connie explains

"The she should have ditch that bitch a long time ago." Angelica said

Candace said "It's not easy for someone like Mina to do that. Despite wanting to express her own opinion, she wishes to be as cool as Trina, so she does whatever Trina tells her to do."

"Even if it gets her killed?" Dipper asked

Sunset said "If that's the case Trina doesn't know what it means to have a friend."

Everyone look to their right and see the Canterlot Mane 6 "Well nice seeing you ladies here." Howard said

Sci-Twilight said "Sorry but we all overheard what you guys are talking about just now. Since Stacy told Mina that she should stay away from her Trina is not someone who gonna let that happen."

"Then we'll just have to shoot her ass" Rebecca reloads her Blaster

"Why are you so quick to gun someone down?" Gumball yelled

"You know a better way to deal with this Yandere bitch?" Rebecca asked

"I don't care if she is a Yandere type, you don't try to kill someone over a some guy the person you marked for death doesn't even know about." Candace said

Julie said "Mina can stay onboard the TUFF Skycarrier for now, she'll be safe here this at home."

In the Meantime at the Petropolis State Prison Marcel the Cold blooded who lead an assault on the prison just cut down 4 Guards while two of her Henchmen The Lizard man who's named is Crusher and a Cyborg Bobcat whose name is Bomberhead grabs the Warren

"Here's the man in charge Boss lady." Said Crusher

"We interrogated him but he refuse to answer out question you ordered us to ask him." Bomberhead explain

Marcel grabs the Warren by the throat and slams him into a wall "This isn't a request old man, now where is she?"

"Just who are you talking about?"

Marcel said "You a prisoner who goes by the name Katarina "Katty" Katswell."

"I don't know!"

"Don't toy with me!" Marcel is about to snap the Warren's neck until one of her men spoke.

"Miss why are you dead set on going after members of Agent Katswell's Family would it be easier to go after Agent Katswell and Chief Leroy directly?"

Marcel takes her laser blaster and shot the Henchmen in the forehead killing him "I'll go after those two once we deal with their sister, anyone else want to question me?"

"N-Nope."

"Hey Marcel I know where you fine who you're going after?"

Marcel turned around and see the members of F.L.O.P.P "What do you guys want, I have no time to be dealing with a bunch of idiots."

Meerkat said "Hey now just hear us out for a sec."

"You have 3 seconds to give me your answer!" said Marcel

"Katty Katswell is not here she made her escape a little while ago." Wanna-Bee explains

"She escaped?" Bomberhead asked

Crusher said "You are trying to piss off the boss lady Mon; you don't wanna know what happened to those who want to make a fool of our boss."

Marcel said "We're leaving, but first release the criminals, they'll keep the cops busy as we take our leave."

Crusher said "Ah right boss Lady"

 ** _Chapter 25_**

("This is Wolf Spitzer reporting from the Petropolis State Prison where hordes of wanted criminals are pouring into the streets of Petropolis, every citizen are in a panic as I speak.)

Once word got out of what's going on in Petropolis both TUFF and the Chojin Senshi head out there on board the Soaring Falcon. Once over the city everyone see what chaos that has been unleashed upon the city

"Damnit those criminals are gonna sack the whole city." Ken said

"Not on my watch they don't! Petropolis is my hometown and we'll defend it." Dudley came out wearing up kind of protective armor

Archer asked "Do I need to ask why you're wearing?"

Dudley said "No need Sterling let's go kick some bad guy booty before Axe Cop chops their heads off."

Josh held out his hand "Hold on Agent Puppy Ralana's computer is picking up a large energy readings around the city."

Ralana asked "Could any of these energy readings could be what Hayate spoke about?"

"You mean one of the energy sources for the barrier that is keeping unwanted people from entering the land of Screams." Frasier said

Alain said "While TUFF and Brad's team take care of that Power Source we'll deal with the criminals that are ransacking the city."

*After getting beamed into to the streets everyone look the damage the criminals have cause*

"Damn these criminals don't play around." Alfred said

Josh said "Let's split up like before."

Now with Kitty and Laiya who managed to beat down some of the criminals when Kitty spotted her sister Katty

"Katarina?"

Kitty look up "I has a feeling that I might end up running into you, just what are you doing around here?"

"You and Katherine already know by now, that Marcel woman has target me and who's fault is that huh?" Katty gave her sister a reminder

"Now hold on Katarina, Kaitlyn has no idea what has become of Eric until Rowen told her once she and I got back from our mission in Europe." Laiya said

"You keep out of this Laiya this doesn't not concern you." Katty pushed Laiya aside

"Is that's why you are here? Are you trying to tell me that Katherine and I should have let Marcel stage the coup against T.U.F.F and even if that's the case why you care? You never care of what I have to go through." Kitty said

"You think I care about all of that because, I saw him first until you decided to cry over his shoulders two years after what's his face got killed." Katty said

Just then Dipper and Mabel is over hearing what's going on "Dipper are you getting this?" Mabel asked

Dipper said "Since when Katty had a thing for Jason Maiza?"

Kitty began to get mad "You think I was aware of you wanted to be with Jason? I never even met you."

"He would have if he weren't for you one that day!"

Kitty then removed her gloves "You have this coming to you Katty, you don't have our mom to hide behind this time."

"And you don't have our dad to hide behind either." Katty said

Mabel then jumps in "Stop this! Miss Katswell you can't fight your own sister over a guy who went to you instead of her."

"And just is this a Human with a breast size that is too big for a bra?" Katty said

"Katty why do you hate your sister there must be other a way to-"

"Screw off human!"

Geoff came and smacks Katty in the face "You'll not lay your damn paws on her."

Kitty said "Geoff you and Mabel should go."

"But." Mabel said

Dipper said "Mabel I don't think Katty is gonna listen to reason we should leave."

 **(SONG: Fate through the regret from Pastel Chime Continue)**

As Mabel left with Dipper and Geoff Kitty charges in and with one punch knocking Katty across the ground Katty used her jet packs to give her some distance, Kitty then active her anti-Gravity Boots and chased after Katty. As she got close to her she lands a right hook to Katty's face knocking right in front of where TUFF HQ once stood. As Katty gets up she turned around and sees Kitty dives down toward her, Katty jump out of the way as Kitty's fist slams into the ground causing a crack all across the ground

Katty look at the damage to the ground "That could have snap me in two."

"I haven't even started!" Kitty makes a fist and charges a potent beam inside her clenched fist. She then throws her hand out at 90 degree angle with thumb in front of palm and fires a Kamehameha like beam, the blast sends Katty off her feet and onto the ground

Now with Katherine who ran into Geoff, Dipper and Mabel

"Mrs. Leroy you have to stop them before they kill each other." Mabel said

"What happened?" Katherine asked

Geoff explains "Both your sister are gonna to go at it, Kitty told us to get out of the way."

"I see, I'll deal with this."

Back near the old TUFF building as the Smoke clears up Katty is nowhere to be seen

Kitty look around "Where she go?"

Senna jumps in along with Azami "Looks like your sister took off when Azami and I came."

Katherine then appeared using instant Transmission "Kaitlyn where's Katarina?"

"She escaped." Kitty said

 **(BGM: Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Ikou ze Minna)  
**  
"Damn she must have took knowing full well that I would be here as well." Katherine said

Azami asked "Nechan why would they want to fight each other?"

Laiya answered "Katerina claim that she saw Jason first but then on the day Jason ran into Kaitlyn at the Bar two years after Eric's death."

Katherine said "So this was an act of jealousy."

A Flashback of a Teenage Katherine seeing a 13 year old Jason sitting with a 13 year Kitty and Katty is watching from a far.

"That's it! She would pick a fight with her own sister over a guy why?" Azami demanded

"There's a problem with that claim of Katerina, Our grandfather would never permit me or Jason to mate with someone who been in jail. The Maiza Family as a honor code when it come to that."

Turning around Kitty said Jason's twin brother Leon Maiza who is a part of the Blue Guard. "Leon?"

"If your sister was aiming to be my brother's mate then she should have stay out of prison and prove herself worthy to our grandfather, but it's too late for her to do anything about that." Leon said

Now with Brad's Team who stumbles across huge tower that is emitting a beam upward

Lance said "This must be the power source Ralana's computer picked."

"So if we shut this Tower down that'll weaken the barrier around the Land of Screams." Marcus said

as four missiles head for everyone Michelle drops in and takes her claymore and slash all 4 missiles in two before they blew up

"Michelle who fired those Missiles?" Brad asked

Just than Bomberhead steps out of the smoke "I been order to keep this tower from fallen."

"So we were right this is one of the power sources Hayate told us about." Hayden said

Lance steps in "Get out of the way we're shutting this tower down, you think you can take us all by yourself?"

Bomberhead goes into Gun Mode "Ha! I have been built to take on an army all by myself."

Brad said "He's not kidding he has a lot of long range and close range weapons that can take on an army."

Michael said "Brad, leave him to us you and your team go for the tower, we must shut it down."

As Michael, Michelle and Hayden gets ready to battle Bomberhead Brad's team head towards the tower only to be blocked by a large number of Hunter drone being led by someone

"Who are you, are you with Neo D.O.O.M?" Marcus demanded

Brad asked "Just who's this Anthro rabbit."

just then Rowen jumps in while holding one of the escape criminals by the neck "I'll tell who he is" he then threw the thug into a wall "His name is Jack Rabbit and like Marcel he was a part of TUFF, A former elite T.U.F.F. agent and Kitty's former partner but now he's our sworn enemy. At one time Jack attempted to lure Kitty into a trap so he could steal her information but Dudley found out and defeated him."

"Rowen Raiya, you're a long way from Canada." Jack said

Rowen shouted "Skip it you son of bitch! I choke some information out of that thug and after that I have a much bigger reason never to forgive you!"

"Agent Raiya what other acts of betrayal he committed?" Marcus asked

"He was there 15 years ago on the night Marcel killed Eric when she Lured him into that Death Trap." Rowen revealed

"Say what?!" Brad asked in shocked

Rowen continued "Not only he was there but he took part of that beat down along with Marcel."

"You're right he's a son of bitch, Jack why did you do that to Eric wasn't an act of jealously?" Lance demanded

Jack laughed "Jealously there's was no jealously in what I help Marcel do to that guy. Besides he was the idiot who read that fake Text Message I send him to come to TUFF at night where no one else were around thinking it was from Kitty."

Had enough Lance raises his hand and shoots out a thunder bolt and misses Jack "You did it just for the hell out! I heard enough out of this screwed up parody of 007 he's dead!"

Rowen held Lance back "Hold it he's mine, you rookies should focus your attention on that tower. I'll be the one who end him! You heard that jack there's no more jail for you, this time you're getting a death Sentence and I dare Karasuman to bring your traitorous ass back as a Revenant! If that happiness I'll destroy your ass an again and again until there's nothing left to re-summon!"

Jack scoffed "Your threats are as empty as your nickname Son of Zach Raiya the top Agent of CUFF."

Out of nowhere Rowen lands kick to Jack's chest slamming him into a stone wall "You have no right to speak my late father's name!"

Just then Dipper and the other enter the scene "What's going on here.'

Rowen said "You guys get back this is my fight!" He now turned toward Jack "On your feet Jack, I'm not done making you rule the day your betrayed TUFF."

"He also betrayed TUFF also?" Mabel asked

Brad explains "His name is Jack Rabbit and he's also responsible for attacking Eric when Marcel set up him."

"Say what!?"

Lance said "Let's Rowen deal with this we have to shut down that tower!"

Just then Jack raises his hand and fires a dark energy blast onto the ground stopping everyone in their tracks. Dipper looks to his right and see a demonic Aura surrounding Jack

"What on earth is he?" Dipper asked himself

"Not so fact Neo Z-Brats If you want to destroy that tower you'll have to get pass me in order to-"

Rowen takes his laser blaster and shoots Jack in the mouth "They are not the ones you should be bring your attention to Jack, our fight is just started. I'm planning to inflict the same amount of pain you help Marcel inflict on Eric."

Jack tries to speak "Why you care, what's that Waterbody is to someone like you?"

Rowen rushes in and lands two punches and a spin kick to Jack's chest "He was more than someone who delivers water to everyone he was a friend and you help Marcel take that friend's life. When that happened your future is forfeit!"

"You're friends with that? You have no idea what have been given when I join Steele if you think your style of fighting can safe think again-

" ** _Shougekiha_**!" Rowen throws a surprisingly large energy Blast from his right hand sending Jack into the ground "I already know what you been given and don't care what you been give."

"Damn you!"

Rowen sends another strong Ki blast from his hands right at Jack keeping him pin to the ground "I don't know where you get that kind of power if you think because you can using Ki you can get out of your judgement you idiot!"

Rowen charges toward jack with a punches to the chest causing him to cough off blood then does a uppercut to his face sending him upward, Rowen then hopped into a wall of a building and jump up toward Jack who tries to shoot him down and a blast of his own but misses and Rowen does a drop kick and jack is sent flying into the ground below

"You fucking Squirrel!"

"Double crossing Rabbit!"

As Rowen closes in on Jack, he attempts to land his foot into Rowen but he grabs him foot and lands a hard punch into Jack's stomach followed but two more punches to the chest afterward Jack step back as he cough up more blood

"That was for betraying everyone at TUFF!" Rowen then channels his Ki into his fist "And this is for every stab wound and fatal blow you and Marcel inflected on Eric!" Rowen relentlessly throws a barrage of Kicks and punches all over Jack's body

"And this is for me because I enough of your face!" Rowen does and right hook sending Jack into the ground

"It's over Jack I'll sending you're the afterlife and if or when you see Eric can you apologize for the pain you cause to Kitty."

"It's far from over! I refuse to die at the hands of a TUFF Agent!"

Just then a Blade slashes Jack in his back, Jack then drop to the ground as he look up he sees Marisa armed with her Night hunter Deathscythe

"You're the one of two who took away someone my mother has feelings for!"

"Mother? You mean Kitty has Kitten, how Eric is dead who would have a child with her, it can't be that dog just who's your father!?"

Without saying a word Marisa swings her Scythe and chops off Jack's right foot

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My foot!

Rowen aims his gun at Jack's face "And here goes your face!" Rowen open fire and a laser beam obliterate half of Jack's face

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"FYI there was another who mated with Kitty resulting in Julie and Marisa being born 15 years after Eric's death, his name is not important and is not for you to know and by the way don't expect to be given mercy, Eric must have begged for the same thing but you and Marcel killed the guy anyway, as I said before you can apologize to Eric in the afterlife."

*Rowen fires one last gunshot*

After Rowen pulled the Trigger a shot went right for Eric's forehead and he drop to the ground lifeless as blood pools around him

Rowen then look up in the sky "Eric wherever you are in Other World you can rest easy as one of your attackers is now on his way to face judgement for his crimes."

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica saw what just happened "Damn that jack must have did some really evil for Rowen aim his gun at him."

"From what we heard Jack Rabbit has no one else to blame but himself, now let's take care of that tower." Dipper said

"Everyone get back." Brad gathers an electrical discharge into his hands " ** _Electro Volt Javelin_**!" Brad then throws a Javelin right into the center of the Tower causing it to break down

Now with Michael and the other Bomberhead saw the Tower being brought down "Jack Rabbit has failed." Bomberhead then takes off

Alain look to his left "They did it."

"That's one of the power sources down but how many are set up?" Michael said

 **(SONG:** **Memories of You – Persona 3 ending)**

*Later on the afternoon the Red Guard came to escorted the remaining criminals back to the Prison*

Mayor Teddy Bear said "I want to thank you guys for saving my city."

"You're welcome sir, besides Petropolis is mine and Kitty's home town." Dudley said

"That's right TUFF was force to relocation after your HQ was destroyed."

Isabelle screams as Rowen back with Jack's served foot

"Take it easy, it's not for you." Rowen said

"Whose Rabbit's foot is that?" Natsu asked

Rowen answered "It once belongs to someone who betrayed us."

Gray asked "Did you hack the guy's foot?"

"No I did, I paid him back for betraying my mother." Marisa said

*Now on the roof of the Soaring Falcon Julie and Marisa sees their mother holding of photo of Eric getting drench in beer by Archer*

"Mom everyone been asking for you." Julie said

Kitty said "I just be thinking, out of all the people I know why… why would Jack help Marcel hurt Eric he did nothing to them or anyone." Tears steams down Kitty's eyes

Jason then steps in "Kaitlyn, the guy Rowen shot down is not the same Jack who was once your partner, now dry those tears, it's not like you to be crying like that."

Kitty wipes the tears from eyes "Thanks."

"You think mother is gonna be okay?" Marisa asked

"She will we'll have to give her time to recover." Julie said

later on Back inside McFist Industries Viceroy makes a call to Thugs-4-Less

=========================================================================================  
 ** _Nel said "That's it from the Scroll?"_**

 ** _Trunks explains "After that you remember that Viceroy made a phone call to Thugs-4-Less, unlike before they'll be here just one year from now."_**

 ** _"Then we have to let Randy know before then." Vincent said  
_** ==========================================================================================

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Souda, Zettai by Masami Okui


End file.
